Another Life, Another Story
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Akihiko moves to Ayanagi City to become a police officer, unexpected, in that city, he meets a brunette petite girl that knew about his life when he joined SEES. Takes after the answer of Persona 3 and before the Persona 4 Arena and Persona Trinity Souls starts.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name Fuyu Aki, nice to meet you all.  
>This is my first fanfic, so please read it and review it.<br>I'm sorry if there still a mistake in my english.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Persona's series

* * *

><p>Another Life, Another Story<p>

**-NEW PAGE OF MY LIFE-**

It had been 1 year after Nyx defeated and the Erebus as well. The year and season change and all members of SEES had moved forward to their own way. They kept their promise to keep the peace for their friend's sake, Arisato Minato who became the Great Seal, to pretend The Fall. They won't regret it anymore and accepted his sacrificed.

For Akihiko Sanada, to protect the world with his own hand is still his main duty, not like the other. Because of that reason he tried to fulfill hias dream, became a police officer. As the person who choose the future path when they fought Erebus, he won't regret his choices and Minato's sacrifices as well. For the truth, he was sad, because his underclassman must sacrifice his life to keep the world from the Fall. As the senior he felt powerless. So he moved to Ayanagi City, to prevent himself from stuck with the past and protect that important for him by fulfilled his dream.

A raining day at Ayanagi City, he woke up and took a quick shower so he won't late for the train. He felt little dissapointed because he can't take his routine activity, morning walk or jog to his university. But he can't do anything with the weather. He took the black umbrella and went to the university.

* * *

><p>He took a law major at his university, for became a police he tought that he must knew about law. He entered the university and went to his locker to get his book and looked at his schedule. As famous as always, there was a lot of letters on his locker's door. But he ignored it and put it aside.<p>

It was normal day for Akihiko, studied about the law, about the police's rules, and of course the fangirls too. It can't be helped, he was the famous person in the academy. "What's wrong Sanada?" asked his colleagues, Kanzato Ryou. "Nothing, just thought about when this thing gonna be end." He sighed.

"What the fangirls thing?" Asked the other person, Jin Ueda.

"Wrong" Akihiko answered him, toneless.

"So, what's wrong with that scare face, Aki? Come on, let's grab something to eat, maybe it'll change your mood." Ueda suggested. Two of them nodded and went to the cafeteria.

"So want to tell us the truth Aki?" asked Ueda meanwhile he ate his ramen.

"Okay, I just thought that something doesn't right. Kind'a I don't enjoy my life..." Akihiko replied.

Ryou just kept silent and continued ate his curry rice. Sudden, Ueda grinned, "Yeah, I know how to solve it Aki!" he pointed to Akihiko, "You must find yourself a GIRLFRIEND!" he shouted and Akihiko shocked.

"What! Hey, wait a minute, I'm not ready with that kind of relationship!" he protessted "And lower your voice if the other heard, I'll be in trouble." He continued.

"But you really need one Aki, right Ryou?" Ueda poked Ryou's hand.

"I don't think so...but just do what you like..." Ryou answered toneless.

"Come on let just eat..." Akihiko tried change the subject. After ate they went to the university's garden, because their class for today was done already. "Ah crap, I must search about the drugs for tomorrow task." Akihiko said, "Sorry guys, see you later then," he waved his hand and went off. "Library..library..." he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>He entered the library and asked the librarian the book about drugs, when he found it he sat and started read it. He wrote the important subject for his paper and tried to keep focus because a lot of girls stared at him, "Look! Sanada-san was here. Oh my he was adorable!" "He really hot!" "I hoped he saw me like the way he read the book!" the girls whispered but he can heard it and tried to ignored it.<p>

"Um, sorry sir..." Sudden someone called him. He looked at the person, a girl with a ponytail's, her hair was reddish brown, and her eyes colour was red like ruby. She looked shy.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

"Are you done with that book?" she pointed at the book that Akihiko already read. Akihiko grabbed the book and gave it to her, "Sure, you can take it." He smiled.

"Thank you..."she took the book and sat beside Akihiko, "Would you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"Of course, this place is for public afterall." He answered.

Akihiko looked at the girl, and sudden he remembered Ueda's words. _Crap...what I'm thinking...but_..he looked again at the girl.._but she was cute, and she was shy...I admit it..._ Two of them kept silent and read each one book. After hours the girl stood up and went off to returned the book, Akihiko looked at his watch, "It's dark already..." he said and went off from the library.

* * *

><p>When he walked and sudden he bumped into someone, "Sorry, my bad..." he apologized and looked at the person, "You're the girl from the library." He said.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry," the girl apologized as well.

"Hey, it's my faulth. Sorry, here let me help you." He helped the girl collected the papers. "Here" he gave it to her.

"Thank you..er..."

"Sanada Akihiko" Akihiko cut her.

"Thank you Sanada-san." She said again, bowed and she blushed.

"What a coincident we meet again. Are you want to go home?" Akihiko asked and the girl nodded, "Mind if I walked you home?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No, I'll just fine by myself!" She said and walked away.

"It's dark already and it's dangerous for a girl walk alone at night." He grabbed her hand.

"Alright, if you insist..." The girl gave up, "Arisato Minako.."

"Huh?" Akihiko flustered with her tiny voice.

"My name Arisato Minako." She cleared her voice with a smile on her face. Akihiko eyes widened..._Arisato..._

* * *

><p>So..it's the first chapter. Please R&amp;R... Thank you<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for add my story to your favorite, to read it and of course to review it too.

Okay then...here's the second chapter... :)

Disclaimer : I don't own Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable and the ATLUS as well

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE CONVERSATION<strong>

Akihiko stopped for a while. The girl in front of him, had a same family name with his junior. _Arisato...is she has relation with Arisato that I knew?_. Minako waved her hand in front of him, "Are you alright Sanada-san? You're spacing out for a while..". Akihiko realized, Minako looked at him with anxious face. "Um, yeah I'm fine let's go," he said as he nodded to her.

He was used with the scene of the city street at night, but this night he felt little different because he walked home with a girl beside him. He looked at Minako and heard that she muttered something, like a tone of a song. But it didn't bother him at all. _It different with when I walked with Mitsuru or with the SEES Members back then..._he thought.

The atmosphere of the bustling city and the chill night air, made both of them quiet. Akihiko did not start the conversation, nor did Minako. But for the truth Akihiko really want to break the ice between them. "So you're new here?" He asked.

Minako stopped muttering the song and looked at Akihiko, "Ah, yeah. It's my first year as the college student." Minako smiled to him. "How about you Sanada-san?"

"I'm older than you. It's my sophomore year here." He answered, "So, are you get used already with the city and the people? Especially at the College."

Minako nodded happily, "Yes, this place is completely different with my hometown. The people in the college were really kind to me! I'm really happy!" But then she looked little upset, "But...about the people..in the town..."

Akihiko looked around him. He agreed with her the people seemed unfriendly especially at night, a lot of gangster, punk, and the other. He relieved that he walked her home or maybe something bad happen to her. Sudden he grabbed her hand, Minako shocked and blushed, "Sa..Sanada-san..."

Akihiko blushed as well, "Just to make sure you're not getting lost. You're new here, right?" tried to gave her a logic excuse and Minako nodded a little. "So where do you live?"

"Shin-Ayanagi Apartement..." she answered.

Akihiko smiled, "What a coincidence, your apartement just three blocks before my apartement." He then looked at his watch, "Crap, I forgot! The dinner's time almost done. Hey want to grab something to eat?" He asked her, "My treat."

"Eh but.." Minako tried to refuse it but sudden her stomach growled and her face got red. "Er...ano..."

Akihiko laughed a bit, "Sorry...my bad..." then he stopped laugh, "I'll take that as a 'yes'," as he pointed at Minako's stomach.

* * *

><p>Then he took her to a ramen cart. "Would you mind if we eat ramen? The weather so cold, I thought that maybe we should eat something warm." He suggested. Minako just nodded and when Akihiko sat, she sat beside him. "Mister, two special please!" Akihiko shouted to the chef and chef gave him a thumb up.<p>

Akihiko then looked at Minako who kept silent, "What's wrong? You don't like eat here?" he asked her.

Minako shooked her head, "No..it's not...it just...I can't believe that you're really kind to me although that I'm still new here..."

Akihiko laughed, "Hahaha...take it easy. So, let's change the subject. Where's your hometown?" he asked.

"I'm from Inaba, I lived with my relative there." She answered. "How about you Sanada-san?"

"Nah...I'm came from Iwatodai city, and for you know that I don't have family. They're all gone." He gave a faint smile.

Minako bit shocked, "Oh, sorry to hear that."

"No problem..." as he tried to not make Minako feel sad. "Ah, come on lets eat first!" he said as their order came.

_He is from Iwatodai City...so it can't be...he was one of 'THEM'..._Minako thought to herself as she started to eat her ramen.

* * *

><p>After they ate the ramen, they continued the walk. Soon, they arrived at Minako's apartement. "So, this is it." She smiled to Akihiko, "Thank you to walk me home. It was really kind of you."she bit her lower lip, "Well, see you tomorrow Sanada-san. Oyasuminasai!" she bowed to him.<p>

Akihiko smiled, "Yeah...nice to have a friend to talk in the way to home. You're welcome. See you around then." He patted her head and continued his walk.

Minako rubbed her head and looked at Akihiko who kept walking. "So...he was the one of your friend...Nii-sama." She then smiled, "Don't worry Nii-sama. I'll get the answer soon."

Arrived at his apartement, Akihiko turned on the lamp desk beside his bed. After changed his clothes, he opened the small cabinet beside his bed. He took the photo with all of SEES Members on it. Then he smiled, "That stupid...he never told us about his life. But you didn't complain when we told you about our life's problem." He sighed, "Another Arisato...I wonder if she related to him..." _Oh God, what do you want now?_

* * *

><p>The second chapter done...<p>

Sorry if the flow of the story was slow...

Please R&R..Thank you...

**REVIEWER'S SECTION**

namine23 : thank you so much. I'll try to improve my skill.

ShiSeptiana : thanks!

Yosho 25 : Okay!

Mimi Minato : Yeah, I was really curious with the Persona 3 and Persona Trinity Souls's time line. That's why I make this story


	3. Chapter 3

So this is it..the third chapter...

Disclaimer : I don't own Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable and the ATLUS as well.

* * *

><p><strong>THE INFORMATION<strong>

For a few days later, Akihiko seldom saw Minako. Even if he saw her at university, she seemed always busy. He admitted that he didn't ask about her major course and felt regret for not ask her phone number and e-mail. When he thought about her at class, someone poked his face, "Hey, Aki what's wrong?" Ueda smiled at him, "You're spacing out again."

Akihiko sighed, "Nothing, just think about the matter."

"Again!" Ueda seemed annoyed. "Come on dude! You must take a rest from that uncertain thing in your head. Or you'll lost all of your hair." He joked.

Sometime Akihiko thought that Ueda reminded him with his old annoyed friend, Junpei Iori. Especially his joke. But, because of Junpei, he can stood up with Ueda's joke. "Where's Kanzato?" he asked.

"Oh, he went to the lecturer's office to ask about that strange thing..." he tried to remember something, "..oh yeah...that Apathy Syndrome thing..."

Akihiko just nodded, he never thought that the Apathy Syndrome still happen, although that he and the SEES already defeated the Shadow. But, if he heard about the case clearly, it wasn't the Shadow who caused it. And he can't believe that this thing only happened at Ayanagi City.

"Hey Aki.." sudden Ueda grabbed his shoulder, "Want to refresh your mind?" he asked. "Let's go to the tennis court, the girls team's time right now! We can see the girls training with their uniform!" he smiled.

Akihiko's eyes widened, "What..hey are you kidding! What if.."

"Relax, this Ueda-dono will take care of you from your fans!" Ueda cut Akihiko's words and he dragged him out of the class.

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at the tennis court, Akihiko suprised a bit, because a lot of guys watched from the fence. "You're suprised Aki?" Ueda grinned at him, "Well, because there's a new member who attracted the guy's attention. She was cute!" he continued. Ueda laughed to himself and looked like that he went to his own world already.<p>

Akihiko ignored him and his eyes focused to the court now. Two girls played tennis, with their sleeveless shirt and short skirt. He never paid attention to the game, but now was different, his eyes widened when he knew the girl who played on the court. It was her, Minako...a brown reddish hair colour with ponytail hair, and a pair of red ruby eyes. But she looked different now, especially her hair, she put on a hair pins on her hair, it looked like roman numerals of 22. Akihiko smiled, he tried to shout her name out and cheered her up, but he realized that if he do that, not only the girls but the guys will glared at him, so he just kept silent and watched the game until finished.

When the game done, Ueda smacked his back, "How about the game, Aki?" he smiled, "Rarely to see you interested in something. You watched the game until the end. What's wrong? Found a cute babe?" he grinned at Akihiko.

"..not really..." tried to keep his feeling because he saw Minako. "I wonder, what wrong with you so you decided to drag me here...Ueda."

"See the girl with the hair pin?" Ueda asked. Akihiko just nodded, and he knew that Ueda's words reffered to Minako. "She was new here. But she was famous already in here. Especially the guys."

Akihiko bit suprised, "You...know about her?" he asked Ueda.

"Yeah...freshman from faculty of medicine...Her major was Medical Sciences and her minor was Neurosciences...she joined tennis team, university's student council...she took a part time job as a waitress" answered Ueda as he tried to remember about Minako. "...hmmm...she was genius afterall..."

Akihiko gave him a guilty smile, "Wow, you knew a lot about her...how do you do that? Stalked her or something?" he joked.

Ueda gave him a devilish grin, "It's my job to keep the source as secret Aki...hehehehe..."

Akihiko sighed, "Ah...whatever...but be careful Ueda, you might hurt someone because of that information. It was privacy after all." He warned him. "Then...see you tomorrow." Akihiko waved his hand to Ueda and walked away from him.

"Where are you going?" Ueda asked.

"Just do a little thing.." Akihiko simply answered.

* * *

><p>Minako washed his face with a water from the outdoor washroom. She wiped the water on her face with her blanket and saw someone stood in front of her, "Sanada-san! Rarely to see you here." She said to him with a smile on her face.<p>

"You played good on the game back then. Here, for you." He tossed her a bottle of mineral water, "I never knew that you played tennis."

Minako catched the bottle and smiled again, "So, you watched the game? Hey, you never asked about my club activity afterall." She giggled and she looked at Akihiko who blushed.

"By the way..." She looked at the bottle, "It's for me?" She asked and Akihiko nodded, "Thanks...it was really kind of you." Minako started drank it.

"You're welcome." Akihiko said shyly. "By the way, are you free right now?" sudden he asked.

Minako looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Er...d..dd...do you want to hh..hang out with me?" he asked and he was really nervous.

Minako then giggled, "Sure, but what's wrong with that tremble voice? Are you nervous or something?"

"Yeah..maybe.." Akihiko answered.

"But you talked to me normally back then.." Minako pouted.

"Ask a girl to hang out with me, it's different case.." Akihiko blushed as he tried to give an excuse to her.

"Alright then, let me change my outfit and grab my thing first." Minako walked away from him, "Wait for me at the main entrance."

Akihiko waited for Minako patiently as he played his cellphone. "Sorry for take a long time!" Minako's voice came from behind him. Akihiko looked at Minako, she wore a cream sweater with pink stripes on it, red scarf, scottish kilt skirt, black legging and brown long boots, of course a pair of red headphone around her neck. She brought a sport's bag and a bag of her tennis's racket. "So where are we going now?"

"How about the strip mall? A lot of mini stores on there. You'll love it" Akihiko said as they started walking.

"Ng...Sanada-senpai..." Minako looked nervous, "I think the girls looked at us. Maybe we should make a distance. You're popular afterall."

Akihiko sighed, "Just ignored them. By the way, you just called me with 'senpai' on the end? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just want to act politely to my senior." She smiled.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the strip mall, and Minako looked like a little child she seemed love the place and looked around it. Akihiko just looked at her and smiled, <em>she looked like Miki...<em>he thought. And then they stopped in front of a book store with kanji of book and store as the sign. "An old book store...can we come in?" Minako asked him happily and Akihiko nodded.

They entered the store and Minako started looked for a book. Akihiko looked around the store, the book store looked like the book store in Iwatodai, Bookworm's. "Find something interesting?" he asked Minako.

"Yeah..." Minako answered as she showed the book to him, the title was A Midsummer Night's Dream. "I loved the story!"

"You really like to read a book, right?" he asked with a little smile on his face.

Minako nodded, "When I was little my brother always bought a new story book for me every month. I refused it because I can buy it by myself but he insisted." Then she kept quiet.

_A brother..._Akihiko thought. "So, done already? I'll wait outside." He said as he went to the door.

Akihiko waited outside and then Minako went out from the store, "Thanks, for waiting." She said.

"So..where do you want to go now?" Akihiko asked.

"Let's go home, senpai. I have a lot of paperwork for tomorrow." She gave him a little smile. "Ouch!"

Akihiko flicked Minako's fore head, "You should tell me about that. So I won't ask you to go out with me today."

"Tehehehehe...sorry about that. But, I really appreciated your offer." Minako showed her tounge a little. "Beside I found this book. Thank you very much Senpai!"

Akihiko sighed, "Okay...alright..alright...let's go home or I'll hear your freaked out voice from your apartement." He tried to tease her.

"Hey! Stop teasing me!" Minako pouted as she softly punched Akihiko's hand.

"How rude are you. As a freshman from Medical Sciences you musn't hurt the other." Akihiko teased her again.

"How did you know about my major course?" She confused as she raised her eye brow.

Akihiko put his index finger in front of his lip, "It's secret!"

Minako sighed, "Okay then 'Emperor'..I let you win now..." She crossed her hand, "Because it was afternoon already, I'll spare you."

Both of them laughed together and walked home.

* * *

><p>End of third chapter...please R&amp;R and don't flame<p>

Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys! Another chapter!

And let just begin, it's the fourth chapter!

Disclaimer : I don't own Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable and the ATLUS as well.

* * *

><p><strong>-THE TOWER, THE EMPEROR-<strong>

Minako was typing something in her laptop. She seemed serious, and sipped her cup of tea. The laptop's monitor showed a data base of the last year accident. "The SEES..." she muttered and then grabbed the letters beside her laptop. "Nii-sama, I knew that you didn't like it. But I must do it, or I can't move from this state." She read the letter, "We just met 5 years ago, I wonder why our grandparents didn't take you while they took me to live with them, when we lost our parents. I never contacted you, nor did you..but 5 years ago...we met again and we promised to write a letter. I insisted you to write because I love your writing." She tapped her temple..._Is this has connection with The Great Seal..?_ she thought.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "For what sake you keep our relationship as sibling as secret. I read your data base at SEES, you wrote didn't have any sibling...? Nii-sama..." She took a deep breath, "But...I hoped that I found the answer, I just met with one of your friend...The Emperor..." She smiled and unconciously her cheeks got pink.

She looked at her watch, "Crap! I'll late!" she stood up and grabbed her bag, suddenly she bumped the table and a set of cards fallen. She sighed and picked it up, bit suprised she looked at the cards which one not inversted. _The Tower...something bad will happen..._she remembered the card's meaning. "Well, who believe with the fortune-telling thing..." she said with annoyed tone.

* * *

><p>Minako did her duty at the lab, she wore the white lab coat and the lab googles as well. Her friends looked at her gestured as she carefully mixed the chemical solution. "Cool Arisato! You got A again!" shouted one of her friend as she walked out from the lab with them, she just giggled and gave her friend a warm smile. "Study hard," she simply said.<p>

When Minako reached her locker, she saw a paper tucked on it, she took it and read it, "What's wrong Minako?" asked her friend, Saori. Saori then looked at the paper and sighed, "One of them again right? That person fans"

"Yeah, I wonder why they acted like a high shooler fangirls," Minako sounded little angry, "Me and Sanada-senpai JUST A FRIEND!" She claimed as she took her chemistry book.

Saori nodded, "Yeah...I know. But, how did you know him? And you two are really close, aren't you?"

Minako rolled her eyes, "Well...we just met at library and unexpected our apartement was close..." She sighed, "Let's go to the class.." _I can't deny that he was the emperor arcana after all, no wonder if he had a good charisma..._.

"Hey, Minako." Saori patted Minako's shoulder, "You always bring a set of Tarot Card right? Would you like to foretell my fortune, please?"

"I'm not a fortune-teller, for your informantion.." she answered with annoyed tone.

Minako, always bring her set of tarot card but not to do a fortune telling thing. She got it from a strange room in her dream,all of the room was blue, a pale white haired man on a blue suit, gave it to her when she was in high school and told her that as lucky charm. She thought that it was only a dream but when she got up, her right hand, grabbed the card's case.

* * *

><p>The chemistry class done unpredictable, the lecturer just gave a new assignment and went out the class. "Maybe I'll just go home then. Before it getting dark," She muttered to herself. Suddenly someone stood up in front of her, she looked at the person, "Please, let me through..." she asked.<p>

The girls looked pissed out, "You're Minako Arisato right? Come with us." The girl grabbed Minako's hand harshly.

"Hey..." Minako tried to release it, but the girl's friend forced her out the class.

* * *

><p>Akihiko walked at the corridor as he talked with Ryou, "So, Ryou anything new about the Apathy Syndrome?" he asked.<p>

"Nope, but Eiko tried to help the research." Ryou answered.

"Ah, Nikaido-san..." Akihiko said as he remembered the person that Ryou mentioned, "Nikaido Eiko from the faculty of medicine right?" he asked. _Same with Minako.._.he thought.

Ryou nodded and then he read the paper on his hand again. Akihiko knew about Ryou's behavior. His cold attitude, toneless words, Akihiko get used with that thing already. Ryou resembled his friends who already gone, Shinjiro and Minato. Akihiko only sighed and then he heard a loud voice of the girls. And looked at them who walked passed the other corridor, they seemed bring someone.

"Come on! Take her to the alley!" "Let her taste the dark side of this city!"

Akihiko seemed annoyed with their words, but he saw the colour of the reddish brown hair from the person that the girls carried. "Is that..." he tried to think positive, it can't be her...then he heard another voice from the chemistry class. "They took Minako away...what should we do?" the girl sniffed.

Akihiko shocked and he approached the girl who cried, "Where did they bring her?" he asked with an anger on his eyes.

"To..to...the alley on..on.. the side of the city.." she answered with a tremble voice.

"Thanks!" Akihiko ran and patted Ryou's shoukder, "Sorry, I've a thing to handle first!" Ryou just nodded.

* * *

><p>The girls took Minako to the dark alley, and they pushed her down. Minako felt her knee hurt. "What's your problem!" Minako shouted to them.<p>

"Hey you little chick, just realize your posisition, you're still new but you take everything. The grades, the guys's attention, and especially...Sanada-san's attention..." one of the girl grabbed Minako's collar and pushed her down again.

"We're just friend!" Minako shouted asshe tried to get up. But she can't.

"I saw you walked with him after the tennis game...he smiled at you and you loooked happy too..." one of the girl said.

"You..little..." Minako clinched her fist, "Would you like to mind your own bussiness! If you like him, just confess your feeling! And about my grade, you won't get it if you didn't study hard!" she shouted to them.

The girl looked pissed off and slapped Minako's cheek, "Huh...what an arrogant..."

"Come on the guys already here..." the other girl said, "let they have fun with her..."

Minako felt scared as the guys approached her and tried to grab her.._Nii-sama.._.she closed her eyes

Suddenly she heard the guys's pained voice._ Someone came.._.she thought and tried to see it clearly...it was the emperor, Akihiko Sanada. "Sanada-senpai.." she said weakly.

With his bare fist, the guys fallen down and his eyes full with anger. Then Akihiko looked at the girls, "If you try to lay your finger on her...I won't..forgive you..." he said. The girls looked scared and just nodded and ran away. Akihiko then approached Minako, "Can you stand up? Let's get out from here" he grabbed Minako's hand and walked away from the alley.

* * *

><p>Akihiko took her to a park and they sat on the bench, he looked at her, "Are you alright? They didn't do anything strange right?" he asked Minako with a worry voice, as Minako kept quiet and her body shaked. Akihiko embraced her to make her feel safe, "It's alright...they won't do anything to you..you're safe now..."<p>

Minako's tears fallen, "I'm scared..."

Akihiko's carresed her back, "Shhh...it's alright..."

"Minato Nii-sama..." Minako suddenly mentioned someone name and Akihiko's eyes widened.

Akihiko released his hand from her and looked at her face, "So...you related with him..."

Minako just nodded, "I...I didn't expect to meet you here...and I didn't plan to approach you..." she sniffed, "I..I...knew about all of you...a boxer champion...a popular guy...and..and..your pe..persona..."

Akihiko wiped her tears with his hand, "Shh...calm down...your brother won't be happy if he see you crying now.." Akihiko tapped her head, and then he looked at her knee, it bleeding and bruised. "Wait here," he told her as he went to the little fountain.

"Let me treated your wound first," he said as he wiped her wound with the wet handkerchief and then he ripped out his shirt and covered the wound. "Let me take you home. Can you walk?" he asked.

Minako can't say anything, because she felt worry right now. She tried to stand up but, her body suddenly felt powerless. Akihiko catched her to prevent her fallen and then he carried her with bridal style. "Se..senpai..." Minako bit suprised with his act.

"Keep quiet..." Akihiko said in serious tone, "I'll sure to make you safe..."

Minako just buried her red face and kept silent. She remembered the tower card, "Who will believe with a fortune-telling thing..." she muttered in a little voice.

* * *

><p>I just realized that Akihiko in my story looked like a knight in shinning armor. But I realized his caring behaviour after played the P3P, so I decide to show it in my story... :D<p>

End of chapter 4...

Please R &R...thank you... :D


	5. Chapter 5

For Your Information, the accident at Persona Trinity Soul happened 10 years ago before the story in the anime started. Ryou was 18 years old back then. (If you remember the episodes of Persona Trinity Soul, there was an episode which one explained about the accident. I forgot which episode it is...sorry)

so I thought that the accident at Persona Trinity Souls happened 1 year after the accident at Persona 3 series.

The years in my story was 2011, so Akihiko now was, 19 years old. (17 years old on Persona 3 series)

Disclaimer : I don't own Persona 3, Persona 3 Portable and ATLUS as well...

* * *

><p><strong>MY SECRET<strong>

Both of them kept quiet and the road was quiet too. The weather was cloudy and the wind was very cold. Akihiko tightened his arms and Minako still burried her face. They arrived at the beach, a lot of waves bracer in there. Minako poked out her head and looked at the sea, "Sa...Sanada-senpai...can we stop for a while?" she asked with a small voice, but Akihiko could heard it clearly.

Akihiko nodded, then he dropped her carefully and supported her to walk. Minako then stopped and sat on the end of little harbour. "Are you alright Arisato?" Akihiko asked her, he sat beside her.

"I...I'm sorry..." She started to cry, "I kept my true identity, for the truth...I knew about your personal life...I searched the Kirijo's SEES Database." She gulped, "It's not like I tried to hack it or something...I...I..." she took a deep breath.

Akihiko kept silent, he waited her to continue and he just looked straight to the sea. Minako tried to rearrange her words, "I...I was confused about my brother!" her hand shaked, "We lived separated for a long time...we met again five years ago...and after that..now he left me forever...I didn't hear his last words...I was sad...confused...angry...then I searched about the SEES..."

Minako tried to calm herself, "We mailed each other letters, I knew about all of you, not only from the data base, but from Nii-sama's letters too. I thought that he was happy and I was really relieved to hear that..." Minako sighed, "But...when the Fallen...why...why my brother..." she raised her voice as she started to cry again.

Akihiko didn't say anything, he just waited her to calm down. She cried a lot and suddenly he hugged her, "It's alright to cry now. Just let all of your emotion out," he said as he stroked her hair.

After a while, Minako stopped crying, "I'm so sorry..." she sniffed, "To show you my weakness back then...I can't handle it..sorry.." she wiped her tears.

Akihiko smiled at her, "Nobody perfect after all...It's normal if you was scared back then.."

Minako looked at the sea, "I love sea, when I was still a little child, my parents and Minato-Nii always go to the beach. We played a ball, water war, make a sand castle..." She smiled as she remembered that precious memory, "It was perfect back then..."

Akihiko looked at her, he understood about Minako's life, but just a little. He knew the feeling when he lost something important, not only once but many times. Miki, his sister...Shinjiro, his best buddy ever, and his lonesome junior, Arisato Minato.

The rain started to pour and he looked at the sky, "Maybe we must go now. Or we will ended up get soaked." Akihiko said as he stood up. Minako nodded and tried to stood up, Akihiko grabbed her hand to help her. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yeah..but slowly..." she answered.

Akihiko then supported her to walk, "First lets find a place to rest and treat your wound. Yeah of course my apartement. We almost there after all...and then..lets continue the conversation..." he said and she nodded.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Akihiko's apartement. Akihiko then supported her to get to the couch. "Wait here, I'll get you a towel and a shirt." He walked to his room. Then he tossed her a blanket and a shirt, "Here, change first so you won't get a cold."<p>

Minako stared at the shirt and looked suprised, " I can't walk my foot so where I should change my outfit?" she raised her eyebrow.

Akihiko realized and then he supported her to walk to the bathroom, "Sorry.." he said.

After Minako change, she forced herself to walk and sat on the couch, Akihiko came with a box of first aid kit. "Hey, sorry if the shirt was too big for you." He sat beside her and took a cotton and disinfectant and he started to clean her wound. She wrinced, "Sorry, jut hold on for a second." Akihiko said gently.

He put a bandage on it, "Done..." He said as he cleaned up the box. Akihiko walked away to the kitchen. It took a while, Minako looked around the room. It was clean and tidy, she can't believe that this was boy's apartement.

"What's wrong?" Asked Akihiko as he garbbed two glass of hot tea and a little pack of ice. He sat beside her and gave her the ice, "Here..for cooled down the pain and the bruises on your cheek."

Minako took it and smiled, "Thanks." She put it on her cheek, she wrinced a little, "By the way, your place doesn't look like an apartement for a boy...it was really clean and tidy. You cleaned it by yourself?" she asked.

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah...I lived alone after all. No wonder if I must take care of myself..."

* * *

><p>Both of them kept silent for a while, and sipped each of they cup of tea. There's alot of questions in each other mind. Akihiko tapped his temple, "So.." he started, "...want to explain about your relation with Minato Arisato?" he continued.<p>

Minako put her cup of tea on the table and sighed, "Okay then" she took a deep breath, "Minato Nii-sama was my big brother, my TWIN BIG BROTHER for the details. Maybe you feel confused, because we don't look similiar, but..that's true, Nii-sama looked like my mother, and I looked like my father. But our parting of hair same, it same right?" she pointed her hair.

"You knew the accident at Iwatodai 11 years ago...at Moonlight Bridge. Both of us survived, meanwhile Nii-sama became a cocoons for the Death Arcana. After that I didn't remember clearly but we had been in a patient room in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital." She sighed, "After our parents's funeral, our grandparents came and they took me. Before they took me, they talked to Nii-sama, and when I saw Nii-sama's face he looked expresionless. My grandparents kept said, 'You had your own destiny', 'You're not belong here', to him. I tried to stay and talk to him, but they forced took me away. So, my grandparents took Nii-sama to orphanage meanwhile they took me to Inaba."

She tried to hold her tears, "Before we separated he only showed a gentle smile on his face. I was angry that time. But I can't do anything. We separated for almost 6 years, and 5 years ago we accidentally met. I was happy, he still remembered me, he still showed a same smile. Then we kept contact with a letters."

"Two years ago...he wrote about Gekkoukan. He wrote about all of you, the city, the school and the shadow as well." She sounded serious, "He told me about that beacuse we met each other in our dream. Strange, right? We met in a room filled with a blue colours. A short male creature, named Igor told us, that we had a thing called 'potential', yeah potential to call our Persona. But he told that Nii-sama was different he held the Death inside him." She quiet for a while, "When I woke up, I wrote the letters about my dream, and Nii-sama replied the same. I read, searched the information that related with the Shadow and Apathy Syndrome, meanwhile Nii-sama wrote about his missions and his life, he also gave me a piece of photos in each of his letters." She chuckled a little, " until the end, 31 January 2009, The Fall."

Minako sighed again, and grabbed her shirt, "I had bad feeling that time. Feeling that I'll lost someone important." She smiled a little, "And that was really happen...Nii-sama, gone forever..I won't see his face, his smile, hear his voice and his touch. I remembered when we met for a last time in our dream, Igor told us that we had a potential to pretend the Fall, became the Great Seall, but Nii-sama had the big chance. We knew the risk and unfortunately, Nii-sama agreed. I tried to stop him, but he just showed me his smile..."

Minako's tears started to fall "I...I can't accept it, so after graduated from high school, I want to find my Nii-sama's friends, especially the SEES and asked them about, why Nii-sama must do this..." Minako ended her explanation.

After Minako ended her explanation, both of them kept quiet. Akihiko never knew that, Minato had a twin sibling. He didn't know how to answer her questions...even he knew why Minato became a Great Seal, but it lookde like Minako won't accept the reason easily. "Sorry...to hear my horrible life. It heard like a drama, didn't it?" Minako said as she wiped her tears. "But..thank you to hear it...i felt my burden left...a little..."

Akihiko shooked his head, "No..I must thanked you as well. You want to tell me the truth." He bit his lower lip, "So...why you're here? I mean...at Ayanagi City." He asked.

"The Apathy Syndrome happen again in here, right?" She answered, "So I thought that I would meet the SEES members here. Lucky I passed the test in Ayanagi University. But about how I met you here..it was really unexpected. Trust me..."

"For the truth the timeline of this incident was different, it happened last year in here. And, for now the number of the victims increased." Akihiko explained. "In Iwatodai it was caused by Shadow, but in this place it was still a big question."

Minako nodded, "So, anything question for me?" she asked.

Akihiko looked at her, "Can you...summon your Persona?" he asked curiously.

Minako nodded, "Yeah I can, but I don't have evoker so I only can show the sighthings of my Persona. You're the Emperor, your Persona was Polydeuces and Caesar. My Persona...main persona for correct, was...Kartikeya and Messiah, different Arcana. I don't know why, but I hold the wild card, same with my brother.

Akihiko just nodde and still confused with the matters. "Well, maybe I should go home right now, it was 10 p.m." Minako said as she stood up, "Thanks for the bandage, I can move my foot, the ache was gone a little."

"Wait!" Akihiko sunddenly stood up and went to the kitchen, "At least you must have a dinner first. I'll make you something warm."

"But.."

"I insist.." Akihiko cut her.

Minako rolled her eyes, "Alright but let me help you. I don't want to owe you something" she walked to the kitchen.

"You don't owe me anything, after you tell me all of your story" he said as he started to cook something, "Just sit there and wait patiently. You're guest after all..." he pointed to the dinning chair.

"Uninvited guest.." she claimed and akihiko just chuckled.

* * *

><p>After a while...<p>

"Thanks for the food." Minako bowed her head a little, "It was delicious. You're a strange guy. Have a tidy and clean apartement, and you good at cook too.." she laughed a little, "I wonder if your girlfriend knew about this...maybe she'll dissapointed..and I'll get jealous with your girlfriend..."

"I never had one..." Akihiko said easily.

Minako suprised, "Yeah..I knew about that from Nii-sama's letters too. But.." she raised her eyebrow, "Until now...at college too.."

Akihiko just nodded, "I'm not ready with that kind of relationship...just that..."

Minako still raised her eyebrow, "Wow..no wonder if the girls tried to pursue you..."

"Ng...sorry for the accident back then...you got carried..."

"Why you apologizing? it was their faulth...they felt jealous and they acted like a kid. If they want to achieve what they want, they must do an effort." Minako cut his words

"Wow...you have your own pride aren't you?" Akihiko suprised.

"Of cource or I'll get suppressed." Minako said proudly.

Akihiko laughed, "Hahaha..." then he looked at the clock, "Let me get change first...I'll escort you home. And if you want to change, your outfit was in the dryers. You know right?" he walked away to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Minako nodded, but she felt sleepy. She coldn't hold any longer and she fell asleep. "Nii-sama..." she muttered. Akihiko came out from his room and sighed, he looked at the figure that feel asleep with her head on the dinning table, her hand held her head for not hit the wood of the dinning table. "What a careless person she is..." then Akihiko carried Minako carefully tried to not wake her up. He took her to his bed, "Oyasuminasai.." he said as he looked at her angelic face.<p>

Akihiko sat on his couch and tried to recollected Minako's words..._so...what do you want now Minato_...he thought and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5<p>

Please R&R...thank you... :D

For information...I won't update until the next month. I'll try to update it on September..I'll try...

Because the holiday start. But thanks to keep read my story..add it to your favorite list...and of course to review it too...


	6. Chapter 6

Finally!

The sixth chapter updated!

Sorry for take so long...

Thank you for reading, review it and add it to your favorite!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, the Persona Series, The ATLUS Corp. and the title of song and singer that appear in my story.

**PROMISE TO PROTECT HER**

Minako opened her eyes and she felt confused, "where am I?" she then remembered that she was in Akihiko's apartement, she woke up with a shocked face and kept silent for a while. Sudden ly someone knocked the door, "Arisato...ng...are you awake?" it was Akihiko.

Minako looked at herself, she wore Akihiko's shirt that he borrowed for her. "Arisato?" Akihiko asked again. She grabbed the blanket, "Un..ye...yeah...I awake..." she shouted.

The door slowly opened, "Sorry for disturb. But, I'm come in." Akihiko came in and suprised with panicked face of Minako. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why...why...I'm here!" She looked confused, "In...in...your bed..."

"Last night you was slept, when I left to take my jacket," Akihiko cut her, "I told you that I'll escort you to your apartement and I went to my room to take my jacket. You was waiting in the dinning room, and when I returned you already slept. Didn't want to wake you up, because you looked really exhausted, I decided to take you to my room." Akihiko explained and he realized why Minako looked panicked, "And I slept on the couch. Relax I wasn't that kind of guy, you have my words Arisato."

Minako nodded and still to collect her mind, "Alright..so..."

Akihiko slid off the curtain, "Okay then, let's have a breakfast first, I made a toast for you." Akihiko smiled to her and went out the room.

Minako went to the bathroom and changed her outfit, she can't believe that she slept in a guy's place easily. She looked at the mirror, "Oh god..." she said to herself. Minako went out from the bathroom and sat on the dinning chair, "Sorry to give you another problem Sanada-senpai" she said as she bowed her head a little and started to eat her breakfast.

Akihiko sipped a cup of his coffee and chuckled, "Relax" he smiled to her, "Hey, want to go somewhere?" he asked her.

"To where?" she looked confused.

"Around the city maybe..." he answered, "You know...after what happened before...maybe to refresh our mind or something like that..."

"Fine" she said easily, "but can we go to my place first? I want to put my bags and change my outfit as well."

Akihiko nodded and smiled to her, "Alright then."

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at Minako's apartement. "Please come in," Minako said to Akihiko as she put out her shoes and changed it with a slippers.<p>

"Sorry for disturb," Akihiko came in and he did like Minako's.

"I want to change first, you can wait in the living room," Minako said as she put a glass of juice on the coffee table and blinked her eyes to Akihiko. She then left him alone and went to her room.

Akihiko nodded and sat on the couch, his eyes wandered around. "So she lived alone too.." he sipped the glass of juice and saw a lot of photo frame on one part of the bookshelf. It was her photo with her friends his assumed, then he looked at the other frame, her photo while she was playing tennis, her photo when she played a naginata, wow never imagined about that...her photo with Minato when she was little, her photo with Minato, maybe when they was junior high school or maybe senior high school, a picture of her with a guy, another pictures that he didn't know and last, photo of Minato with all of SEES Members. The photo took place when they threw a sushi party after they defeated the Hanged Man Arcana. He took the frame, "So Arisato gave this photo to her, huh..."

"Sorry for waiting!" Minako said as she rushed to the living room, "Senpai?" she approached Akihiko who still stood in front of the bookshelf. She looked at the picture he grabbed, "Ah, that picture!Nii-sama gave it to me, I don't know why but he told me to keep it. It was my favorite picture afterall, althought he looked emotionless." She giggled. Then Minako grabbed Akihiko's wrist, "Come on! Let's go! Don't make a lady to wait so long."

* * *

><p>They arrived at the city and started to look around. "The weather is great today! Don't you agree senpai?" she smiled, "Let's have fun today!" She dragged Akihiko to the famous mall in the Ayanagi City, Croissee.<p>

Minako then, dragged Akihiko to the music shop, "Hey senpai, listen to this song!" she slung the headset to Akihiko. "The title was, Kosmos Cosmos...I love this song. The words, the sound, the beat...wow..." she sounded excited.

Akihiko slung over the headset, "yeah the song was cool" he nodded. He just confused with her strange attitude. _For a while she looked so down, but now...it was like yesterday wasn't exist._

"Right?" she sounded happy and looked at the other CD song, "Wow! A new single of Angela, Sokyuu...I must buy it." She took the CD and went to the cashier, "Wait here senpai, I'll pay for this first."

Akihiko just nodded and looked at Minako directly, "It can't be she..." he said to himself and shooked his head. "If that's true so she was more dangerous than his brother. I hope she won't hurt herself badly."

After they went to the music store, Minako dragged him to the clothes store, "Hey Senpai let's do some window shopping! I want to know about your sense of fashion." she said as she smiled to him.

Akihiko looked confused to her, "Wha..what..."

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Minako asked Akihiko. She slid the curtain and showed him the outfit she wore, one piece dress with the leght of the dress was above her knee. The colour was soft blue with a little flowers pattern around it, the flower colours was pink and purple. She matched the dress with a pale cream coloured knitted waist coat.<p>

Akihiko amazed with her appearence, "You look...cute..." he said as he cheek started to blush. After Akihiko told her, his comment, she went inside the fitting room again. He doubt that she tried another outfit. He can't believe that, he must acompany her to do this. He wasn't her brother or her boyfriend but..for him to do this with her, gave her the comment about her outfit and waited for another, it was embarassing for him.

Then the curtain slid off, Akihiko eyes was widened, he was suprised. Minako wore a sleeveless one piece dress with the leght under her knee. It has a lace beneath it and a ribbon on the back of her waist. The dress colour was soft pink. She matched it with a light brown ankle boots, brown blazer and red scarf around her neck, "So, how about this?" she sked.

"Er...how about you loosen your hair.." Akihiko's face blushed as he tried to give a comment, "And change the scarf with a straw hat...and...change the blazer with...a knitted waist coat..and the boots with a flat shoes...maybe..."

Minako did what Akihiko said and she looked at the mirror she smiled brigthly, "Wow thank you Sanada-senpai. It looks like an outfit for spring or summer... I love it!" She smiled as she turned to him to show it.

Akihiko's face got more red than before. He realized that Minako was really cute, even when she loosened her hair, she was beautifull, he admit that. "You're...You're welcome..." Gladly that he was with Yukari,Mitsuru and Fuuka back then, when they were in the dorm. The girls always wore some stylish, fashionable, modist, and chic outfit. Because of them, now he could give Minako a comment about her outfit.

"Okay then!" Minako clapped her hand, "I'll buy this!"

* * *

><p>For a while, they just walked around the mall. Went to some accessories shop only to do a window shopping. To the jewelry store, she stop for a while looked at the display, she looked at the lucky charm bracelete, and Akihiko realized that, "What's wrong?" he asked and Minako shook her head and walked away.<p>

So, they ended the day with sat on the wood chair near the fountain, "What a great day!" Minako said happily. "Sorry senpai you must tag along with me all of the day."

"No problem" Akihiko said easily, "Glad to see you smile again" Akihiko smiled at her.

"What?" Minako looked confused, "What do you mean senpai?"

Akihiko sighed, "Last night a thought about the matters, I don't know what should I say to you when you wake up. When I see your face this morning, you still look sad, so I decided to take you a walk."

_Minato...please tell me if this is the right._...he thought. _I decide this not only for your sake, but for her as well._

"Thank you very much...senpai.." Minako's face blushed. "To think about me..."

"Because...it seems that you still have something on your mind. You try to pretend that nothing happen, like yesterday just a dream..." Akihiko looked serious, "Maybe it isn't right for me to tell you this now..but...I swear for Arisato's sake to protect you...because of my powerless...you lost someone important in your life...so..if something burden you just tell me...I'll hear it..You're not alone after all."

_She's like his brother, act like there's nothing in their mind. You reminded me not only about Minato, but Miki too, especially your smile...I didn't want to hurt your feeling with tell about Minato. But now, if I told you it just hurt your heart for sure._...he thought.

"I promise to take you to Iwatodai..." he said as he lowered his head.

Minako shooked her head, "Please senpai don't blame yourself! It wasn't yor faulth that Nii-sama..."

"Just let me protect you...let me promise that...I realized that I wasn't his replacement but, let me take a responsibility because of my powerless!" he shouted.

_Let me protect you until I can explain the answer..._

Minako gave up and she grabbed Akihiko's hand, "Alright then...but let me tell you one thing senpai.." she smiled at him, "You're not powerless...you saved my life back then..."

Akihiko's face suddenly got red, "Okay..thank you..."

"Let's head back?" she smiled at him, "Shall we?"

* * *

><p>Akihiko walked her to her apartement and when they arrived Minako grabbed his wrist, "Would you mind to come over? I insist.." she said and Akihiko just nodded. Minako the hanged her coat and Akihiko's coat to the hangar. "Just sit on the coach. I'll be back!" she said as she grabbed her cellphone which was ringing, and walked to the kitchen.<p>

Akihiko sat on the coach and looked at the window, "It's gonna rain..." he said and sighed. Then he heard Minako's shouted, "I told you already! We are OVER!" he suprised and Minako walked away with two cup of tea.

"Sorry for you to hear that...friends of mine..." she sighed, "A little problem but...it wasn't important.."

"So, why you invite me over now?" Akihiko asked her.

"Oh yeah.." Minako jumped and walked away to the kitchen again and took something, "I want you to try this. I owe you a lot after all." It was a sweet fries.

"Thanks.." Akihiko said as he started to eat the sweet fries.

"It was too sweet wasn't it?" Minako asked as she looked worry and nervous.

Akihiko shooked his head, "Not at all...it was delicious..."

Minako looked happy, "Really! Glad to hear that! I used the sugar a little.."

"How do you..." Akihiko want to ask her, how did she know that he didn't like a sweet things.

"Ah...sorry...Nii-sama wrote a letter about you. When he made a milkshake for all of you. Then when I saw you ate at cafeteria...you preferred to order black coffee or plain tea and castela." Minako cut his words and tried to explain it so he won't think that she was stalking him or something like that.

"You really pay a good attention with the other..." Akihiko smiled. "And you DON'T owe me anything."

Both of them laughed, "So...maybe I should head back now. It'll be rain soon and I don't want to get soak..."

"Sorry to keep you for this long" Minako apologized.

Akihiko waved his hand, "It's okay. Really. I really love it when hang out with you."

Both of them walked to the front door. Akihiko wore his coat and Minako opened the door. "So, thanks for today senpai. Be careful with the thunder." She said as she smiled to him.

"You're welcome. Hurry up get inside or you'll catch a cold." Akihiko said as he smiled back to her.

Suddenly a thunder clashed, the light and the sound suprised both of them. "KYAAA...!" Minako suprised and jumped to Akihiko. She hugged Akihiko's neck tightly and her body was trembling.

Akihiko suprised not only because of the thunder, but because of Minako as well. Her body was pressed on his body, and he was blushed. He knew that maybe she was afraid with thunder and he patted her back, tried to make her calm. "Are you afraid?" he asked, "It's over now...Arisato..." Akihiko looked at the petite brunette, she still burried her face on his chest, "Arisato...?" _Damn..thunder._..he cursed the thunder.

Minako realized that she still hugged Akihiko, then she released her hand, "Sorry senpai..it's hurt?" she looked panicked and her face was red.

Akihiko shook his head, "Not at all. I'm fine." He rubbed his back of his neck, "Hurry get inside!" he ordered.

Minako nodded, "Oh, yeah senpai, here for you," she gave a piece of paper to him, "Oyasuminasai" she then closed the door.

Akihiko looked at the piece of paper, then he smiled, "Hmph..." on it, it was Minako's cellphone number, e-mail and her apartement phone. _Again..I face the past...Miki..Shinji...Minato..._

* * *

><p>So, please R&amp;R my story..<p>

hehehehe...

Wow, I realize that a lot of Minako's flag for Akihiko...

Is Minako looks like an OOC character? I just thought that she has another side of Minato (if you played P3P), she was cheerfull, energytic and -what else-...yeah maybe you know that...talk active...

Hmmm...I want to ask something to the reader, Should I make OC in this story, the OC was Minako's boyfriend...yeah I thought to give Akihiko a rival...so are you agree? If don't, it doesn't matter because I have another idea too...it just my mind split into two...just that... :D

So please leave your opinion and comment, thanks! :D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	7. Chapter 7

So, I rewrite it...

Hope you like it guys!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the Persona Series and the ATLUS Corp. too.

* * *

><p><strong>LOST CONTROL<strong>

Akihiko played his cellphone, he looked at his inbox and smiled. There was her name on the display, Minako Arisato. After she gave him the phone number. He mailed her, even though that they were in the same university. But because their faculty was different, it was normal for him to send her a messages.

It was October now, and the weather was getting colder than before. He stood up from his desk and walked away from the class. Someone smashed his back, "Hey Aki!" it was Ueda, "Want to go to the autopsy class?" he asked.

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah..."

"Cool, lets go together!" Ueda said as he showed his teeth.

* * *

><p>Minako helped Ishida-sensei to prepare the lecture at the lab, "Arisato-kun you will be my assistant for this afternoon class!" he ordered her.<p>

"Which class sensei?" Minako asked Ishida-sensei. Became a genius student in university made her bussier with became the lecturer's assistant. But she loved it, she loved to teach something.

"Autopsy class, minor for the Law Faculty" The lecturer said to her.

Her eyes widened as she remembered something, "But...the class was for the sophormore...and I..I ama freshman..." Minako remembered that Akihiko told her about the courses of his major. Yeah, he told her from (in) the mail.

"No but..." Ishida-sensei looked at her, "You already got Human Anatomy right?" he asked her and Minako just nodded. "Well, it's fine. Because Nikaido-kun wasn't here right now. She left to make some another research, yeah you know...the –what you called that- syndrome.."

Ishida-sensei seemed unpleasant with the apathy syndrome thing, she wondered why but it didn't bother her, she just chuckled. "Alright sensei...I'll help.."

* * *

><p>Before the class start, Minako already in the class, waiting for the colleger and Ishida-sensei. She read the book that she just bought a few days ago, the title was Kujira No Hane, The Whale Feathers. The storyline was different with another story, so she seemed curious and serious when read it.<p>

Akihiko and Ueda entered the class and suprised with the figure in front of them, Minako and she was reading a book. Akihiko smiled and Ueda looked at him. "Aki?" Ueda asked him.

"Uh yeah, come on let's seat.." Akihiko said to Ueda, tried to hide his happy grin on his face. Because finally he can meet with her. Fortunately, Ishida-sensei came and started to talk with Minako, so Minako didn't realize that Akihiko was looking at her.

The other colleger came and the class begun. Minako just helped Ishida-sensei to point at the human body's part. Akihiko was amazed when Minako tried to give another explanation. Akihiko tried to focus with her words and the class too.

When the classover, Akihiko and Ueda walked away from the class and walked to the main lobby. "Never knew that she'll help the sophormore's subject..." Ueda eyes looked shocked. "Her explanation...it was complicated..but easy for us to undersatnd it...unbelieveable that person like her was exist."

"She is exist, Ueda.." Akihiko said to Ueda toneless.

"Yeah I knew. It wasn't dream.." Ueda nodded his head, "But, it'll difficult for the guys to approach her and ask her to go out..."

"Why?" Akihiko asked.

"Because she was too kind. She always try her best to help the other. I heard that she helped the cooking club to make a feast for the dean." Ueda sounded helpless.

_Same with her brother_...Akihiko thought.._but difficult to approach...I don't think so..._

"So, where are you going right now?" Ueda asked Akihiko.

"Dunno..maybe just wandering around the city to kill the time or maybe just head back..I want to take my privacy time after all." Akihiko answered easily. "See you later Ueda!" he waved his hand and walked away.

* * *

><p>Minako walked home by herself, after helped Ishida-sensei, suddenly she felt uncomfortable. It seemed like something inside her forced to come out. So she decided to go home. She remembered that she felt this feeling after she read the Kujira no Hane, she read the part about when the wanderer went to the empty village. She assumed it looked like a people hearts, when she thought about that sudden she felt uncomfortable.<p>

"Oh God...what's wrong with me..." she tried to pull herself together and waiting for the traffic light to cross the road. Then she looked at the big television on the building, it was informed about the Apathy Syndrome. "The apathy.." she muttered.

Suddenly someone patted her shoulder and when she turned back she suprised, someone covered her mouth and took her. She tried to release but she was powerless. She looked at the person, it was the guy who tried to harm her back then, he wasn't alone but with his friends too. They took her to the alley.

"So...where your silverette boyfriend?" one of them asked.

A guy with black coat took her cellphone, "Mind if I call him?"

"We don't have any business with you.." The leader said to her as he grabbed her collar, "We just want you to call that guy. But first..." he then looked at Minako. "Let us play with you..." he smiled devily.

Minako was really scared, she released from the guy's grip and she crawled until she was cornered to the wall. "Nii-sama...Sanada-senpai.."

* * *

><p>Akihiko was reading a newspaper, he looked for a news about the Apathy Syndrome. He paid the newspaper and started to walk to the station, when he want to check in his ticket, suddenly his cellphone ringing. He looked at it and it was picture message, from Minako. He never thought that she would sent him a picture message. He downloaded it and opened it, suddenly his eyes widened, full with anger and he clinched his fist, "Shit.." he dashed out from the station.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yups..we already sent it. It was Sanada right?" The guy with piercing on his ears said and he looked amused, "I asked the girls before, and they gave us the guy name.."<p>

"Can't wait to see his freakin out face..." one of his friend with blue coat said.

The other member with eyepatch was looked at Minako, "But she was really hot dude...no wonder if the guys after her..."

Minako was shocked, the punks used her to allure Akihiko. Fortunely, for now they just hit her and her clothes was tear out a little. "Don't do that..." she said.

"Hey, she said something.." the punk approached her and grabbed her hair, "What's wrong? Want more?" he said as he grinned devily.

As the gang start to touch her again, Minako was really scared and panicked she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt something inside her came out and she heard the people screamed.

"MONSTER!"

"Arrgh...what the hell is that!"

"Wha..what..." she tried to open her eyes slowly and looked at the figure in front of her, it was her persona...Kartikeya...but she looked different, she attacked the people and the gang member fall one by one.

Minako was shocked, she summoned Kartikeya without evoker and it was visible, she looked at the punks and gasped. The punks were unconcious, no they were suffered. Their state were like the apathy syndrome's victim. Minako was shocked, she couldn't breath...she killed them didn't she..."Kartikeya...you..you...ate their...hearts..?" she looked at Kartikeya.

"MINAKO!"

She heard someone shouted her name. She turned to the source of the voice, it was him, Sanada Akihiko, "Sanada-senpai..." she said weakily. Akihiko ran over to her, but suddenly Kartikeya started to attack him, "KARTIKEYA DON'T!" Minako shouted and Kartikeya's move was stopped and she was gone.

Akihiko shocked and looked around, "What the hell happening here...?" he said. Then he looked at Minako and grabbed her shoulder tightly, "Arisato! Are you alright?" he panicked.

"Senpai..I...I..killed them..." Minako said as she started to lost her concious, "...with..my Persona..."

* * *

><p>So, end of the chapter<p>

Please R&R..don't flame...:D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	8. Chapter 8

Hmmm...so the eighth cahpter...

I rewrite it guys!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the Persona Series and the ATLUS Corp. too

* * *

><p><strong>RESTLESSNESS &amp; POWERLESS<strong>

Akihiko waited patiently in the Hospital, waiting for the doctor to check up Minako. He still unbelieved with the thing that happen back then. Minako defeated the gang with her persona, but the persona caused the gang unconcious no, it was more than unconcious it was more like their state are similiar like the Apathy Syndrome's victim. He then scratched his silver hair, "Gosh...what the hell..." he muttered to himself.

_FLASHBACK_

Kartikeya's figure was gone and Akihiko was really suprised, he looked around him, "What the hell happening here...?" he said. Then he looked at his junior, Minako, she looked scared and panicked. First anger fulfilled his mind, he really want to kill the gang, but when he arrived and saw the event, the anger was gone and then Akihiko approached Minako, he grabbed her shoulder tightly, "Arisato! Are you alright?" he panicked.

"Senpai..I...I..killed them..." Minako said as she started to lost her concious, "...with..my Persona..."

"Hey..hey...hang in there! Arisato!" Akihiko shouted, he then took out his cellphone and called the ambulance and the police as well.

_END OF THE FLASHBACK_

_So..her persona did this_...Akihiko thought.._.but how...how can this happen..._

A man in white coat came out from the patient room, he seems he's the doctor "Minako Arisato, which one is her relative?" he asked as he looked at the people who sat in the lobby.

Akihiko stood up, "I am, but I'm not her relative. I'm her friend, I'm the one who called the ambulance and bring her here." He then approached the doctor, "So, doctor how is she? Is she alright?"

The doctor sighed, "Fortunely, her life was saved. Her wound was only a stracth and bruise, but it didn't endanger her life in dangerous. The guys didn't do anything strange to her." The doctor smiled at Akihiko, "Well, she is just exhausted and a bit little shocked. Now she was in the patient room. You can accompany her."

Akihiko was relieved and he bowed, "Thank you very much!" he then walked away to the patient room. He searched for the brunette and he found her, sleeping. Her face was mesmerized him, her angelic face, not only because her pale white skin, but her peaceful expression, it made Akihiko really relieved. "Arisato.." he said as he sat beside her bed.

"Sorry...for coming late..but..." Akihiko kept silent for a while, "but I amrelieved that those guys didn't do anything to you..." He then clinched his fist, "Again...I couldn't protect you...sorry...despite that I promised to you..."

Suddenly the police came and gave Akihiko a sign. Akihiko nodded then stroked her hair, "But for now...just take a rest. I'll be back..the cop just want to ask me, I'll just give them the information that I knew."

* * *

><p>Minako sat in a pitch black room, she was scared, please help me...I'm scared Somebody...please...She then remembered that her Persona attacked the gang. I killed them...maybe this is the punishment...<p>

"Minako Arisato-sama..." someone came and called her name.

Minako turned to the voice's source. She looked at the figure, it was the person that she met in the velvet room. A pale skinned man, with a blue suit, his gold eyes looked at her directly, "You're.."

"It's me. Theodore." The man said, "But, you can call me Theo for short. And you always calling me that."

"Theo..." Minako said weakily, "Why you're here and why I'm here? What am I doing here?"

"This place was inside your dream...I went from the velvet room to find you. I have something to tell you...about your Persona.." Theodore explained,, "And.."

"THEO**,** I KILLED THEM!" Minako shouted as Theo told her about Persona, "THE GANG...WITH MY PERSONA!" She then grabbed her head, "I..I...I..."

Theodore grabbed Minako's hand, "You didn't kill them. They still alive, they just lost their concious. Like the Apathy's...They'll recover soon."

"But how...? And..and why Kartikeya's appeared...and ate their hearts?" Minako started to cry.

"It'll recover soon, but you must wait." Theodore tried to calm her, "Your Persona appear because your heart was restless. As your remember, Persona was your mask, the power of your heart. You have a lot of thing in your mind, and it was affected your heart."

"Restless?" Minako confused, "Because of what?"

Theodore wiped her tears, "I can't tell you. You're the only one who know the answer. Now please my dearest one, stay calm...and you'll able to control it...I know you can do it because you're the special one." Theodore then patted her head, "You're strong." He then smiled, "Now just go back my dearest one. Someone was waiting you."

Minako smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Theo...you always help me a lot..." then Minako's figure was gone.

"He was one of your power afterall..." Theodore said weakily as he looked at the card that he held, The Star..."For you, he wasn't the emperor..he is your star..."

* * *

><p>The dazzled lamp light, made Minako slowly opened her eyes, "Where..." she whispered. She moved her hand and saw the bandage, "so...it is the Hospital..." She put down her hand, and felt someone hand. "Hm?" she tried to see the person beside her bed.<p>

She saw a silver hair and the person was fell asleep, she recognized him, "Sanada-senpai..." she said. But she tried to not to wake him up. She lifted up her body so she could saw him . Minako tried to touch Akihiko's hand, but sudden she heard him, groaned. _He is awake..._

"Arisato..?" Akihiko said as he opened his eyes and looked at Minako.

"Good Morning, maybe...Sanada-senpai?" She smiled at him, weakly.

Akihiko looked at his watch, "It's still midnight...I'll call the doctor first.." he stood up, "Wait here.." he walked away from the room.

Minako just nodded. Even Theo had told her to calm down, but she was still confused. About her Persona, it ate the people hearts. But if she remembered, it wasn't the people hearts, it looked like her persona ate the soul of the people. It was different with the Apathy Syndrome's case.

"Arisato-san, glad that you awake." A man in a white coat came and Akihiko was behind him, "May I check your condition first?"

Minako smiled and nodded, "Sure doctor..please.."

After the doctor checked her, then he left and Minako just alone with Akihiko, "Un..Senpai.." she tried to say something to him.

Akihiko just patted her head, "Keep the question for later. You must take a rest first. Now, just go sleep again. I'll bewaiting here." He said gently and gave her a warm smile.

Minako was blushed and covered herself with her blanket, "Un...Senpai...Thank you.." she said and she started to sleep.

* * *

><p>At the morning, both of them awoke because the nurse came and told them that Minako can went home tomorrow. Akihiko was relieved, but when he saw Minako's face, she looked sad. "Arisato, what's wrong?"<p>

"I..I just had a dream last night..." she tried to tell him about her conversation with Theodore, "I met with Theodore..." Akihiko didn't say anything, he just waiting her to continue. "Will you hear about my dream, senpai?" Minako asked him and Akhiko just nodded, he looked really calm.

Minako told him the whole conversation, the accident, the persona and about her heart. After she told Akihiko, both of them kept quiet. "So..it was different right?" Akihiko started, "About the persona ate the people hearts or maybe their soul..."

Minako just nodded, "Theo told me that it was same with the Apathy, but I didn't think about that, even it was same, but the cause was different. Shadow and Persona, both of them was different."

"Technically, maybe it was same. Both of Persona and Shadow were came from the people hearts. Shadow attacked the people not only from the outside but the inside as well," Akihiko said as he remembered that the even the Shadow came because of the Kirijo's experiment but it could came from inside the person as well. "But, the result was little different."

Akihiko looked at Minako, "When your Persona ate it. How is your feeling?" he asked.

"I...I feel more powerfull than before..." Minako answered.

Akihiko touched his chin, "Powefull huh..."

Minako tried to remember about the restlessness in her heart. "I..I was..thought that I was powerless. After Sanada-senpai told me that I wasn't alone, and when I read the Kujira No Hane, and last, when the gang caught me easily." She remembered it and started to cry, "I tought that moment, I was really powerless! But I'm not a weak girl! I can do everything by myself! I can take care of myself! But it still...how I was broken easily back then..it proved that I was powerless..."

Minako grabbed the blanket tightly, "When...when the gang tried to hurt me and they tried to hurt senpai too. Anger because I couldn't do anything filled my heart. I want to become more strong!" Minako rose up her voice, "And..and..then...Kartikeya came..."

_Stop it..it's enough already._..Akihiko thought.._don't hurt yourself more than this..._

"She attacked.."

_Stop..._

"Killed..."

_Stop..._

"And now... I'm the..murderer..."

"STOP IT!" Akihiko suddenly shouted. Minako was suprised and her eyes widened. Akihiko approached her and grabbed her shoulder tightly. "You're not the murderer! It was an accident! It's normal for you to protect yourself that time!". _Please..don't blame yourself..it hurt your heart but it hurt my heart more..._

"I'm the one you must blame! I easily promised to protect you! But I didn't fulfill it!" Akihiko shouted.

Minako looked angry, "Why you keep to blame yourself! I didn't ask you to promise and protect me! "Tears came out from her eyes. "And don't say like that you know everything about me!"

Minako started to lost control ofher emotion, "Because of you..because of your powerlessness...Minato-Niisama must sacrifises his life! Why! If you have more power maybe he's still life and I won't break like this ea-" Minako stopped as she realized her words. It was wrong, it hurt him. She then looked at Akihiko, he was really shocked. "Ah...Senpai..sorry I didn't mean to.."

Akihiko released his grip and turned his face, "Yeah...if I had more power that time...Maybe he's still life. It would be great if I'm the one who become the Great Seal. All the important thing in my life was gone after all. Nobody will feel sad, nobody will cry for me, nobody will mourn my death." Akihiko felt sad, "Yeah..it would be great if I die..that time."

"Senpai...I..I'm.."

"Ah, I'll call the nurse..it's time for your check up right?" Akihiko started to walk away and he didn't turn his face to Minako, "I'm going out for a while, wait here..." He then closed the door. Left Minako alone.

Minako felt guilty, she shouldn't said that to Akihiko. It just accidently spilled out. Her tears won't stop, "Senpai...I'm sorry..I didn't mean..."

* * *

><p>After he called the nurse, Akihiko didn't return to the room. He tried to calm himself, so he decided to go out for a while. He texted Minako, that he go out to get something to eat. When she had hurt his heart with her words, he can't leave her alone and he wonder why.<p>

He stopped in front of a Toys Store, looked at the dolls on the store's display. He remembered his deceased little sister, Miki. "Hhh...Miki...what I'm supposed to do..." He continued his walk until he stopped and came in to the cafe. _I understand her feeling. But for her to take all the burden by herself..It wasn't fair...She lost her family, her brother. She didn't look like Minato, Minato always showed us the emotionless face, like it didn't burden him. But Minako, she tried to look strong, with showed the cheerfull smile, but inside her heart..she was..broken...I knew that. So, it was easy for me to figure her feeling, _Akihiko thought.

Akihiko sipped the coffee that he ordered, _But for now...why I keep thinking about her. She was right, I didn't know everything about her. Even she read all about SEES, It doesn't mean that both of us, know each other. We just know a little. I met her, when my sophormore years start._ _I knew her for eight months, just that not more._ Akihiko tapped his temple, _Is her existences was important for me? Because I saw Miki on her? Yeah...maybe it was, I really missed my little sister a lot. But, are this the right answer?_

Akihiko still in his deep thought, until his cellphone vibrated, "Oh!" he opened it and read the message. It was from Mitsuru.

**Akihiko, can you come to Iwatodai on the 31 st January? We want to see him afterall. You didn't come last January and last year too, because you're busy with your college. But this time, can you make it?**

Akihiko remembered their promise back then. After Minato's funeral, they promised to visit Minato every 31st January. They didn't choose 5th March, because it sounded little strange, he died on January, he still breathed until 5th March, was a miracle because he lived with a borrowed life.

Before he replied it, he remembered that he promised Minako to take her to Iwatodai. So, maybe he cantry to ask her to go with himto take her with him this time. Even he still haven't found the answer why he cared so much about her. After he and her had hurted each other with each other words. He want to keep the promise, didn't want to see her suffered again.

_She lost her parents when she was six. Separated from her they had met again, they only sent mail to each other. And when Minato dead, she didn't see him, didn't hear his last words. She suffered..yeah..suffered._

"A man must keep his own words." He said as he texted 'Yes, I'll come' to Mitsuru.

* * *

><p>So end of the chapter :D<p>

Fuuh..it's quiet long...hehehe...

Please R&R and don't flame...

For Yosho25 : Thank you! For reading and tell your opinion. It help me. But for now, just wait okay!

Regards

Fuyu Aki


	9. Chapter 9

The ninth chapter... Yaay!

Thank you to review it, Rein Walker, Moon Willow, and I forgot xD...

I'll try my best to improve my skill.. :D

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Persona Series and the ATLUS Corp. Too

* * *

><p><strong>ON THE WAY HOME<strong>

Akihiko returned to the Hospital. Even Minako hurted his heart, but it didn't stop him to look after her. He brougth an apple for Minako and when he opened the door, he was suprised. Saori, one of Minako's friend was there. "Ah, Sanada-san...good evening.I'm Saori Hasegawa, I'm Minako's friend." Saori greeted him. Akihiko just nodded and looked at Minako, she didn't turn her face to him, she turned her face down.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sanada Akihiko. So..Hasegawa-san...how do you know that Arisato was here?" Akihiko asked Saori as he placed the apple on the table.

"Minako called me..." Saori answered as she turned to Minako, "Err...yeah..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ask you like that. I relieved that you come to vist her here." Akihiko smiled, "So..maybe..you can take my place to look after her? I have something to do, maybe I'll go home for now."

_It's for the best...just give me and Arisato time to think about it..._Akihiko thought.

Minako bit suprised when she heard that Akihiko will go home, but she didn't want to see his face right now, _Senpai..please don't say it..please stay here_..Minako thought. But she couldn't say it.

"Well, I must go now, so Hasegawa-san, can you do me a favor?" Akihiko asked Saori.

Saori nodded, "Sure Sanada-san. I'm free afterall."

"Thanks." Akihiko smiled and opened the door, "So, I'll excuse myself then. See you later, Arisato-san, Hasegawa-san. Good evening." And he closed the door.

Saori felt stanger aura between Akihiko and Minako, so she looked at Minako, "Mind to tell me about you and Sanada-san?"

* * *

><p>Akihiko arrived at his apartement, threw his trench coat to the couch and took off the scarf, then he sat on the couch, took a deep breath and sighed. "Hhhh..." Akihiko then closed his eyes, "So, now what should I do? Why this thing hurt me badly?"<p>

He then stood up and walked to his room. _Maybe I must talk to Mitsuru about this thing_, he thought as he grabbed his cellphone and dialed Mitsuru's number. But then he cancelled it, _no..I must solve this thing by myself._ He then changed his clothes, made a glass of hot tea and went to sleep.

Next morning, Akihiko went to the hospital. Today Minako got permission to leave the hospital, so he decided to help her. When he was on his way to the hospital, he stopped, he looked at the shrine. A lot of people prepared the festival. "Matsuri..so they have a matsuri on October too.." Akihiko said to himself. He thought that maybe he'll ask Minako to go out with him to the festival. Although he didn't believe with faith or something related with the shrine, he liked to see the festival and when he still in the high school, he went together to the matsuri with Minato and the others.

Although both of them was in the worse condition, yeah maybe he could said that, they had a little cold war, but it didn't stop him to ask her go with him. _Maybe it'll change her mood and I'll try to talk with her again..._he thought.

* * *

><p>Minako changed her outfit and she prepared to go home to her apartement. Saori went home early in morning, because she had morning duty to help her family and Minako couldn't blame her. She helped her by looking after her last night, and she was happy to have someone with her that night.<p>

Despite that she felt guilty because she had hurted Akihiko's feeling, she tried to act that she and Akihiko was fine. But that night, Saori forced her to tell her about her problem and Akihiko, Minako refused to tell it. Fortunely, Saori accepted her decision to not to tell her, and she didn't bug Minako.

"Sanada-senpai..I wonder if he still mad at me..." She looked at her cellphone and checked her mail inbox. After Akihiko left, he didn't text her and nor did she. "How stupid am to said that to him, I'll apologize to him later.." She said as she walked to the door. Suddenly the door opened and Minako looked at the person who opened it. It was him, Akihiko Sanada. "Er..senpai.." she was suprised.

"Where is Hasegawa-san?" Akihiko asked as he was suprised too, because Minako was alone.

Tried to not make him worry, Minako started to explain, "She...she went home early morning. She must help her family afterall. But don't worry, she..she stayed for a night and she also brought my clothes." She showed her smile, "So what bring you to the hospital this morning Senpai?" she asked.

"I just...remebered that you get permission to go home today. And I eerr...I'm here..just want to help, just that. Is it burdening you?" Akihiko's voice was rubbed his nose tried to stay calm in front of her.

Minako smiled and shook her head, "Un..it's not a burden for me..." _Senpai, you're really kind. How should I respond to your kindness..?_,"Thank you for coming Senpai" Minako showed him her gentle smile.

"Ready to go?" Akhiko smiled too, "Here, let me bring your belongings. You are still on recovery afterall." He took Minako's bag.

Minako blushed a little, "Thank you.."

* * *

><p>On the way to Minako's apartement, both of them kept silent. Although the ice had melted a little, because of their conversation on the hospital back then. Still, something burden their hearts. Minako looked at Akihiko, she felt more uneasy with him because he acted like the normally this morning. She hadn't tell him that she was sorry. She turned her face down, <em>Oh God, please...help me...<em>she thought.

Suddenly Akihiko stopped and Minako was suprised, she then turned her face to him, "Senpai..what's wrong?" she asked.

Akihiko pointed his finger to the Shrine, "It'll be a matsuri in the Shrine for a week. You want to come?" He asked her.

_What..he asks me to come with him to the Matsuri._..Minako is suprised. "Um..sure...but...when?" she asked Akihiko.

"The Matsuri start tomorrow. How about Saturday? Are you free?" Akihiko asked as he looked at the pamflet.

_Maybe this is the path that God give to me...God, you give me a chance to talk with him._..Minako thought, _Thanks God.._"Sure, Senpai.. I'd love to go with you!" She smiled as she accepted his offer. "Matsuri...It's been a long time since I went there with my friends at Inaba..."

"So let's go or we'll miss the train." Akihiko grabbed Minako's hand as they walked away from the Shrine.

It was Sunday, and the train when on Sunday should not be full, but this day it was. Akihiko remembered that today, there were a Fair and Circus in the Mall and the people were excited to see it. In the train, both of them didn't get a seat, so they stood up.

Minako stood near the train's door so when the door opened, the people which went out the train and entered the train almost bumped into her, and she almost tumbled. Akihiko realized the situation, "Want to exchange place?" he offered.

"It's fine Senpai...I..kyaa.." Someone bumped into her and she fell to held her so she didn't fall in front of the people. His left hand was on her back while his right hand held the handgrip. Her face was on his chest and her hands grabbed his shirt, their bodies was close, "So..sorry...Senpai.." She looked at Akihiko.

Akihiko looked at the people, "Let's just exchange, remember you're still on recovery. I don't want anything bad happen to you again." Akihiko turned his body to the train's door as he exchange his position with Minako. But he didn't release Minako, he still held her ,tightly. "Maybe you're still mad and don't like me act like this. But, it's not a big problem for me, you're unhurt afterall. That's enough for me." He said on the one of her ears.

Minako blushed and she just burried her face on his chest. She smelled his scent and she tighten her grip, "I'm not mad..." she said quietly. But because of the train sound, Akihiko didn't hear it.

Akihiko didn't release his hand, and he realized that their bodies was close. He could felt her leg, fortunely she wore legging, _Shit...what I'm thinking..she's just friend..friend..._he thought, tried to calm himself.

Akihiko looked at Minako, her face was burried on his chest. Her hair tickled his face, but it didn't interfere him. He just blushed because of her hair scent, _The scent like..lavender__**.**_... he thought. Then, the train stopped, and he heard the train's annoucement. They reached the destination. "Arisato..we're here. So let's go!" Akihiko said to Minako as he walked out the train with her.

"Woah...really crowded in there..." Akihiko said.

"Senpai..your hand.." Minako said shyly, Akihiko's hand held her hand and it was tight.

Akihiko suprised and he released Minako's hand, "Sorry..I didn't mean ...to..hold it for that long. It hurts? He strached the back of his head.

Minako just giggled, "No..not at all..."

Akihiko relieved, "Come on. Let's keep going..."

Minako nodded, "sure.."

They arrived at Minako's apartement, "May I accompany you to your room?" Akihiko asked. It was unusual question, but she's on recovery so it was normal to ask her about that.

Minako shook her head, "No...it's fine. I'll take a lift after all." She kept silent for a while, "Ng..senpai...thank you very much. Not only for escorting me home, but also for saving me, waiting and accompany me at the Hospital..."

Akihiko patted her head, "It's okay. Just take a rest for now, or we can't go to the Matsuri."

Minako nodded, "Yeah. Please be carefull Senpai." She bowed her body a little and enetered the apartement's door. She turned her body to see Akihiko and waved her hand, and Akihiko waved back.

"Sanada-senpai...I'm sorry..." Minako whispered, "You're too kind. I hurted you..but why you stil care about me...?"

* * *

><p>So, end of the ninth chapter!<p>

Please R&R and don't flame... :D

I realized that the story going pretty I tried to match the phase so not too fast nor too slow. I hope so.. XP

See you next chapter guys!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	10. Chapter 10

The tenth chapter...

Thanks for all reviewer, it helped me a lot, and I'll my best to more be carefull now.

DISCLAIMER : I didn't own the Persona Series and ATLUS corp...

* * *

><p><strong>ONE DONE, ONE LEFT<strong>

Two days after Minako got out from the Hospital. She didn't waste her time, she went to the college, studied even she still had bandage on her hand. The people stared at her, but it didn't make her worry or whatever**.** Maybe people thought that she got into fighting or something**,** bu she didn't care.

Maybe the rumor affected her popularity, but it didn't affect her grade. She didn't mind if the people hate her, avoid her or something like that. People had their own opinion and point of view after all. And the only person who knew the best about her was herself.

"Minako, are you alright?" Saori asked in worry voice.

"I'm fine Saori. Just let them do what they like." Minako answered as she drank a can of green tea.

"But...the people stared at you.." Saori looked sad.

Minako looked around, "It's fine, really..just ignore them Saori. The rumor won't take a long time after all."

Saori grabbed Minako's hand, "But it's not only about your injuries, about the fight..but it also about you and Sanada-san..."

"WHAT!" Minako suprised, "What did the rumor tell?" She coriously asked now.

"The rumor said that..you're going out with him. And..and you got into fight because...you..turned him down,...it didn't make any sense, right?"

Minako's mouth opened because she was shocked, "It didn't make any sense! And there is no relation at all**..**what a stupid rumor..." _If I fought him, I won't be here right now, I'll die..._.she thought.

"Hey, how about go to the Matsuri?" Saori asked Minako.

Minako suprised and her face got red, "Eerrr...about the Matsuri, someone had asked me..I promised to go with that person" She smiled at Saori.

Saori grinned, "I think I know the person...his first name start with A, end with O...and.."

"AH! STOP IT!" Minako tried to wrap Saori's mouth, "Don't say his name, or the other will hear it and I'll get a trouble!"

"Ahahahahaha..." Saori laughed, "Alright..alright...I , that's true that you'll go with him, right?"

Minako just nodded, "But..." she looked little sad, because she remembered that she hasn't apologize to him.

"What's wrong?" Saori asked Minako, "Do you have anything to tell me?"

Minako shooked her head, and Saori knew that Minako didn't want to tell her about her problem. Saori sighed and smiled, "Okay, just be yourself Minako. Lately, you didn't behave like yourself."

_Be myself_...Minako thought.

"Just be carefull on your way to go home. You are still on recovery afterall. See you tomorrow, I must go home now!" Saori smiled, she waved her hand.

Minako smiled and waved back, "Un...okay..you too..." After Saori went, Minako sighed and she looked at her watch, "Ah, crap! I must go to the cafe now!" She started to run, but suddenly someone tripped her and she fell down, "Kyaa...!"

Minako tried to get up and ignore the pain, before she got up, she heard someone whisperred, "Hey, look at her, it was her**...**she's a slut..she cheated on Sanada-san."

Minako clinched her fist and tried to get up._ What again now...how could this people..._Minako got up and patted her shirt and skirt. She then patted her cheek, _Ignore them..ignore them..._after she calmed herself, she walked away while the other people looked at her.

* * *

><p>Akihiko read a book on his bench. His class for today was done, and he stayed in an empty class, started to read a book. He rested his head with his hand holding on his cheek. "Hhhh..." he sighed. Unfortunely, his focus wasn't on the book, "I wonder if she still angry at me..." he muttered. Akihiko thought about Minako. After he escorted her home,he didn't apologize to her. It wasn'like he didn't want to say it or something, it just because he confused. He knew that she hurted him, but he realized that her words was true. He didn't have anything special with her. He didn't have the right to order her. They only friends.<p>

He saw her at the college, but he didn't want to talk with her for a one thing made him really confused. A lot of people muttered and whisperred the an uncertain rumor about him and Minako, he wondered where, when, how and from who the people got the rumor. It pissed him off. So, to avoid the people who talked abot the rumor, he decided to stayed in an empty class, and read a book.

"Hello !" a familiar voice called him. He wake from his daydreaming and turned to the door. "You suprised me alittle," Akihiko sighed, "What do you want now...Ueda"?"

Ueda grinned, "Want to go home now Aki? Let's go to the Ocean Blue, my treat..."

Akihiko blinked, "Are you sure...you didn't plan anything strange right?"

"Hhh...how rude...of course not...this Ueda-dono only want to ask you to join him to drink a cup of coffee." Uead then closed Akihiko's book and turned off the class's lamp, "Come on let's go."

"Hey, wait up!" Akihiko grabbed his bag and ran out the class, tried to catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aki, have you heard the rumor around our campus?" he asked.<p>

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah, but please don't mention it. I don't want to hear it...It was wrong, okay!"

"It's not about Minako going out with you and cheated on you or what. It's only about Minako." Ueda sounded little pissed with Akihiko's words.

Akihiko blinked his eyes, "About her? What did the rumor say?"

Ueda kept silent for a while, "the rumor said that she was a slut." Done. He told Akihiko and he looked at Akihiko's face, his face was unreadable, shocked yeah, angry yeah, dejected yeah, what else, but Ueda didn't want to see it, he just want to know Akihiko's respon about the rumor. "So..your comment Aki?"

"I..I...why the people thought about that?" Akihiko didn't know how to response it, "Who did this to her? She wasn't that kind of girl after all. She is kind."

"I don't know..but maybe you know who did this Aki." Ueda pointed his finger to Akihiko.

"Me?" Akihiko suprised.

"Yeah. You're the most wanted guy on the campus after all. The girls approaching you, stalking you, following you." Ueda explained.

"Wait, how can that thing related with Minako.?I didn't know about the girls and I didn't know their names too. It just gave me a headache to hear their sound." Akihiko complained.

"Because the girls are after you.." Ueda said to him. _What the heck? You didn't know them! They will die if they hear it Aki..._

"And how that thing involved Minako?" Akihiko asked back. "It doesn't make sense!"

_Dense as always_...Ueda thought. "Never mind, just try to think about it later. Let's enjoy our coffee break time!" Ueda smiled tried to change the mood and walked to the cafe, the name of the cafe was Ocean Blue. Akihiko sighed and followed him.

* * *

><p>Minako served the costumer, she did a part-time job in Ocean Blue, as a waitress or maid for short. She wore a maid outfit, the colour was dark blue, with a white jabot on her neck, and the apron was light blue with a big ribbon on the back. The leght of the skirt was above her knee, but it wasn't too short. She wore a black stocking with long boots. A lacy light blue headband matched her looks. But her outfit was a little suprising, on the arm's part it had a sleeve but the sleeve was slightly down and showed her bare shoulder. It was the uniform after all, so she didn't complain about it. She just suprised that the outfit was stylish and fashionable.<p>

Minako worked here started from she entered the university. To earn more money for her education, she decided to do a part-time job so she found it and got a job as a waitress. She looked at the entrance, two people came in and another maid lead them to the table. After that the maid gave Minako sign to serve the new customer. Minako nodded, took the note and the menu list and approached the customer.

She saw the costumers, they were guys. It looked like the raven haired guy started to make a fun the silverette guy. Minako took a deep breath and smiled.

"Welcome to Ocean Blue!" Minako said as she welcomed the costumer.

* * *

><p>The maid lead Ueda and Akihiko to the table, both of them followed her and took a seat, "Please wait for a while. Another maid will come to take your order." She said and she bowed to them and walked away.<p>

"I forgot, it's the busy time.." Ueda said.

"Fortunely we got a place to sit you know..." Akihiko said. He looked around and little shocked when he saw the maid outfit. He seldom went to Ocean Blue and he remembered the maid's outfit wasn't like that.

Ueda grinned, "It was their newest uniform...nice look isn't it?"

Akihiko wassuprised, "Hey...I didn't think like that! It just...I thought that if they wore it this season, Don't they feel cold?" _stupid excuse_..he thought.

Ueda laughed, "Hahahahaha..."

"Welcome to Ocean Blue!"

Akihiko blinked his eyes. The maid's voice, it was a familiar voice for him. And then he turned at the figure, a reddish brown petite girl with an angle smile on her face. The maid outfit fitted perfectly with her hair colour. "A..Arisato?" He said. He can't believed it was her, "So...you worked here?"

Both of them looked each other. Their were suprised. "Sa..Sanada-senpai? Un, yeah..I work here..." Minako didn't know what to say to him, it was the first time they met on her work-time. But then she remembered her job, "Ah, sorry...So, Mister, may I take your order? Please take a look the menu." She handed them the menu, "Today we have our chef special blend!" she smiled.

Akihiko knew, why she acted like that. She was working now, and it was normal for her to not let her privacy got her. So he decided to let her now, he read the menu and told Minako his order and Ueda's order.

"Thank you Mister, please wait for you order, it'll take 15 minutes" Minako smiled, "If both of you need anything, please call me. Me, Arisato at your service." She continued and bowed to both of them and walked away. She went to the kitchen to tell the chef the order.

Both of Akihiko and Ueda looked at Minako as she walked away from their table and went to the kitchen. "Hhhh..." Akihiko sighed._ I do really want to meet and talk with her, especially about the rumor. But, met here at her job-time. It was unexpected._

"What a suprise, right Aki?" Ueda smiled. "Meet her, here. And she is wearing a maid outfit. She's cute right?" His smile got wide, ""Look at her, the short skirt that show her leg and her bare shoulder..."

"Huh?" Akihiko suprised, "Seriously Ueda, I didn't know that you was a perv...stop staring people like that." He sounded annoyed with Ueda's words.

"Just admit it Aki..you think about that too right?" Ueda asked him, "guy have 'that' thing in his mind too, you know. So it's normal."

Akihiko blushed, "Hey, I..I...I don't think about that!"

"So, Aki...you accepted my idea to have a girlfriend right? Because I seldom see both of you in campus..but it wasn't like you to look after one girl. Especially Arisato, the most wanted freshman to become the guys girlfriend. The perfect future wife." Ueda sounded proud with a lower voice.

"Thank you for waiting!" Minako came with brought their orders on the trays with one of her hand and put it on their table. Akihiko bit relieved because Ueda kept quiet for a while. "Thank you" both of them said in unison.

"Please enjoy your day sir!" Minako said and smiled before she left them.

Both of Akihiko and Ueda enjoyed their coffeebreak time. After that they paid and went out from the cafe. Unfortunely Minako didn't serve them until they done. When they wanted to pay, she was serving another customer, yeah it was the cafe's busy time after all. So Akihiko couldn't say anyhing to her.

* * *

><p>After that Akihiko and Ueda separated, because Ueda remembered he had a class to attend, fortunely he wasn't late. Akihiko nodded and walked to the other direction. He went to the gym, and spend his time in there. After that he got something for dinner and walked home to his apartement. But he stopped when he saw Minako's apartement. It was near after all. He looked at it for a while, but, the chill of the night wind made him to leave. "Sanada-senpai?" Again, a familiar voice called his name and he turned around. It was her, Minako Arisato.<p>

"What a coincidence, meet you again huh? Twice if I count." Akihiko smiled, "Done with your job?" he asked.

Minako nodded. "Yeah..." she sounded little sad.

"Err...Arisato I-"

"I'M SORRY!" Minako cut his sentence and shouted as she bowed her body, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT SENPAI! She grabbed her skirt tightly, "I..I didn't mean to hurt you...because...I..I owe you a lot...but back then it was an accident, the words spilled out from my mouth..."

She raised her head, and it suprised Akihiko, she was crying. "When Senpai asked me to go to Matsuri. I was happy, but I felt little sad because I hurted you and I didn't apologize. So I apologize now...I'm really..so-sorry...I-I-.."

Suddenly Akihiko approached her and wrapped his arm around her, he hugged her, "Ssshhh...it's okay..I accept your apology" He caressed her hair. "It's my fault too...I acted like I know everything about you. I'm sorry too Arisato.."

Minako's head was on his chest and her arm too. She shook her head, "It's fine, really..."

Akihiko released his arm then put his hand ond her shoulder, "So, stop crying now. It doesn't look like you..." he then wiped her tears.

"Thanks.." Minako said while she tried to catch a breath,

"So, still want to go to Matsuri?" Akihiko asked.

Minako nodded, "Yeah of course."

"Alright. See you on Saturday..Good night, Arisato." Akihiko patted her head and walked away. He didn't want to ask about the rumor because maybe it'll just give her another problem, so he thought that he'll ask her about that later.

* * *

><p>It's done! This chapter I mean...<p>

So, please R&R guys and please don't flame.

About the title sorry if it sound strange, I choose that because in this story...they have two problems, their mis-understanding and the rumor. The misunderstanding was done, but still one more left, the rumor. Hehehehehehe...

The maid outfit was looks like the maid outfit in Kaichou wa Maid-sama's anime. If you knew the anime and watched it.

Thank you for keep reading guys! See you next chapter! :D

For **Rein Walker** : She is more polite..wow..I didn't realize it hehehehe... But, I though that because she didn't meet Akihiko everyday, like in the game.

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	11. Chapter 11

The Eleventh Chapter!

I love write this chapter it's about the Matsuri!

I rewrite the conversation between Akhiko and FeMC when they went to the summer festival on the game (P3P). But I change it a litte. So, it's good or not?

Happy reading!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA series and ATLUS too.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTUMN FESTIVAL<strong>

Minako opened and searched her closets. "Where is it..." she muttered. Today was Saturday and she'll go with Akihiko to the Matsuri. They promised to meet in front of the Shrine's entrance. It wasn't like Akihiko didn't want to pick her or something**.** But he got something to do before that. "Ah! Found it!" Minako took out two wooden boxes from her closets and she opened smiled, it was furisode...it was Matsuri and obviously she must wore yukata,but because now was Fall and the weather was cold so she decided to wore Furisode. Matsuri was a tradition so she must wore something related with the tradition.

She placed the mirror in front of her. "Three hours left" She looked at her clock desk. When she tried to folded her legs, she winced, "Ouch.." she looked at her right knee. She remembered that someone tripped her legs last wednesday. First she thought her knee was unhurt but when she woke up this morning it was bruised**.** "Just hold the pain for today Minako." She said to herself.

She started to wore Hadajuban then Nagajuban and continued with the furisode. The colour of her furisode was red, matched her eyes, with floral pattern around it. She was really skillful. Then she took the pink Obiage and gold obi. She wrapped it around her waist and made a Fukura-suzume musubi's knot. She wore a soft yellow flower obidome and red obijime as the accessories.

She looked happy. And now she must do something with her hair. She opened another box, there was a lot of kanzashi, she took a chrysanthemum shaped Kanzashi, the colour was red and golden yellow. She replaced her hair pin with kanzashi. She looked at the mirror. "Yosh..." she took a white fur boa and placed it around her shoulder. "Hehehehe..." she giggled looked at herself on the mirror.

"Hmm...should I wear fur boa or haori...?" she looked at the mirror while her hand hold Haori. She then smiled, "Fur boa is better than haori. It looks cuter."

She looked at the clock, "Maybe I'll go now." She wore tabi and her geta and then took her kinchaku bag. All the way to the station, at the train and until she arrived at the shrine, she smiled to herself. Then she stood near the entrance, "Sanada-san hasn't arrive yet. So I'll just wait for him." She leaned on the wall.

* * *

><p>Akihiko looked at his watch, "Oh man, I'm going to be late..." he muttered. Today was his duty to train the boxing club's newcomer . But unfortunely, it took too long and he almost forgot his promise. He took the monorail and when he arrived, he dashed to the shrine.<p>

When he arrived at the shrine's entrance, he looked around tried to find Minako. Then he found her leaning on the wall near the entrance, he ran to her. "Arisato!" he waved his hand while he approached her.

Minako recognized Akihiko's voice and looked at the person who approached her. "Sanada-senpai...Kombanwa.."

"Sorry..I'm late..have you stand...here for along?" he asked Minako while he tried to catch a breath.

Minako giggled, "No at all...it's just ten minutes. It's nothing. Just take it easy senpai.."

"But still, it's my faulth..sorry tto make you waiting..." Akihiko bowed his head a little and claped his hand in front of it."I'll take the punishment...it's bad to make a woman to wait. Just tell me what you want"

Minako laughed a little. Akihiko's act was funny, it just unusual for her to see him like this. The most popular guy, was apologizing in a formal way. Like she was a lady or princess or something like that. "Let's think about the punishment later. Can we go now senpai? Or I would lost my patience "

Akihiko sighed and he looked around, it was crowded, a lot of stands of games and food, and a lot of people too. "There's a lot of people..make sure you don't get separated , okay?"

"Should..should we hold hands?" Minako asked.

Akihiko was bit suprised**.** "Wha..what are you talking about? I don't treat you that much like a kid do I?" He gave her an excuse. He tried to not make the people got a wrong idea, if they hold hands.

"C'mon let's go pay a vist to the Shrine first!" Akihiko said and both of them started to walk, it was really crowded, "That looks hard to walk in" he said and unwittingly, Akihiko grabbed Minako's hand. Akihiko then turned his face to Minako, "You didn't have to wear a traditional outfit here, you know?" but then he realized that Minako wore a Kimono, and it was Furisode, "Oh, er..I didn't mean, well..., um." He looked little confused, _she was beautifull_ "It..makes it hard to look directly at you." He strached his back head, "Y-You look good in it! Don't get mad..." _Oh crap..she was definitely gorgeous._

Minako blushed, "Thank you..senpai..." _How funny, he didn't realize that I wore furisode. Senpai you're really dense, sometimes..._She smiled a little. And both of them walked out from the shrine and looking around the stands.

* * *

><p>"Hmm...something smell goods." Akihiko looked at the Takoyaki stand, "Takoyaki, huh..wanna share one? It's my treat." Both of them stopped in front of the Takoyaki's stand. "Excuse me, one takoyaki please." He told the seller.<p>

"Ooh, you're a fine lookin' man. You get an extra one, hot stuff!" the seller gave Akihiko one little box of Takoyaki. Akihiko took the box and then he reached his pocket and took out some money. He gave the money to the seller, "Say, is this your girlfriend? Aaah...the good ol'days of youth." The seller looked at Minako who stood beside Akihiko, while he received the money from Akihiko.

Akihiko shocked, "Th-That's not it!" he tried to protested but the seller just laughed. He sighed, "Oh..um..." he want to say thank you to the seller but the seller still laughed. "Thank you sir, for the takoyaki." He said.

Then both of them sat on the other side of takoyaki's stand and strarted to eat the takoyaki. It looks really hot. Akihiko quietly put a takoyaki in his mouth. "..!" He was suprised. It seemed to have been hot. He then munched and swallowed it, "That was a dangerous bout..." he was relieved, "But I came victorious in the end." He said proudly and smiled.

Akihiko then offered the takoyaki to Minako, "Here,eat up". Minako just nodded and took the toothpick. Both of them shared the takoyaki. Akihiko just smiled at her while Minako ate the last takoyaki. He then put the rubbish in the trash can and both of them continued the walk. Looked around the different shops.

Akihiko stopped when he saw a mask's stand "Masks..I remember those.." he looked at the price, "500 yen, huh..?" he smiled, "I can actually afford these now." He tuned to Minako,"They were too expensive for me to buy when I was kid. When I came to festivals, I'd just wander around and go home because I couldn't buy anything. Now I actually have the money.." he told Minako.

Minako suprised, she realized that she was the lucky one. When she lived with her grandparents, they gave her a money to buy something in the matsuri. _Senpai..._she thought.

"Hey! You Two! Would you like to play lucky draw?"

Akihiko and Minako suprised and looked at the next stands. The seller smiled to both of them. "All you do is pick a ball! It's easy! And, everyone's is winner!" the seller shouted.

"Lucky draw, huh...?" Akihiko approached the stand, Minako followed him. "I've always doubted whether it's really possible to win the stuff on display." Akihiko said excitedly, looked at the big box and turned to Minako who stood beside him. She looked excited too. "Give it a try, Arisato. I'll pay for it.

"Wha.." Minako suprised and looked at Akihiko. Akihiko just smiled and pointed at the big box. Minako then turned to the big box, the box is filled with individually numbered balls. she stucked her hand inside the big box and stirred the balls around then she picked one out.

"Whoa! Congratulations!" the seller shouted. "Man, you've got some luck to win something at our booth, miss!" The seller took something from the display, "Here your prize, It's a Jack Frost Doll!" he gave the doll to Minako.

"It would've been amazing if you'd won first place. Though I'd hate for you to use up all your luck here, of all places." Akihiko said as he looked at the first prize. Suddenly Minako offered the doll to Akihiko, "Oh you're the one who drew the win, so the prize is yours" he said before Minako said something to him.

"But Senpai.." Minako pouted. She remembered Akihiko's story before. So she wanted to give it as a souvenir.

"I'm saying that you can have it" Akihiko firmly said to her. Then he looked at the sky, "It's completely dark out. Looks like we've been here for quiet a while. I had fun taking a breather today...Thank you."

Minako blushed and just nodded. Both of them walked out the shrine, but suddenly a lot of people came. "Be carefull." Akihiko said while he grabbed Minako's hand again. They tried to get out from the crowd. But the people kept pushed them. At last they got out from the crowd, "Haahhh..." Akihiko was relieved. Both of them walked until they found a bench beside a little bridge and river.

"What a great battlefield..hehehe..." Minako gave a little laugh.

Akihiko smiled, "Wait here..I'll buy something to drink..."

Minako nodded and sat on the bench. She waited for him and felt little guilty because he must returned to the Shrine just to buy a drinks. It took really long and she was bored. "Sanada-senpai.." she said.

She stood up and played around to kill the time. She jumped on the rock and looked at the maple tree. The red colour of autumn, matched with the dark sky. "I hope Minato-niisama could see this" She admired the scenery and smiled.

* * *

><p>"Arisato!"<p>

Akihiko's voice called her, she turned around and looked at his senior, "Sen..-" suddenly her geta slipped from the rock and she fell down. "Arisato!" Akihiko dashed toward her. "Are you okay?" He kneeled down to help her and tried to get her up.

"Yeah it just, maybe I sprained my ankle." She grimaced a little. Akihiko then leaded her to the bench and sat there.

Akihiko kneeled down, "Sorry, but can I take a look your ankle?" he touched her right ankle, and saw her tabi ripped a little and her ankle bleed. "It just a cut." He was relieved, because if she sprained her ankle, it'll be difficult for her to walk.

Then he looked at her knee, he suprised, "Arisato, what is this bruises?"

Minako looked at the bruises and it was getting worse, "Ah..the bruises, I slipped from the laundry room this morning..and-"

"You're lying. It was an old bruises. When did you get this bruises? Tell me." Akihiko looked at her eyes directly.

_Senpai..you're really have a sharp eye_, "last Wednesday...when we met at the Ocean Blue..." Minako said weakily.

"Where? And by who?" Akihiko firmly asked again.

Minako didn't want to answer it,she didn't want to make Akihiko worries, angry and punch the people. But his sound and eyes made her little scare so she answered it, "At campus by the girls."

Akihiko tried to say something but Minako cut him, "But, it didn't mean you must punch them or something**!** Please senpai, just let them...I..Like I told you before, I can take care off myself."

Akihiko sighed,"Alright,but...remember to be carefull." Akihiko took a tissue and cleaned her wound on her ankle. "So..have you heard the rumor?" Akihiko asked.

"Oh yeah..sorry about that Senpai..you got carried-" Minako apologized but Akihiko cut her.

"Why you took the rumor easily. You're the victim. Not me...you're the freshman, I was the sophomore. It's normal if you got bullied because of the sophormore..." Akihiko explained.

Minako smiled, "Even they though I was a bad person, I didn't care because they didn't see the truth. I still have friends that cared and stayed on my side. Even it was only some. Because of them, I won't let the rumor and the gossips let me down, I'll keep moving on..Beside, the people will forget about it."

"So..it really didn't bother you?" akihiko asked.

Minako nodded, "Yeah! Like I said before senpai...they need to make some effort...but effort by hurt the other. I won't accept that kid looks thing..." she said .

Akihiko nooded and looked at her foot, "Where's your geta?" he saw Minako just wore one.

"Oh maybe it slipped when I fell." Minako said. Akihiko started to search it. "Senpai what are you doing! Let me help-"

"It's fine. Just wait there.." Akihiko searched Minako's geta and he found it, "I found it!" he shouted and returned to the bench.

"Ah, the string snapped.." Minako said, looked at her geta.

"Here, let me fix it." Akihiko took out his handkerchief and ripped it, "How clumsy you're...please be carefull next time. I feel guilty when something bad happened to you." Akihiko said while he made a knot and fixed Minako's geta. "Here, it's done."

Minako looked at her geta, "Wow, it fixed! You are awesome senpai!" she tried it and started to walk a little. "It looks like it wasn't broke before!"

"My best friend taught me about that.." Akihiko smiled. _Thanks Shinji..._

"Thank you senpai!" Minako smiled.

Akihiko smirked ,"Okay then. Let's go home now? It's getting late. I'll escort you" Akihiko offered his hand. "Can you walk?"

Minako accepted his hand, and started to walk. Both of them laughed together. "It's pretty isn't it?" Minako looked at the maple tree.

"Yeah.." Akihiko nodded, _red..same colour with her eyes and her hair too..._

"Aki.." Minako said and Akihiko suprised, he looked at her. "Aki, I love autumn..it's cold everyday..but when I saw the red maple's leaf..it felt warm..."

And both of them kept silent until they reached the main street, "But what a coincidence right? Both of us wore a same colour outfit." Akihiko's cheek redden. Minako looked at Akihiko's outfit. He wore tan blazer and long trouser but inside it, he wore maroon shirt with a red scarf around his neck.

Minako gasped and her cheek redden too, "Yeah..what a coincidence..."

"Err..it didn't mean I don't like it or what..it was unexpected right? By the way...you tried to come wearing furisode...I suprised, I didn't mean to say that back then...you..you are really beautifull...It suited you, really..."

Minako blushed, "Thank you Sanada-san..."

"Thanks for today...Arisato" Akihiko smiled.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter!<p>

So this is some information for the readers :

Like I said before, I rewrite the conversation between Akihiko and Minako, when they went to the summer festival.

I took a scene from the CD Drama too. When Shinjiro fixs FeMC's geta. It was so cute when I imagine it, so I put it in my story.

I use a japanese term in this chapter,

**Aki **mean Autumn or Fall

**Matsuri** mean festival

**Furisode** : Furisode are the most formal kimono for unmarried women, with colorful patterns that cover the entire garment.

**Yukata** is an unlined kimono-like garment for summer use, usually made of cotton, linen, or hemp. Yukata are strictly informal, most often worn to outdoor festivals, by men and women of all ages..

**Hadajuban** is a thin garment similar to an undershirt. It is worn under the nagajuban

**Nagajuban** is a kimono-shaped robe worn by both men and women beneath the main outer garment.

**Obiage **is a scarf-like piece of cloth that covers up the obimakura[16] and keeps the upper part of the obi knot in place.

**Obi ** is a sash for traditional Japanese dress, keikogi worn for Japanese martial arts, and a part of kimono outfits.

**Obidome** is a small decorative accessory that is fastened onto obi jime. It is not used very often

**Obijime** is a string about 150 centimetres (4.9 ft) long[16] that is tied around the obi and through the knot,[16] and which doubles as decoration.[12] It can be a woven string, or be constructed as a narrow sewn tube of fabric.

**Fukura suzume musubi** is a decorative knot that resembles a sparrow with its wings spread and is worn only by unmarried women. It is suitable for formal occasions and is only worn with a furisode. Traditionally, the fukura-suzume musubi worn with a furisode indicated a woman was available for marriage.

**Kanzashi** are hair ornaments worn by women

**Haori** is a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women. Men's haori are typically shorter than women's.

**Geta** are wooden sandals worn by men and women with yukata.

**Tabi** are ankle-high, divided-toe socks usually worn with zōri or geta.

**Kinchaku ** is a traditional Japanese purses or handbags. It is a small bag, typically with a drawstring.

**Takoyaki** is a popular ball-shaped Japanesedumpling or more like a savory pancake made of batter and cooked in a special takoyaki pan (see below). It is typically filled with diced or whole baby octopus, tempura scraps (tenkasu),pickled ginger, and green onion.

Source : Wikipedia and Google search

Curious with Minako's Furisode? Check this link : (I searched and got this picture, I love it!)

http:/image(.)rakuten(.)co(.)jp/k-bridal/cabinet/furiz/100(.)jpg

It's wrong if I give an information like this? If it is, tell me and I'll try to not repeat it in another chapter. I'm still newbie after all.

Please R& R..don't flame. See you next chapter.

Regards

Fuyu Aki.


	12. Chapter 12

Yups...the twelfth chapter...

Happy Reading!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA Series and the ATLUS too.

* * *

><p><strong>THE THEORY<strong>

It's almost the end of November, the exams before Chrismast and New year's Holiday would be held soon. Minako was studying with Saori in the library. She seemed really serious with the question from her notebook. And about the rumor, yeah it was no longer interesting and the rumor vanished like a wind.

"Hey, Minako!" Saori flincked her finger in front of Minako, and Minako bit suprised, "Would you like to help me? For the college's magazine. I must write an article, the topic about Chris tmas love and the title of my article is present for you dearest one. It almost December afterall."

Minako blinked, "A present?"

"Yeah, I want to ask your opinion. If your boyfriend want to give you something. What kind of present do you want?" Saori asked, she hold a note and a pen on her hands, ready to write Minako's answer.

"B-boyfriend?" Minako suprised again, "Eeetoo...maybe..something cute? A girls like that kind of thing right?" she tapped her chin, looked like she was thinking about the answer.

"Minako.." Saori said toneless, "You sounded like that you're not a girl..."

"Eeehh...so what kind of answer do you want?" she confused.

"Something that really come from the bottom of your heart. The thing that will make you happy and you'll treasure the gift..." Saori said dramatically.

"I would prefer something cute, like stuffed doll or maybe a cute accessories.." Minako thought, "...Hmmm...something related with music..I'd love to accept it too. But you know what? If the person give me the present sincerely, I'll accept it and treasure it,no matter what kind of gift he want to give." She smiled and looked at Saori, "So? How'bout that?"

Saori looked speechless, she wrote Minako's answer and suddenly hugged her. "Saori!" Minako suprised, she shouted to Saori in a littlevoice, tried to not disturb the other, they were in the Library afterall.

"Minako! You're such a kind girl!" Saori said, "Your boyfriend was the lucky one. She had you as his girlfriend...oh Minako.."

"I..I...don't have any boyfriend..." Minako said.

"Heee? Is that true?" Saori sounded dissapointed as she released her hug, "But I saw a photo of you with a guy in your apartement. You and him wore high school uniform."

"It's a long story, please don't ask me about that..." Minako sounded little angry, "Anyway, we're done with your article, right?" Minako tried to change the subject, "Let's solve this question. Or we won't survive when the exam begin." Minako offered her notebook, showed Saori the question and both of them continued their study.

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on the chair in the gym, the weather colder than the last month, but the boxing club still had a training. He blow and rub his hands to keep warm. "Hey, Sanada. This is your this month's share. You helped me a lot last month. We got gold in last month tournament. Thanks for your help." The couch said, he gave Akihiko an envelope.<p>

"Naahh...it's nothing..the key just keep training hard...and give in more effort on it.." he accepted the envelope but kept quiet for a while..._effort_..he thought, he remembered Minako. That girl always said that to achieve something you must keep the hard work and give more effort to your work.

"Sanada?" the coach looked confused. "You're okay?"

Akihiko blinked his eyes, "Ah, yeah I'm fine. By the way, thanks for the money. But, honestly, I don't need it, really."

"Hahahahaha..." the coach smashed Akihiko's back. And Akihiko grinned a little. "Just, use it to buy a present, maybe for your... girlfriend!"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Akihiko shouted and made the coach jumped. Everyone in the gym looked at them.

"Yeah, and..what's wrong with that?" The coach sounded confused.

"I..I...never had one..." He answered simply.

"How,'bout the girl that always walk with you. The freshman..you know..." the coach suggested.

"Arisato? Jeeeezz...She's just friend.." Akihiko sounded annoyed, "Honestly coach, why you suddenly asking me about this thing?"

"It's shame for a good lookin' man like you to not to have a girlfriend. It's almost winter break..." the coach answered.

Akihiko sighed, "Hhh...the december haven't started yet and we still have our last exam for this month." He stood up from the chair and walked out from the gym, "Thanks coach!" he said before closed the gym's door.

"A present, huh..?" Akihiko muttered.

* * *

><p>Minako, walked home to her apartement. She bought a newspaper and looked at the news. It's about the case. It's stable for now. But, she wondered, why she could summon Kartikeya back then, and her persona consummed people soul...it was suprising her.<p>

She arrived in front of her apartement door and looked at the box. A packet from her Grandparents from Inaba. She smiled, opened the door and lifted up the packet. She turned on the light put the packet on the table. She walked to her room to change her outfit.

When she returned to the living room, she started to opened the packet. She suprised., inside it, a pack of dried plum, a pack of manjuu and a pack of sakuramochi, and a pack of senbei. "Grandma.." she said and smiled. She took the note and read it,

**It's home made, so make sure you eat it. If it's too much for you, just share it with your friends.  
>We know that you can't spend the Christmas and New Year in Inaba. So, take care of yourself...<strong>

**Love, Grandmother...**

**P.S : Minako, make sure that you train your Naginata's skill. When you come home, we'll have a match. And about that person, he said that he'll wait.**

"As strict as always.." Minako smiled, flipped the note and put it. She then put the foods on the pantry and the fridge. Even her grandparents didn't let Minato stayed with her, she still loved them. Yeah, they were her only family.

* * *

><p>Next day, Minako stayed in the Lab, with her friends, Saori and a guy named, Akira Rei. Three of them, including Nikaido Eiko were the lecturer assistance, so they got permission stayed in the lab even if there is not in the schedule. Except library and the canteen, lab was her favorite place too.<p>

"Hey, Minako, what are you doing to spend your christmas's eve?" Saori asked.

"Dunno..I don't go home to Inaba. Maybe i'll spend it here. In my apartement room. I don't have anything to do after all. Except study." She answered while writing a formula on the whiteboard.

"How about a double date?" Akira said, "Me and the photography's members will go on a date that day."

"Like you wish..." Minako said, "Hey, I heard that there will be a sho w in be a the Ayanagi's Gym, they will be performing Swan Lake, I want to see it! How about we go there together?"

"I'll pass. That girly thing don't suit me.." Akira said.

"If you always reject it Akira, you won't get any girlfriend..." Minako said toneless and Saori just chuckled. "How 'bout you Saori?" Minako turned to Saori.

" I'll pass too. I promised my little brother and sister to go to the Amusement Park..Sorry." Saori answered.

Minako sighed, "Hhhh...I want to see it badly..but, if I go alone it'll be tiresome too."

Suddenly the Lab's door opened, it was Eiko, Ryou and..Akihiko. Minako, Saori, and Akira automatically give the three of them a room. "So, about that case...you see the person who cause it?" Eiko asked, she looked at Ryou.

"Yeah, but I didn't see his face clearly...How about your research..?" Ryou said in serious tone.

Eiko sighed, "Same as always Ryou..."

"Sanada, you said it was the same with the case in Iwatodai right? It called Apathy Syndrome, if I remember?" Ryou turned to Akihiko.

"Euh..yeah.." Akihiko answered. But he felt uncomfortable because Minako was here, "But..."

"But you said that it was different, after you saw a Persona from a girl you know summoned her Persona and ate the people souls..." Ryou explained. Akihiko tried to cut him but he couldn't. He told Ryou about Minako just to give him the information and he didin't tell Minako about that. Minako, on the other hand, realized that the person that Raven guy mentioned was her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah it was true. It's different with Apathy Syndrome..." Minako suddenly said. "And..sorry if I interfere your conversation. But the girl was me."<p>

Eiko, Ryou, Akihiko, Akira and Saori suprised and looked at her, "Arisato...sto-" Akihiko tried to stop her.

"A thing come from inside our hearts, it called Persona. It's impossible for our Persona to eat the souls, but unfortunely it's not impossible. My Persona did it. Shadow, if I read the information about it, it ate the souls because they don't have a will. We, the Persona-user, because we have a will, we can control our Persona,and the other effect from the power of the will is, our Persona won't eat a soul." Minako explained**.**

"So, why the shadow ate the soul?" Ryou asked firmly, "And why your Persona ate it?"

"Because, they want to become strong. Strong enough to have a same strength like their Mother, Nyx. I presume. And if it possible, they want to become the next Nyx. The Dark Hours and the Shadow won't appear again because it's done." Minako grabbed her Mp3. "But, the Persona-user still exist, because Persona is our masks...it reflects our true feeling, our true will. By the way...It's only my theory."

"Yeah..it's make a sense..." Ryou said, "And about your Persona..?"

"About that incident...it's because I want more power, I though that I was not strong enough. But I didn't have enough determination, I didn't know what should I do...and then my Persona came..and.." Minako stopped. All of them kept silent. Akihiko approached Minako and tried to calm her with by grabbing her shoulder.

"Hmmm...thanks for your information, it helped me a lot...so a reverse effect..." Ryou said. Suddenly, Ryou, Eiko and Akihiko blinked their eyes, "Reverse..." they said in unison.

"Yeah it's match..." Ryou said as he nodded his head.

"Let's we called this case Reverse. It had a different cause with Apathy Syndrome after all." Eiko said. "Thanks Minako-chan!"

"But, Sanada...Why you didn't take her to the officer?" Ryou said, "It was crime after all."

"I..." Akihiko tried to say something but Ryou cut him.

"You defend her...it's wrong you know...she should get a punishment from her acts." Ryou said firmly, "You are a dissapointing person, Sanada. You can't become an officer if you defend a people who did a crime. You'll-.."

Suddenly Akihiko grabbed Ryou's collar, "Just shut up already! You didn't see the true scene! You don't have the right to say that! She didn't want to do that! It was an accident! You know that!" Akihiko shouted. "And how about you! If you were in her position, would you do the same! She was scared back then!"

"Senpai!" Minako approached Akihiko, tried to stop him. Eiko too, tried to split the guys. Akira and Saori just stood up looking frightened.

"I explained all to the police! But, they said that the Apathy's wasn't they bussiness! So they didn't write about it!" Akihiko shouted.

"So, they abandon it..." Ryou said, "But why you..."

"Yeah! But I didn't have the right Kanzato! I felt mad too, but I couldn't do anything! If you want to blame someone just blame me, not Arisato!" Akihiko shouted.

"Both of you stop!" Eiko shouted.

Akihiko and Ryou suprised and looked at Eiko. Akihiko released his grip. "Minako..are you alright?" He heard Saori's voice, he turned back and saw Minako, she wasshocked, tears started to fell from her ruby eyes. "Arisato..." Akihiko walked toward her.

"She is a murderer, Sanada..nothing will change that fact..." Ryou said firmly, "Lucky that the police didn't write it on the note. But, her sin won't dissapear that easily...she's responsible with the victims"

"Ryou! Enough!" Eiko shouted, tried to stop Ryou.

"Ahaha...how stupid..why I'm crying..." Minako said as she wiped her tears. "Sorry.." She walked out the lab before Akihiko said something.

"Minako!" Saori tried to run after her, but Akira stopped her. "Rei-san?"

"Just let her..." Akira said and then he looked at the three sophormore. "I didn't know exactly what happen here. But, I knew about the Apathy Syndrome, my cousins lived in Iwatodai but now let's forget about that first."

Akira looked at Ryou, "Kanzato-san...you think that you're right? Please think again about people hearts. Their feeling. Like Sanada-san said before. The truth is I hate politic...that's why I didn't want to get law as my major. You just think about the rule, the law..who is right who is false.I didn't say taht you choose a wrong way, I respect that you choose law as your major. But please, think about the people feeling, first."

"Minako maybe did a wrong thing. But she didn't mean it. I knew she must be think about that thing too. A guilty in her hearts and she didn't want to show it to us. But, you musn't say that to her back then. It hurts..." Akira said.

"Well, nobody perfect, right? Only God who knows the right and the wrong. But, the one who worse in here are you, Kanzato-san, not Sanada-san. You easily said that to Minako. It means that you're a coward. As a future officer, you musn't say that to her. Fortunely it was Minako. If it wasn't her, maybe that person will kill him or herself immediately." Akira said firmly, "If you want to say that to her, please..think about her feeling too. I know the truth sometimes cruel. But I'll tell you one thing...if you try to hurt her again...I won't forgive you..." Akira walked out from the lab, and Saori followed him.

"Ryou.." Eiko approached Ryou who stood still.

Ryou fixed his glasses's position, "Hmph...Eiko, if you get another information, tell me immediately." Then he walked out from the lab.

Both Eiko and Akihiko sighed, then Eiko looked at Akihiko, "Sorry about Ryou's attitude. I believe that he didn't mean it. He got a reason behind it..."

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah..I know...But..that guy words was right. Kanzato...he must try to understand the people feeling and respect the people decision...I must go now." Akihiko then walked out from the lab.

"Ryou..he wasn't like that, before that accident happen.." Eiko muttered.

Akihiko searched for Minako, he looked for her everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He hoped that Minako's friends found her, but the truth was, it hurt him..."Cih..!" He punched the wall. "Arisato.."

* * *

><p>Huwaaa...the problem come!<p>

I remember the name of the case in Persona Trinity Soul was REVERSE CASE, not APATHY SYNDROME CASE. So I though..how to make this name come out and have a relation with the APATHY SYNDROME. So this is it.. Start with, Minako's explanation... How about it? Good or not?

Please Review my story...please...but don't flame...

And another OC appears! His name AKIRA REI! Is he the love rival? Just keep reading guys!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, this is the chapter Thirteenth...  
>Thank you to all reviewers, about the Beta Readers, I asked my friends to do it and it helped me a lot, but maybe there still a mistake in my story. Hehehe...sorry about that, I tried to decrease the mistakes...<p>

Sorry if it take a long for the new chapter... I try to not rush for it. :D  
>Happy Reading! :D<p>

DISCLAIMER : I don't own the Persona Series, if I do, The Main Characters won't die. And both Akihiko and Yukari get a happy ending... :D

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS'S EVE<strong>

Minako walked on the strip Mall, it's snowy today. The snowflakes poured, covered the city in the pure white colour. She blew her hands to keep her hands warm. It's been a while after Ryou said that cruel words to her. After Ryou said that, she ran out from the lab and dashed to the rooftop, fortunately after that Saori and Akira came and comforted her.

But, next day she avoided the Lab, it wasn't like she was afraid or angry. It just that she wanted to focus with the exam. So she often went and studied in the library. When the exam started, she couldn't focus a little, a 'murderer' words haunted her. Fortunately, it was Minako so she tried to focus with her exams first. When she looked at the result she was on the second. Before, she always on the top but now, she didn't care about it.

So, today was her freedom, winter break. For a while she could forget everything. But still something bugged her. She stood on the edge of the bridge and sighed, "Minato-niisama...why this happen to me? I though I can take care of myself, do all the things of matter by myself...but now please help me...I don't know what should I do...I'm scared.."

She then stared at the town square, a decorative light from the lamp, mixed with the white of the snow, made the scenery adorable. With a big pine tree as the center. Yeah, she remembered, today was the Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, she spend it alone. "How foolish..." she turned her head down.

"Arisato?"

* * *

><p>Minako jolted from her musing,a familiar voice called her. She turned to the voice's source. A man figure with black trench coat and red scarf around his neck, a tan trouser and black derby shoes matched it. His silver hair was more paler thanusual, maybe because of the snow poured. She tried to greeted him with her usual smile, "Good evening Sanada-senpai. Fancy meeting youhere..."<p>

Akihiko smiled a little, "Yeah..." He then approached her and stood beside her. "So? How have you been?" He asked.

"Hmmm...good.." She answered.

"You know..after you ran out from the Lab...for the truthis...I worried. And after that, I rarely saw you..." Akihiko said. "So...where are you..and what are you doing after that?"

"Oh..I studied for the exams...sorry..."she said, as she admiredthe scenery in front of her. Tried to not remember that day incident.

"So, the result?" He asked.

"Not good, second huh...? But I don't care..." She turned and leaning Ion the bridge's fence. "I saw your result. Congratulations for you Senpai! You are on the top." She smiled.

Akihiko smirked, "Hmpph...nothing special..."

Both of them kept silent, for a while. A chill of the winter wind and the pouring snow, didn't make both of them moved from that place. Minako wrapped her hands around her arms and started to rub it, tried to keep herself warm.

"So..what do you want to do now? It's Christmas Eve and it looks like that you have nothing to do." Akihiko said.

"I was just looking around.." Minako smiled.

"What a shame. The City was different only for this day. It's decorated, you must enjoy it.." Akihiko said.

Minako chuckled, "And how about you Senpai? Do you have anything to do?"

Akihiko shook his head, "Nope..same with you. I have nothing to do."

"Do you have a date?" Minako teased and Akihiko shook his head again. "You're popular afterall...I doubt that the girls asked you out before the Christmas's Eve..."

"Why you sudden ask me about that?" Akihiko asked. With a little smile on his face.

"So, how about you become my date for today!" Minako said happily. "It's ashame for a good lookin' guy spend the Christmas's Eve alone!" She teased him.

"What a suprise. How can you change the mood quickly?" Akihiko tried to tease her too. "Feel lonely?"

"You said that we must enjoy this day!" Minako pinched his arm and she chuckled.

"Okay..okay...I understand..I'll be your date for today." Akihiko tried to avoid Minako's puch. "By the way, it hurts you know?" he laughed.

"Liar!" Minako pouted. "It's only a little punch."

"Alright.I'll become a date for this lonely lady...today..." Akihiko said while he tried to stop laughing at her. He tried to clear his throat, "Shall we go now? Milady..." He bowed his body a little, put his left hand on his back waist and his right hand in front of Minako with a Butler-like style.

Minako laughed a little and she accepted his hand and clung her hands around his arm. "Yes, of course!"

"So, is there any place you want to visit?" Akihiko said politely.

Minako laughed, "Hmm..." she though for a while and then she rememberd something, "Senpai, remember your promise when we went to the Shrine, punishment because you came late?" she looked at him.

"Yeah..so?" Akihiko asked curiously.

"Then it settled. I'll tell you the punishment today!" She claimed.

"And what is it?" Akihiko tried to calm himself, aware that she'll ask for something strange.

"Let's watch Swan Lake! They perform in the Ayanagi's Indoor stadion, they performed in the ice field with an ice skating.. I really want to see it badly, but no one want to watch it with me..." She said with a puppy-eyes style. Looked at Akihiko pleadingly. "And the ticket..of course..it's your treat!" she shouted happily.

"Swan lake.." Akihiko said.

"How about that? Fair isn't it?" Minako asked,"Or you don't like it?" She sounded sad.

Akihiko shook his head, "Not at all...It's fine..So, let's go to the stadion..."

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at the Stadion and it was crowded. "Uaaa...a lot of people..." Akihiko sounded annoyed, he looked around the main hall. Then he pouted, "Especially a couples..."<p>

"Tehehehe..." Minako giggled a little, "But, I'm your date for today, Senpai. So, we're a couple only for today!" She claimed and smiled to him.

"Hmpp..." Akihiko smiled a little, looked at the petite girl who still clung onto his arm. "Yeah, you're right. He released Minako's hand, "Wait here, I'll get the ticket.." he walked away to the ticket outlets.

Minako nodded and sat on the bench. She waited for Akihiko, while she humming something. Suddenly she felt something uncomfortable, like someone watched over her. She looked around, but nothing strange around her. She tried to take a deep breath. "Stay calm...stay calm..." she muttered.

"Arisato, let's go! I got the ticket!"

Minako suprised and she looked at the figure in front of her. Akihiko waved the two pieces of ticket and a big smile on his face. "Luckily, we got a good spot!" He said happy, but he startled when he saw Minako's face, it was pale. "Are you alright? Do you get a fever?" He asked and he sounded panick.

Minako shook her head, "No..it's fine...really!"

"Are you sure?" Akihiko sounded worried. Minako just nodded, "Alright then, but if something happen, tell me...come'on, the show will be start in a half hour." He took Minako's hand.

As the show started, Minako tried to watch and enjoy it. Akihiko looked at her face, she was memerized. How cute she was with a happy smile on her face. As long as he made her happy, he didn't care.

Minako really enjoyed the show, until she felt uncomfortable again, it looked like someone watching at her. When Minako looked straight to the ice field. She realized something strange...A little girl stood in the field. The little girl hair was red and her outfit was red too, with a gothic lolita style. she looked straight to Minako, with her cold eyes and a white feathers surrounded her. But the performer didn't realize the girl appearence. Minako eyes went wide and she looked around, the other audiences didn't realize it either, they watched the perform silently.

Minako turned her eyes to the field again, the girl was gone. She was scared, then she held Akihiko's hand tightly. "Arisato?" Akihiko sounded confused, "What's wrong?"

Minako shook her head, "Unnn..it's nothing it's just the show is good." She realized that her reason was stupid, but she didn't know what to tell. She just hoped that Akihiko didn't realize that she was lying to him.

* * *

><p>"What a great show!" Akihiko said happily, "I never like it before. But, today was different. I enjoyed it!" Akihiko then looked at Minako, "Arisato?" Minako' head was down. She clutched her hand tightly. Akihiko grabbed her hand, Minako looked at him, "Are you okay? You're spacing out for a while. What's wrong? Something happen when you watched the show?"<p>

Minako didn't know what to say. If she was the only one who saw the girl and told Akihiko about the girl, maybe he'll think that she was crazy."I..I..."

Akihiko grabbed Minako's right hand. He took something from his pocket and put something around her wrist. When Akihiko done, Minako looked at her wrist, it was a braclete, a lucky charm bracelete with a little pendants around it. "This is..."

"You want it right?" Akihiko said, "When we went to the Mall. You starred at it. So I decided to buy it for you...as...a present..." He looked at Minako, "You...don''t like it?"

Minako giggled, "Silly..of course I like it! It just I can't believe that you will buy it for me...how did you get a money to buy it, it's expensive, right?"

"I..I got a money...from training the boxing club newmembers" Akihiko said with a trumble voice. Tried to hide his blushed face.

"Thank you very much Senpai! You're a good observant..I really want this.." Minako touched the bracelete, "Thanks..I'll treasure it..."

Suddenly the city light turned out, "What!" Akihiko suprised and Minako as well. " A short circuit?" He grabbed Minako's hand. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Senpai..." Minako felt the same aura like before. She held Akihiko's arm tightly.

Akihiko looked at Minako, she was scared, "Stay close to me.."

_Let the whale..._

A sound echoed in their ears. Both of them was confused, then someone came out from the alley. Minako shocked, it was her...the girl she saw in the stadion.

"Who is she?" Akihiko asked.

Minako was suprised, so now Akihiko could see her too. Minako looked at the girl, she was summoning her Persona., but the Persona's form was not clear. The girl started to attack Minako. Minako closed her eyes, _Minato-niisama..._

"Arisato!" Akihiko shouted.

**CLANG**

Minako opened her eyes slowly, she realized someone stood in front of her. A blue haired boy with his Persona, Orpheus and Thanatos. "Minato-Nii..." The boy smiled at Minako, and then he dissapeared. "MINATO-NII...!" Minako shouted.

Akihiko can't believe with what he saw, Minato with his Persona, "Arisato..." Then he looked at the mysterious girl, she started to attack again, "Arisato!" He took his evoker and shot his temple. Caesar appeared and protected Minako, then he cast Zio. The mysterious girl dissapeared. Akihiko dashed to the mysterious girl's place. Feathers around the place, he took one of them. "It's not like an ordinary feather..."

Akihiko stood up and he approached Minako who kneeled down, her body was trembling. "Nii-sama.." she said weakily.

"Arisato...: Akihiko grabbed her shoulder, tried to calm her.

"Senpai..what's going on here? First my Persona ate the souls, Second a mysterious little girl came after me. Then Minato-niisama appeared with his Personas.." She confused, "What should I do? I'm scared..." She started to cry.

"I think...we must go to Iwatodai..first..."

* * *

><p>Okay...end of this chapter.<p>

**PLEASE REVIEW** my story...let me know your opinion...

And about the 'make this story into sequel' I'm still waiting for you opinion about that...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	14. Chapter 14

This is it...fourteenth.. :D

Thanks for **reinwalker**, **namine23** for always waiting and reading my story, and of course for you review too, it helps me and not only that, it gives me a support to write this story, and** TheNthAlice**...thanks for you review, even it has a lot of mistakes.

Sorry it takes a long for me to update a new chapter, I try to write the story carefully now,

and both of me and my Beta have a lot of thing to do first...so yeah..sorry if it takes a long...

By the way, happy reading guys! :D

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything, except my OCs...**

* * *

><p><strong>TO FIND THE ANSWER<strong>

_Iwatodai..._

_Iwatodai..._

The sound from the monorail's speaker woke the silverette guy, he looked at his watch. It was 10 p.m he yawned and streched his body. Then he turned his face to the brown reddish haired girl who slept beside him, with her head leaned on his shoulder. He smiled, he didn't want to wake her up but he must do it, "Arisato..wake up, we arrive at Iwatodai." He touched and poked the girl's cheek.

The girl opened her eyes, "What...we..arrive...?" she asked with a lazy voice. "I'm still sleepy..." she raised her head from his shoulder and rubbed her eyes.

Akihiko smiled and stood up while grabbed his and Minako's bag. "Come on! Or the door will close." He grabbed Minako's hand and got out from the monorails.

After he and Minako met with the mysterious girl, it was a nightmare for Minako. She couldn't sleep and she looked scared with something. To make sure she was safe, Akihiko stayed with her, even in her apartement. Minako told him to stay for a while. First he agreed but, after a week, he looked worried. Not because Minako, but the truth was that he felt uncomfortable stayed in the girl's place. So he decided to take her to Iwatodai, tried to solve the problem. Maybe the other members of SEES knew something.

Minako sat on the bench, waited for Akihiko. He called someone. She looked at the street, the snow covered the street. "Minato-niisama.." she muttered, _so niisama saw this scenery in the__winter_. Then something appeared in front of her, a blue butterfly. "What..."

"Come on, we will go to the dorm now.." Akihiko said while he approached Minako. He looked that Minako was spacing out. "Arisato?"

Minako suprised, "Err..yeah...?"

"You're spacing out..." Akihiko sounded worry, "Are you alright? See something again" he asked.

Minako shook her head, "It's nothing..it's only a blue butterfly..."

Akihiko raised one of his eyebrow.._.butterfly_... "Hmm...forget about that first. We must go now to the dorm..." he grabbed his bag.

Minako rose up and grabbed her bag too, "..dorm...?"

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah, SEES's dorm..."

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at the dorm, Minako looked at the building.<em> Niisama's place...<em>She then turned to Akihiko. "Is someone still awake at this time?" Minako asked.

Akihiko searched for something in his bag. " The truth is**,** the dorm closed two years ago for the students. So nobody stayed in here. But for us, it was an exception." He took out something from his bag, it was a key. He opened the door. "Welcome to Iwatodai's Dorm!" Akihiko welcomed Minako.

Minako entered the dorm with Akihiko followed behind her and he closed the door. "So, we'll sleep here?"

"Yeah, it's almost midnight afterall. I would prefer sleep here, rather than in Shirakawa Boulevard.." Akihiko sounded annoyed, he opened the cabinet to find the rooms keys.

"Shirakawa Boulevard...?" Minako said in innocent tone.

Akihikos face suddenly became red, "You won't want to go there if you know what kind of place the Shirakawa Boulevard is..."

"If I remembered...Nii-sama and all of you had a mission once in there...right?" Minako asked, still in her innocent tone.

Akihiko kept quiet for a while, "It was a nightmare..."

"Nightmare?" Minako tried to figure out why Akihiko was blushed. She knew there was a lots of Hotels in there. Then when she remembered Minato's letter about the Lover Arcana. "Aaah!" She shouted.

Minako approached Akihiko and bowed her head, "Sorry! I didn't mean to make you remember it! I though it was only Niisama who experienced it..." her sound started to become low "..but I never knew that..Senpai too...you..."

"It's not like that! I'm not that kind of person!" Akihiko tried to defend himself, "It was the Shadow faulth! Not mine!" The scene appeared again inside his head, he sat on a heart shaped bed and he saw someone stood beside him, it was Junpei. Suprisingly, both of them just wore a trunks. When Junpei approached him, he punched Junpei with all of his power.

"Senpai?" Minako looked at Akihiko, his face gotten redder than before. Akihiko jumped woke from his worst imagination when he realized that Minako stood beside him. "Are you okay?" Minako asked.

"Yee..yeah...I'm fine..it just...don't ask about that again. I want to forget about that." Akihiko said while he gave Minako a key. "It's your brother room's key...you'll sleep on I'll escort you there." He said while he walked to the stair and Minako followed him.

Akihiko escorted her until the end of the hallway on the second floor, "This is it. It's the boy's floor, actually" Akihiko said, "But I didn't know which room is empty for you, on the girl's floor. So, for a while, just sleep in your brother room." He pointed at the door with name on the board.

Akihiko opened the door, both of them entered the room, "Let me help you clean uot this room first. It won't take a long, just want to make sure you have a good sleep for tonight." He offered while he took the white fabric that covered the furnitures. Minako just nodded and started to clean up the room too.

"Well, this is better..." Akihiko looked around the room. "Well...better get sleep now. Unn...can you sleep in this room...alone?" He turned to Minako. He remembered that she couldn't sleep well because of the mysterious girl.

Minako nodded, "Yeah...I'll be fine. I feel save in this room, maybe because it was my brother room..." She smiled, "But, your room is near this room right?"

Akihiko walked to the door, "Allright..but if anything strange happen, just scream...I'll run to your room, ASAP!" He said while he closed the door, "Oyasuminasai..."

"Oyasumi..." Minako said weakily. After that she changed her outfit and laid on the bed. Smelled the scent of the bed, it was his brother's scent, even after two years...she could smell his scent. "Nii-sama..." she covered her body with the blanket and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>At the morning, Minako woke up, she heard someone knocked the door. "Arisato, are you awake?" It was Akihiko. She looked at the clock, and then she woke from the bed, <em>07.00 am...<em>"Yeah, senpai I'm awake.." She walked to the door and opened it. "I'm awake..." she said and sounded lazy while rubbed her eyes.

Akihiko laughed a little, it was suprising that his junior appeared in front of him, still in her pajamas. She wore a night gown. Tried to calm himself and not laugh at her. "Hmmph...yes..I know..pfft...I'll wait at the dinning room. I'll make breakfast for us..hmmpph..." he said while he tried to stop laugh.

"Senpai, why are you laughing?" Minako asked.

Akihiko pointed his finger to Minako, "You. It is suprising me to see you still wear the night gown and your sleepy face. Sorry, I didn't mean it...but you're funny..really..."

Minako looked at herself and blushed, she slammed the door, "I'LL CHANGE FIRST!" she shouted.

"Alright then.." Akihiko said while he walked away from the room. _She's cute..._

Minako sat on the dinning chair, she started to eat her bread_. _"So, senpai, what are we going to do?" she asked Akihiko who read a newspaper.

Akihiko turned his face to Minako, "I contacted Mitsuru last night and we will meet her and the other members today. At Kirijou's place..."

Minako gulped, "Sorry...to give all of you a problem..."

Akihiko patted her head, "It's okay..really. Beside, it was our problem too...come on eat your breakfast and we will go to Mitsuru's place..."

Minako pouted while she drank her milk. "Stop teasing me like a child!"

Akihiko laughed, "Hahahaha...okay, sorry...it just, you make me remember my deceased little sister, Miki..."

Minako suprised, "Sorry...I make you remember the bad thing.." she said, continued drank her milk.

Akihiko shook his head, "Not at all...Minako is Minako..nothing will change that..so don't make that bother you..."

Both of them walked on the street, "Well, from here we'll take the Monorail and.." Akihiko turned to Minako, "..Minako?" the girl walked slowly while she looked around the city. Akihiko sighed and waited for her.

Minako realized that Akihiko was waiting for her, so she ran to him, "Sorry...I just want to see the city. It was different..."

Akihiko nodded, "Yeah, I know...but now, Mitsuru's place was our destination. I promise that I'll give you a tour around the city. Same as before..." he smiled and Minako nodded.

"Hey senpai..I was curious..." Minako looked at Akihiko, "Why you called Kirijou-san with her little name?"

Akihiko blinked, "What do you mean? We are friend so it is normal for us to call each other by little name."

Minako sighed, "Not about that...but –sorry- your relationship with her...You're popular..but you don't have a girlfriend. And you call Kirijou-san with her little name, it sounds like you have a relationship with her. Is it true? Are you dating her?"

"Aaah..." Akihiko understood what Minako mean, "No. We are friend. I knew her when I was in the junior high school. She offered me to join SEES. I was the second member..." He smiled while Minako just nodded. "Whats wrong? Jealous or what?" he started tease her again.

Minako blushed, "Not like that!"

"So..how about your relationship? Do you have a boyfriend?" Akihiko asked her back.

"Nope!" Minako simply answered.

"How about that Akira guy?"

"Rei-kun? He just a friend of mine. He helped me a lot..." Minako smiled.

"Really?" Akihiko tried to make sure.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Nope..." Akihiko exhaled his breath. Looked relieved with Minako's answer while Minako looked confused.

* * *

><p>"Is the address right?" Minako asked while she was mesmerized by the mansion in front her. It like a house for president or millioneer. Akihiko just laughed at her act and knocked the door. The door opened and two maids came and welcoming both of them. Minako suprised and hid behind Akihiko.<p>

"We want to meet with Mitsuru." Akihiko said to the maids.

"Young lady waiting for two of you. She's waiting with the other too, so please come in." One of the maid offered, "Please follow me..."

Both of them followed the maid, until they arrived and enteredthe guest room. Then the maid walked away from the room and let both of them there. They saw a lot of people in the room. "Hey look who's coming this year!" Someone shouted and both of them are suprised. While, Minako still hid behind Akihiko.

Akihiko looked that person, a guy with a baseball hat and his happy go lucky attitude, Junpei Iori, his junior. "Long time no see, Junpei..."

"Hey, Stupei..can you let the guest sit first?" Another person came, a light brunette girl along with a light blue haired girl.

"Aww...come on Yukaricchi...you and Fuuka are waiting for him too, right?"

"Hey, Takeba, Yamagishi.." Akihiko smiled.

"Long time no see, Sanada-senpai..." the light blue haired girl named Fuuka bowed to Akihiko. Akihiko bowed back. Then he saw Amada Ken, Aigis and Koromorau played together, he just smiled.

"Where's Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked.

"Glad to see you here, Akihiko.." Suddenly someone came. All of them looked at the red haired girl who came and stood in front of Akihiko. "So, today we have another guest, I pressume?" She smiled, looked at the person behind Akihiko.

"Where? Who?" Junpei looked around and confused.

"Yeah..." Akihiko step aside so everyone could see Minako. All of them was suprised. "Holy crap..never knew that you got a hot babe there, senpai...ouch.." said Junpei while Yukari stepped his foot.

"Cut it out Stupei!" Yukari said harshily. "But Senpai, why you let an outsider come? It's only for SEES members, right?" Yukari asked Mitsuru. But, before Mitsuru answered Yukari's question, Minako cut her.

"Ng, ano...nice to meet you all. My name...Minako...Minako Arisato" Minako said and bowed her head.

All of the SEES Members except Akihiko, are suprised and looked at Minako. "WHAAAATTTTTT...!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

><p>end of this chapter, see you on the next chapter guys...<p>

Please **Read** and **Review** my story...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	15. Chapter 15

The Fifteenth chapter...

Happy Reading guys!

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>UNEXPECTED GUEST<strong>

All of the SEES Members didn't say anything, they are shocked. They looked at the brunette beside Akihiko. Minako, was surprised as well. They shouted,. Their disbelieved clearly headwith her words. So, his brother Minato really didn't tell the others about her. She clutched her skirt tightly and bit her lower lip.

Akihiko understood what they felt, same like when he met Minako first time, confused. "Err...yeah, so everyone..she's..." he tried to break the silent.

"What is your relationship with Minato?" Suddenly someone started to say something. It was Yukari, she looked confused, shocked, sad and angry. "He never tell us about a girl with a same family name with him. Are you...his..." She sounded confused**.**

Minako remembered, Yukari was his brother's lover. "I'm his twin sister. Thanks for always look after my big brother, Takeba-san.." Minako said calmly with a little smile on her face.

"WHAT!" all of them said in unison again, and Akihiko just sighed.

"Come on, guys...just let her take a breath first. All of you want to know the whole story right?" Akihiko said as he looked at Mitsuru.

Mitsuru nodded, "Okay, let's sit first..."

* * *

><p>An awkward aura filled the room. All of them, didn't know what to say, to Minako. "Geez..never knew that he had a sibling..and twin...wow..." Minako could heard that Junpei mumbled about her. "Shhh...Junpei-kun.." Fuuka tried to keep him quiet.<p>

"So..." Mitsuru looked at Minako, "Would you mind to tell me about your relationship with Arisato? And the reason why you come here. I heard from Akihiko, you experienced something strange at Ayanagi, along with him." She sipped her tea then looked at Minako directly. "Please don't mad at Akihiko, he just tried to help you..."

Minako held her cup of tea and exhaled her breath, "Alright then, but please listen to my story carefully. I won't repeat it..."

* * *

><p>After Minako told them whole of her story, she made them suprised again<strong>. <strong>Minako sipped her cup of tea and glanced at Akihiko. Akihiko just nodded and sat beside her. "Are you okay?" Akihiko asked, Minako just nodded. Then both of them kept silent, waiting for their reactions.

"Another wld card holder..."

"What's that...reverse case..."

"The persona eat the soul..."

"I remember..." Aigis said while she approached Minako, "You're the little one who hid behind the broken wall when the Moonlight Bridge's accident happened." She held Minako's hand.

"Yeah..Nii-sama told me to hide, but before he could hid, you and Death came.." Minako said calmly. Then she felt something dripped. Tears, she looked at Aigis, Aigis's eyes was shedding tears. "Aigis-san..."

"Sorry...I took everything from your life...I never knew that you're his important person! I'm sorry...sorry...sorry..." Aigis kneeled down.

Minako kneeled down and she hugged Aigis, "It's alright. It's not your fault Aigis-san. Nii-sama will be sad, if he see you crying... " Minako released her hug, "I just want to know one thing, why Nii-sama accepted to become The Great Seal...?"

Minako stood up and looked at Mitsuru, "Maybe as the exchange for my story...would you like to tell me everything about before and after Nii-sama passed away?"

Mitsuru sighed, "Alright then..."

* * *

><p>After Minako heard the whole story especially the Abyss of the time, she was shocked. She wrapped her hands around her arms. "Nii-sama..." Akihiko, tried to comfort her, by rubbed her shoulder. Minako kept silent for a while and she stood up. "I..I want to get a fresh air..." she walked out from the room and went to the balcony. All of them looked at her, felt sad and angry, because they knew she was suffering.<p>

"So, Akihiko-senpai...what's up between you and that Arisato-chan?" Junpei asked Akihiko while he gave him a can of Madbull.

"I met her at college, and...like you see now." Akihiko accepeted the Madbull and started to drink it.

"Are you falling in love with her?" Junpei directly asked.

Akihiko suprised and almost chocked at his drink, "What? What do you mean?" he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah..it because, rarely to see you hang around one girl, except Kirijo-senpai. And you really give her a special attention." Junpei said while he drank his Madbull, "Beside she was really cute. I admit it. So you really don't feel anything to her?"

"Naahh...come'on Junpei...you know that I'm not ready with this kind of relationship.." Akihiko said, "By the way, why you asking me this thing? Try to act romantic or something?"

"Maybe..." Junpei grinned.

* * *

><p>Minako was crying, she didn't believe with the answer that she heard from Mitsuru, <em>He found the answer to life...so he became the great seal..<em>"The...answer...but why..." she muttered while sobbing. "Nii-sama...is there anything important in your life beside me? You're my precious person...so, why...why..." What made her crying was not just the sacrifice, but Minato didn't tell her the truth "At least...say something to me before you are gone..."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulders, it was Akihiko's arm."Arisato...are you alright?" he gently asked her. His sharp eyes, looked at her directly and his grip was tight too. "It is cold outside, come on we should stay inside..." he supported her to the couch. She was fragile. Akihiko then looked at Mitsuru, "Mitsuru...can you allow us to stay here for a while?" and Mitsuru nodded. Akihiko then supported her again, and with the maid both of them exited the room. All of them just looked at the couple.

"I feel sorry for her..." Fuuka sounded sad.

"Yeah, never knew that he had a sibling..." Yukari sounded sad too. "But why, why he kept it as secret? If he kept it from us, I can understand it. But, he kept a secret about the reason why he became The Great Seal, from his own sibling. Wow, never imagine that...what should I call this? protective or cold?"

"Maybe, Minato-kun didn't want to involve her..." Fuuka said while she patted Koromaru's head.

"She is already involved Fuuka. She is the Wild Card holder..." Yukari explained.

"How about the Velvet Room?" Ken suddenly asked, "We found the answer not only from the key of the Abyss of Time, but from the old creature named Igor too, remember?" All of them nodded.

"But how we find a way to there?" Yukari asked back. Then she turned to Mitsuru, "Senpai? Have any idea?"

Mitsuru looked at Yukari, "The Velvet room. Maybe you're right...we must find a way to there. I'll try to ask about that to Nanjo's Group." She rose up and took the telephone, "Oh, yeah it almost late already. All of you can stay here. The maids already prepare the rooms."

All of them looked happy, but suddenly someone knocked the door, "Who's there!" Mitsuru asked curiously**.** The door opened, and all of them surprised, "You are..."

* * *

><p>The maid lead Akihiko and Minako to a room, akihiko bowed his head a little while he supported Minako to walk, entered the room. While Akihiko turned on the light, Minako sat on the edge of the bed and she kept quiet. Can't stand her silence, Akihiko kneeled and strooked her hair, "Arisato...are you alright?"he asked gently. Minako looked at Akihiko, "Nii-sama, he hates me, right?".<p>

"Hey, remember..it is not your fault...there's reason behind this, definitely." Akihiko looked at her eyes, when she started to cry, "..Aaa..come on...here...hear me...it is not your fault..don't blame yourself..." he took her face in both of his hands.

"But, but...why..?" Minako was sobbing, tears started fell from her ruby red eyes. "The answer of life, what's that mean! The meaning of the life, it doesn't make a sense...wha...why he do such of that thing just because he found the answer of life...Igor told me about that, about the social link, persona..but I don't get it, the relation between your answer about life and the Great Seal. Is there any reason for him to do that?" Minako said while she was sobbing.

Akihiko released his hands, "Because..you're important for him...not only you, but us.."

Minako stopped her sob and looked at Akihiko, "Wha..."

"Yeah, you're really important for him, he didn't want you to mourn at him, he knew you got another happiness in Inaba, so he didn't want to make you suffer anymore. Both of your parents died, lived separated...he knew you were suffering, so maybe thats why he didn't want you to know about that" Akihiko said while he wiped her tears." And because, all of us are his important friends, he never showed his emotion but when he was here, he looked different, more mature –maybe- than before , more lively, and I felt that ours pressence were important for him He knew the feeling about lost something important, so he decided to not tell us about the Great Seal." He continued.

" But, back then, he protected you, right? With his personas...so it means that he cares about you, Arisato...he smiled right?" Akihiko showed his little smile, "So, don't judge that he hates you or something like that. It is not true! Okay?"

Minako bowed her head and looked at the floor, she only nodded when she heard Akihiko's explanation. "And..beside that, you're not alone...I'm here...If something happen, just tell me..." Akihiko said. Minako raised her head up and looked at him, "Nobody perfect afterall, so a person need someone else to help and support themself, right? Believe that, he still cares about you..."

Minako couldn't hold her tears and emotion anymore, she jumped and wrapped her hands around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko suprised and both of them fell to the floor. While Minako was on top of him, and she was crying a lot. "Huwaaaaaa...Nii-sama...!" she sobbed and her voice sounded weak.

Akihiko felt his head was hurt, but he didn't care about the pain. He couldn't say anything, he just let the brunette cried and let her emotion out. He then rubbed and patted her back, tried to calm her, "You're not alone...Arisato..."

A couple hours later, Minako stopped crying. Akihiko confused, "Arisato?" he looked at her and he smiled, she was sleeping. Akihiko tried to get up and carried her to bed. He laid her and tucked in the blanket on around her, he exhaled and smiled, when he turned around to leave the room, someone tugged his shirt, he looked at the bed, it was Minako, she held it tightly. "Don't go..." She gibbered. Akihiko smiled and sat on the edge of the bed while he strooked her hair gently.

* * *

><p>The morning sunlight that penetrated the curtain, dazzled Minako's eyes, she groaned and woke up. "Good morning." Akihiko greeted her while he put on his shirt.<p>

"Morning..." Minako said weakly.

Akihiko suprised, she didn't panick afterall. Despite that he stayed with her whole of the night in the same room and same bed. He was relieved, at least he didn't make her mad. "I'll wait outside, you sholud get change. Mitsuru calls us.." Akihiko said while he walked out from the room. Minako nodded and started walking to the bathroom.

Akihiko and Minako, walked to the guest room, "So, Mitsuru what's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

Mitsuru crossed her hands, "Well...as we hoped last night. Someone who could explain anything about this has arrived.." Mitsuru smiled, "He came when we almost want to go to our room..."

"Who?" Akihiko and Minako said in unison.

"It's pleasure to meet you here, my dear guest...I presume that you feel confused right now..." the sound came from behind Minako. "At least we meet in the normal world. Master..."

Minako and Akihiko shocked, "THEO!" Minako shouted.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter...<p>

Yeah, another flag for Aki x Mina

Please Read and Review guys!

**P.S Sorry, it's kind'a I have a lot of thing to do this month, so maybe it'll take a long for me to update this story. But don't worry, I'm not stop write this story. So if I have a little time, I try to write another chapter. Keep reading guys!**

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for a long upload...I'm really busy with my tasks...whew..but it almost done now...

And my beta friend...is busy too..so sorry to make you waiting guys...

By the way, HAPPY READING

**Disclaimer : I don't own Anything**

* * *

><p><strong>THE VELVET ROOM, DEAREST GUEST AND SERVANT<strong>

Minako was happy, she ran to the blue suited guy and hug him tightly, "Theo...glad to see you here..." she smiled. Everyone were shocked, they didn't know that Minako was the guest too, and she got a personal servant like Minato, Elizabeth.

"You know him?" Mitsuru aksed.

Minako nodded, "Yeah..he's my best friend..he helped me a lot at Inaba...hehehe..." she smiled happily.

Junpei looked at Akihiko who stood like he was freezing. "So, someone get jealous here..."

Yukari looked at Junpei, "What do you mean, Stupei? I'm not jealous!" she sounded annoyed.

Junpei rubbed back of his neck, "Awww...c'mon Yukaricchi, you're not sensitive..." Then Yukari nudged Junpei's arm.

"I presume that, you want to know about my sister's master right?" Theodore said as he tried to release Minako's hug which almost broke his ribs. "Hmmm...but first, I must tell everyone in here about something..."

"What is that?" Minako said while she loosened her grip.

"My master, Igor want to meet with all of you,specially Master Minako and you," Theo looked at Akihiko, "I have beeninformed that, something happened at place called Ayanagi, right?"

"Mmm...may I ask something?" Yukari who stood beside Junpei asked, "Is there something happen with the...seal?"

Theodore smiled while he shooked his head, "The Seal was fine. Nothing happen...". Yukari relieved, even she, as Minato's lover, she accepted his sacrificed. So if something happen to the seal, she promised no matter what to protect it again, like when she and the others fought Erebus.

"So, umm...Thedore-san, when will we go to the velvet room?" Mitsuru asked. She stood beside Akihiko, while Akihiko unpredictably looked confused.

"As soon as posibble..." Theodoroe flicked his fingers, suddenly a blue door appeared in the middle of the room. Everyone weresurprised, "Now, shall we go now?" Everyone glanced each other while Theodore opened the door. And all of them nodded. "Come..." Theodore bowed his body.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Velvet Room..." a short, old creature greeted them, with a wide grin on his face. "Long time no see...my guest and...hmmm...all of you again, nice to meet you again."<p>

"We're back, Master Igor..." Theodore kneeled down and bowed his head to the creature that was called Igor.

"Nice to meet you too...Igor..." Minako gave a smile to him.

" Please have a sit." Igor said while Theodore walked and stood beside him. All of them sat on the couch and the chair. They looked calm, even though the room was noisyand fancy with all of the blue things. It was noisy because they were inside the elevator, even Igor and the servants didn't know why must elevator. "So..the whale almost awake?"

Both Minako and Akihiko weresuprised, they turned to Igor, "Do you know what's goin' on at Ayanagi?" Akihiko asked.

Igor chuckled, "Yeah..but only a little, it's our choosen one who must find the answer."

"The choosen one?" Minako asked, "Who is that?"

"You must be patient, now his is not awaken , he is still an egg..for now. Only the first son of the first man has awakes...Cain..." Igor smiled again. "When they awake, soon you'll find the answer..."

**BRAK**

Akihiko smashed the table, "So, you said that we must wait and just watch the people dying there!"

"Fufufufu...what an unpatient person...you have your own story, but not as the part of sons of the first man..each one of you have your own story, remember.." Igor chuckled.

Minako looked frustated, "But..Igor...my Persona..."

"Ah yes...what an interesting phenomene..." he smiled again.

"But..-"

"Remember..A Persona is a manifestation of a person's personality, referred to as a "mask" for an individual to use to face hardship. A Persona is similar to a Shadow. Shadows are malevolent manifestations of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained..." Igor said.

"But my persona ate the...-"

"If an individual takes up a resolution in his or her heart, the Persona will undergo a metamorphosis into a stronger form..." Igor explained while he warned with pointed his finger. "and..you know that persona is your mask...even ifyou're the Wild Card holder..."

Minako turned her head down, "Resolution..but why...I only though that I want to be strong..."

"You couldn't control it, so it goes beserk..." Igor then looked at the others, "Oh yeah, Persona has a limit too...your age. If your age reach the limit, you can't summon your Persona..."

"WHAT!" All of them shouted in unison.

"But how? And why?" Yukari asked.

"Let just take your resolution as the answer..." Igor answered and all of them confused. They kept quiet for a while and tried to figure what Igor's words mean.

"Umm...Igor-san, you mean that we don't need our 'mask' anymore. Because, we accept our personality?" Fuuka tried to explain. "You said that Persona is a manifestation of person's personality. So, back then we tried our best to face our hardship, remember? So if we can handle it now, why we still need our Persona?"

"Yeah...you who seek the answer about the accident.." Igor pointed to Yukari.

"You..who want to know about the people around you and their feeling..." he pointed to Fuuka.

"You...who try to solve all of the problem and try to hide it from the other because you want to protect someone precious for you..." he pointed to Mitsuru.

"You...the android but you now try to find the meaning of life and feel a guilt because the accident..." he pointed to Aigis.

"You who seek the power to become the hero..." he pointed to Junpei.

"You...who seek the power for revenge..." he pointed to Ken.

"You...who seek the power to become strong and move on from your past..." he pointed to Akihiko.

"And the little fella' who try his best to protect his dearest one..." he pointed to Koromaru.

All of them glanced each other. Igor's explanation made them thought it made a sense. If they got the resolution maybe their Personas now will dissapeare. "But, how about that girl? why she after Arisato?" Akihiko asked again.

"My..my...she just want to find the way, the answer..." Igor said, "It's not your part now...it has its own story.."

"So Igor...you said about the people's resolution. So, how about my brother. He find the answer to life right? So what's that mean? Why he must sacrifices himself?" Minako asked. "And back then why my brother appeared, with his personas, Orpheus and Thanatos..."

Igor kept silent for a while and suddenly he laughed, "Haahahahaha...what an interesting thing...Hahahaha..." All of them looked confused.

"All of this time I think that he's crazy..." Junpei said.

"But it's true...now he really pissed me off..." Akihiko glared at Igor. "C'mon you freaky old man, can you explain all of this thing...or I'll break that ugly nose..." He started to approach Igor, but Minako held him.

"My...my...sorry...I didn't mean that Emperor..." Igor then glanced at Minako. "As you know, the main holder of the Wild Card is Minato-san. But you, as his twin, have it too. But it different. Your Arcana is the same right? But for the other Arcana, you got it from different people right? So you and him have a different power. Have you found all of the Arcana?"

Minako shooked her head, "Nope, only one left, The Star and if I get it, I can get the last Arcana, The World."

Igor then looked at Akihiko, and smiled, "The Star...like in the fairy tail. If you want to make your wish come true, you must say your wish to the brightest star. But you know the star's Arcana meaning?"

"Hope, Possibilities..." Minako tried to remember the tarot.

"Yeah, and soon you'll find that kind of person..." Igor smiled, "He's near you, remember..."

Minako was confused, "Okay then Igor, but by the way, why my brother appeared? You haven't answered that..."

"A little power of him, are in you...you're the wild card holder. But the origin of the holder is Minato-san...so because you still have the power, the truth is the seal isn't too strong. But he still can handle it with his power..." Igor said, "Are you understand?"

Minako was shocked, "So, my brother's part is inside me?" Igor nodded. "And then..."

"Your will to meet him was too great, so it affected the The Great Seal. Minato-sama ." Someone came from behind the door, a woman, she looks like theodore, wore a blue suit, pale white skin, shiny gold eyes, and silver hair. "I presume that, it's the second times we meet right?"

"Nee-sama..." Theodore called her. "It's not her fault...the Seal...-"

"Silence Theo! It's our duty to serve our guest. I just want to do the best for my guest.." Elizabeth said as she glared at Minako.

"Elizabeth...what do you mean by that?" Minako asked. _Sometimes I really don't like her..._

"A bond as family, it burden him...your will to see him again, same like them before." Elizabeth looked at the SEES's. "Abyss of Time as the answer, but for you...It's unexpected that his soul came out and protected you. You really have a strong bond with him..."

Elizabeth opened her book. "Yeah, you must release your brother's power inside you...Igor hasn't told you that you handle two powers of wild card, yours and Minato's...that's why the girl after you..."

"Release it...so if I release the power..." Minako said

"Your brother's power gone, your power as well and the Seal will complete. You'll lost your Persona..." Igor said.

"So, I'll do it..." Minako said and all of the SEES's looked at her, surprised. "If my power make my brother suffer, I'll release it. You said that I'm the wild card holder, so it means that I can go to the Great Seal right?"

"Arisato..It's..." Akihiko tried to stop her.

"I want to go there, I want to meet him!" Minako said. "For the last time..." She clinched her hand.

"My..my...what an interesting guest..." Igor shook his head. "So, then, shall we go there?" Igor flicked his hand. "Someone will accompany you..."

Someone came from behind the blue curtain. A woman again, with the blue suit and same colour eyes and hair like Elizabeth and Theodore. But the different, her hair, long and curly. "You called me, Master?"

"Yes, Margareth. Would you like to take her to 'that' place?" Igor asked.

Margareth looked at her book. "I'm doubt that, because she hasn't found the if she insist... can you give a time to prepare it?"

"How long?" Minako asked.

"Two weeks?" Margareth glanced at Minako. "It's a bit difficult to open the door. But I'll try it. Therefore, I give you a time to find the Star."

Minako thinkfor a while, then she looked at Margareth. "Alright then, but will I find it?"

"Like Igor said, the Star, near you...you just must realize it..."

"The Arcana..." Minako looked at the SEES's Members, _So..it's one of them..._

"Master Minako the Star...-ouch.." Theodore tried to say something but Elizabeth stepped his foot.

"Just be quiet Theo..." She grinned at the youngest.

Igor flicked his fingers, "Then..until we meet again..."

* * *

><p>Please R &amp; R...sorry...guys...<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Another chapter...happy reading guys...

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>THE STAR<strong>

Minako brought a bouquet of white roses and lilies, she accompanied by Akihiko walked to the Naganaki Shrine. It's been three days, after they went to the velvet room. Even Minako hadn't find the answer, she waited. But, Igor and Margareth told her to find the Star. Actually, she was confused, how should she found a person with a strong bond with her in a short time.

She then looked at Akihiko, she knew about Akihiko, but she didn't sure if he was the Star. The Star meaning is, hope, possibilities. And the meaning behind it, affected the person who held the chacracter which is thesame with the card.

Akihiko realized that Minako stared at him, "What? Is there anything strange on my face?" He asked.

Minako shook her head, "Uuun..not really..."

"So, what will you do now, find the Star right? What you're gonna do Arisato?" Akihiko asked.

" The truth is, Social Link isn't an easy thing to handle. We can't judge who is it, or choose it...well maybe I'll just let it flow like water..." She answered.

"So, how do you find the Arcana until now?" He asked again

"Saori, is the Hermit...for the rest, I met them at Inaba. Before I moved to Ayanagi. To make it simple, Social Link is like a magnet..they'll come to you...so just wait for it patiently..." Minako answered while she looked at the flowers.

"Wow, what a difficult thing to deal. So, how do you find the Star? Margareth and Igor said, the Arcana's holder was near and how do you find it? You have a time limit now..." Akihiko was amazed with her explanation.

"Just have a faith with my woman intuition...Star, the arcana means hope and possibilities..." Minako smiled.

"So that means..." Akihiko looked curious.

"The person that I'll meet, he or she is a kind of person that have a big hope in himself or herself. Also always try to think positive, try until the end to achieve something, won't give up easily...he or she give me a huge hope for the future..." She looked at Akihiko directly.

"What?" Akihiko looked little surprised because she looked at him directly.

Minako shooked her head, "Uuun...it's nothing..." _Is Senpai the Star..it's true that he always give me a hope. Like a little girl wish upon to the star..but is it true? But why the card won't come? Is it because the sign and the power is too weak?_

"Sanada-san, would you like to do a favor, for me?" Minako asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Please just call me Minako. It's little difficult to know which one you talk with, when you called me and my brother with the family name..." Minako's cheek blushed.

"But, why? your brother..." Akihiko tried to refuse.

"I insist, please! Just call me Minako. When you call me with my family name, I felt like there was a wall between us, like we aren't a friend..." she clinched her skirt tightly.

Akihiko looked at her, then he exhaled, "Alright then...Minako, right?" He smiled at her and patted her head gently. Minako smiled back to him.

"Thank you! Sanada-san!" She shouted happily.

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at the Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko leaded Minako to the cemetry. Akihiko promised her to take her around the city, but first she wanted to see her brother grave. She felt guilty if she didn't see him. "Here.." Akihiko stopped his step. Minako looked at the tombstone,<p>

**Our best friend,**

**our best leader,**

**our loved one,**

**our dearest one,**

**sleep here for etenity**

**MINATO ARISATO**

**1992-XX-XX**

**2010-03-05**

She smiled, a single tear fall from her red eyes, she wiped it and put the flowers on the tombstone. "Hi...long time no see..." she said. She kneeled down and kept silent for a while. Akihiko did the same, he kneeled down beside her. "Thank you Sanada-san, for everything all of you have done for my brother."

Akihiko turned to her, "It's nothing, beside I'm really sorry that we must buried him here. Not at Inaba..."

"It's okay. He got a precious memories in this place..." She smiled. "Hey, how you doin'? You know what? I got a scholarship to become a medical scientist. Even that I want to become a doctor, but a scinetits is enough for me. I doubt that you'll get jealous. Don't worry I do my best until now. Hehehe..." she continued, talked to the tombstone.

She turned her head down, "Hey, are you suffering? I heard that your power inside me as well. So if that's right, andyou're suffering,please just let it go for me. If it isn't enough take my power too. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. I'm not the crybaby that I used to be..." Minako grabbed Akihiko's hand. "Beside, I have friends now...So I'm not alone. So please, don't worry about me..Just wait, wait until I can meet with you again. Okay? Nii-nii..."

Akihiko bit surprised, he looked at Minako's hand which grabbed his hand. But he didn't bother it, he looked at the tombstone. "It's unexpected to meet with your sister. Even we weren't too close back then right?. Except when we played to compete our strength. You always win but sometimes draw, right? Listen, Arisato. I don't know why I met your sister, but I promise to you that, I'll protect her. As an exchange because I'm really powerless back then. I failed as your senior back then."

"Sanada-san, age and status aren't the important thing..." Minako smiled to him.

Akihiko chuckled, "Yeah, your sister right. But really, I failed. I'm the older one but at least you tell me something..." He cleaned up the snow that covered the tombstone. "I promise with all of my strength, to protect her..just watch it.." he vowed and he stood up.

"Well, see you next time Nii-sama. I'll try to find the last Arcana and find the answer, please don't be mad. I just want to make sure about that one thing. So I can move on..." Minako stood up too.

* * *

><p>"It's nice here..." Minako looked around at the Naganaki Shrine. She looked at the bench near the playground. "Hey, let's sit there. I want to take a break for a while..."<p>

Both of them sat on the bench, and again, they kept silent. "Ano, Sanada-san, thanks for accompanying me today..." Minako tried to break the silence.

"Naah, no problem..." Akihiko smiled.

"So, Sanada-san, why you vowed like that? Promised to protect me...I don't want to bother you..." Minako sounded litlle sad.

Akihiko sighed, "Remember three days ago I said that you looked like my deceased little sister, Miki?" Minako nodded. "Yeah, she is everything for me. I couldn't protect her. When I was little, to her it was just me. At orphanage, there weren't children near her age, so she couldn't make any friends. She always following me, called me 'Onii-chan, onii-chan' it's cute isn't it?" Akihiko continued. He stood up and walked to the horizontal bar, near the bench. "Why...why she have to die, still too young, never knew her parent's faces, never eat a good food, even a toy, she never had one..." he bit his lower lips

"Sometimes, I though that life is unfair, God never fair to me and Miki. And to my buddy too...Shinjiro..." he grabbed the horizontal bar.

"Sanada-san..." Minako approached him.

"That's why I vowed like that. Not only for you but to myself. That's why, I choose to become a police. The anger and helplessness inside me, make me like this. I know that it's bad for me to look at the past. But no matter what, it burdened me." He ckinched his fist.

"Sanada-san..." Minako grabbed Akihiko's hand.

"Your brother..its the same...I felt powerless...that's why...let me protect you! Back then, I can't let you got hurt! I don't want to see you hurt and suffer...no matter what..." Akihiko said weakily. Suddenly, Minako hugged him, Akihiko was surprised, "Aaa...Minako..?"

"Thank you...for your kindness...Sanada-san. But, remember...don't keep the problem for yourself. Tell me if it bother you. Maybe it'll lighten up your feeling. You only lost two things Sanada-san...people kindness and warm feeling from the other...I understand now, why you always avoid people." She hugged him tightly and smiled at him. "But now, I won't lose my hope, because you and me, we aren't alone right?"

"Minako..."

Suddenly a sound came into her head, Minako was surprised, "Ah.."

_**Thou art I... And I am Thou...**_

_**Thou hast established a new bond...**_

_**Thou shalt be blessed when creating**_

_**Personas of the Star Arcana**_

"Minako, are you alright?" Akihiko sounded worry. The girl looked like she lost her soul.

Minako woke from her daydream, "Ah yeah! I'm fine! Sorry to make you worry..." She released her hug. _So he really the star...I did it..._

Akihiko patted her head, "Not at all, it just..please be carefull..." Minako chuckled, she rubbed her hands. "Cold?" Akihiko asked, he grabbed two of her hands.

"Hmph...thanks..." Minako tried to not laugh.

Akihiko looked at the horizontal bar."Hmm...this is really brings back the old memories. When I'm still at elementary school. I'm always came here to train for the P.E class." He grabbed the horizontal bar and tried to lift up his body.

"Sanada-san, it's snowing now..be carefull..the ground is slippery..." Minako warned him.

"Come on' take it easy! Hey, can you do the back hip circle?" He looked at her challengingly.

Minako crossed her arms, "Hmmph...I bet you can't either, Sanada-san...!" she teased him.

"Oh really? Haha...I'm actually quiet good at it."He smiled and lifted up his body, "Want me to show you?" He hanged upside down for a moment, then swung around backwards in a full circle, "Everybody should be able to do this." He said proudly.

He looked at Minako, "Can you at least sit up here?" Akihiko grabbed Minako's hand.

"But I..." Minako tried to pull up her body.

"Here" Akihiko helped her pulled up her body to get a seat on the bar. But, Minako was scared because it was hard for her to find how to balance on it. Akihiko smiled "This takes me back. It reminds me when I was a kid." He kept silent for a while, "That's why...I need to get stronger..."

Minako jumped from the bar and approached him, she touched his cheek, "Sanada-san, you're stronger enough. Because you know what.. you have a big hope inside your heart..." she smiled at him. Akihiko couldn't hide his red face.

"Minako..."

Minako walked away from him, "Well, let's get going I'm starving Sanada-san.., you promised that you'll take me around the city..." she pouted.

Akihiko touched his cheek as he looked at Minako. Then he remembered Junpei's words about he fall in love with her. And now he realized that's why he wanted to protect her. Akihiko Sanada had fallen in love with Minako Arisato. "Minako..."

And for Minako herself, she found her Star...

* * *

><p>So, Akihiko realizes...and how about Minako...you'll see...<p>

Please R & R


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, sorry for a long update...a lot of work to do...as usual...but I can exhale my breath for a while.

But not only me, my Beta as well, because both of us have a different thing to do...so this is take a little bit long for update it.

Sorry about that guys, I didn't mean to make all of you disappointed.

Alright then, hope that the other chapter of this story will change your mood...(Sorry...but I hope that..)

Happy Reading Guys!

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>DECISION<strong>

Minako laid on her brother's bed. It's been a four days for her, after she realized that Akihiko was the Star. "So, he is the Star..." She stared at the ceiling, hugged her pillow. She sighed, "Guess that I should wait for Margareth..." She turned around.

_But, if he__is__the Star...why, why must him. Not Kuma-chan? Seta-kun said that he got the Star from Kuma-chan...but why, why must Akihiko Sanada, Igor said that the Social Link came from the people near you.I started it like Nii-sama did. But, it's really take a long time to get the Star. But, for what reason? And when I meet Nii-sama, what should I do...?_

Someone knocked her door. "Arisato-san! Are you in there? Dinner's ready!" Yukari shouted. Minako rose from her bed and walked toward the door.

"Thank you Takeba-san.." She smiled to her. She walked toward the door and straight to the stair, with Yukari. "So...when you went out with my brother...how do you feeling?" Minako suddenly asked and Yukari little surprised.

"Ehh...aaa...he's a popular guy so, it's little difficult when we start but, he's kind to all people so I must understand that side of him." Yukari smiled. "So how about you Arisato-san? Do you have someone that you going out with?"

Minako smiled weakily, "Eeeto..first, just call me Minako and about your question...Aaah... a lot of thing happened so I haven't think about that kind of relationship..."

"Liar!" Yukari said, "You're going out with our most popular senpai after all. You should have something special about him..."

Minako realized what Yukari mean was Akihiko Sanada, started panicking**,** "Eeeh...Sanada-san, he..he just help me a lot, he's just friend..hehe..."

Yukari smiled, "But, I think that both of you match each other and I'm sure that that Senpai has 'gentleman side' inside him. Although that he can't handle the girls...except us..."

Minako startled and she almost stripped from the stair, "Eerr...what...?" She tried to balance her body.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you..but...really, maybe both of you should hang out or something like that..." Yukari showed her tongue a little.

"Why take both of you so long?" A red haired woman waited on the end of the stair.

"Sorry senpai, we have some little thing to talk.." Yukari smiled as she approached her.

"Good evening." Minako bowed her head a little.

Mitsuru smiled at her polite behaviour, "Hmmph...let's eat first. The others waiting." Minako nodded as she followed the two.

After they met with Igor, Akihiko and Minako stayed at the dorm, both of them insisted, because that place connected with they decided to stay in there. All of them gathered at the dining room, Minako sat beside Akihiko, he smiled at her. Asked her if she was alright, and Minako replied it with a smile. Yukari and Fuuka looked at them. "Are they dating" Fuuka whispered to Yukari.

Yukari rose her shoulder a little, "Saa...I don't know, but, my girl's intuition sense something." She sighed, "C'mon Fuuka, let's eat first or the meal will getting cold. " She started to eat the dinner.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Akihiko walked out with Minako for a while. Both of them kept quiet like usual. Until they arrived at a little river near the Naganaki Shrine. "It's quiet..." Minako pouted a little.<p>

Akihiko blinked, "Eh, What?"

Minako approached him, "You asked me to go out but...on the way here, you kept quiet. You should start the conversation..."

"Aah...sorry, I have a lot of thing in my mind so, I didn't know what should I say to you..." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Minako chuckled and pinched him, "Tehehe...it's unusual for you to have a lot of thing in your mind..."

"So...you have something in your mind, right?" Akihiko tried to figure out the matter, "About...the arcana that you held, you gathered them all. So,...yeah you know...when that 'time' will come..."

Minako stoped teased him, she kept silent. "Arisato?"Akihiko curiously looked at her.

"Yeah...I got them all. But, something stuck in my mind. When I meet him, what should I do? Release my power? Yeah, I should do that, my power are part of him too. But, how about my life? Must I sacrifice it as well?" Minako looked at her hand. "If my power that include my life can make this world better than before, I'll release it even I must die for it..."

Akihiko's eyes widened, "Hey, wait Minako..you're joking right?" He grabbed her shoulder. "why are you thinking to give up your life that easily?...it's not right..."

"But I don't have the right to enjoy this life. For my sake, Nii-sama gave half of his power...If that power are important why he doesn't take it for me...why must he give it to me ? I would rather die if that thing make him suffer..." She tried to not cry.

"Hey, listen..he did that because he wanted to protect you..." Akihiko stood in front of her and looked at her ruby eyes directly. "Why...you think about this...suddenly..?" _I don't want to lose her...I haven't tell her, my feeling...but why, why I feel worry now, like she'll go to somewhere that I can't reach..._

Minako exhaled and smiled, "Nothing, just I...sorry...I'm really confused.." She started to walk the stairs. "C'mon..let's keep going..."

Arrived at in front of the temple, Minako took a coin from her pocket, threw it and rang the bell. She smiled then she clapped her hand and started to pray. Akihiko looked at her, and he did the same. Minako opened her eyes a little and looked at Akihiko, he concentrated with his pray, so she decided to focus again.

Both of them done with their prayer, Minako poked Akihiko's arm, and Akihiko looked at her, "What's wrong?" He asked with a gentle smile on his face.

"What are you praying for?" Minako asked curiously.

Akihiko poked his own cheek, "Hmm...I don't really believe with this 'prayer' thing..." He grinned, "But, for now I just prayed for my future, my friends, and...of course...you, Minako..."

Minako blushed, "Geez...thank you.."

"How' bout you?" He asked.

She smiled, "Same with you..." her face still red.

"So..we just waiting for Margareth to come , right?" Akihiko smiled and Minako nodded. "Let's go back to the dorm...?" he asked.

"Okay then..." Minako smiled.

* * *

><p>"Tadaima...!" Minako shouted as she and Akhiko entered the dorm. Everyone looked at the two of them. "What?" Minako asked.<p>

"Long time no see...my dearest guest..." A curly pale-haired woman in a blue suit greeted them. With a man behind her, in same attare with her.

"Margareth! Theo!" Minako approached them. "What bring both of you here?"

"Master Minako..." Theodore looked at her with a worry face.

Minako blinked, "What?" She asked.

"Shall we go now? Our dearest guest?" Margareth asked as she grabbed Minako's hand.

"Eh what!" Minako said confused.

All of them surprised, especially Minako. "You said that you'll come again after a week...!" Akihiko shouted. He felt something is wrong.

"Yeah...but unfortunately...we have a lot of thing to do...so we must hurry.." Margareth said. A blue smoke and light surrounded Minako, Margareth and Theodore. "Farewell then..." She said.

Akihiko's eyes widened, he ran toward them. _I haven't tell her, please don't take her.._."WAIT!" he shouted. He tried to grab Minako's hand.

Minako looked at Akihiko, she tried to reach his hand, but too late, Margareth already took her to the other place. "AKIHIKO!" She shouted before she dissapeared.

Akihiko wanted to reach it, but he couldn't. He stood at the place where the brunette gone. He turned down his head a little and kept silent. The other members looked at him. "Akihiko..." Mitsuru said as she tried to calm him.

"Again! I couldn't do anything!" Akihiko suddenly shouted and everyone surprised. Akihiko clinched his fist and punched the floor with all of his power.

BUGH

"...Minako...please..be save..." He said weakily as tears came out from his greyish eyes.

* * *

><p>Minako arrived at strang place, with a big door in front of it. She looked at the door and she gasped, a shape of body from a stone was on the center of the a chain around the body and the door. She looked at the body directly and she surprised, "It can't be..."<p>

"Master Minako..." Theodore said with a sad tone.

"MINATO-NIISAMA!" She shouted and ran toward the door. Margareth and Theodore surprised. Theodore followed her and catched her. Minako struggled, tried to release Theodore's grip on her waist. "Let me go!"

"No! You can't go there!" Theodore shouted at her.

"But..nii-sama...he..he's..." Minako tried to release herself.

"HE IS ONLY A STONE!" Theodore cut her as he shouted at her again. And she stopped. "He can't hear your voice from here..."

Minako looked at Theodore, she started to cry, "But why...why nii-sama...Huwaaaaa..." She grabbed Theodore's shirt.

Theodore patted her head, "Shhh...it's okay, c'mon my master, please don't cry. We have a task to do right now..." He tried to calm her.

"A task?" Minako looked at Theodore, wiped her tears.

"Yeah, we'll release your power, remember?" Theodore smiled at her.

"But..but...will it be save? Should I sacrifice my life as well?" Minako asked with an unsure and afraid voice. Theodore kept silent, he couldn't answer it. "Theo?" she asked.

"It's depend on you, will you become one with him or not.." an annoyed sound came from behind them.

Minako looked at the figure, "Elizabeth-san..." she said as she recognized the figure.

"Behind this door. It was Nyx...she's inside here..." Elizabeth said as she approached the door and touched it. "You hear their sounds, right?"

"Eh...?" Minako showed a confused face, she didn't understand what Elizabeth's words. She tried to kept silent and closed her eyes. She tried to figure what the short haired silverette girl said earlier. Suddenly, she felt her head hurt, she held her head and kneeled down, "Stop...please..stop..." she cried out.

"Master Minako!" Theodore tried to support her.

"I...I can hear it Theo...they call it..the call the Nyx...but, why?" Minako tried to catched her breath because she felt her power gone.

"That what the humanity want..they want Nyx..." Elizabeth said. She touched the door, "The Mother waiting, Nyx...but Erebus had beendefeated. The people's desire make Nyx still alive...their dark side make it alive." She closed her eyes, "I can feel it, Nyx...she want you...your power to become one with her..." Then she opened her book and make a barrier around them. "Then, Minako-sama, I want you to release his power...and your power as well..."

Minako kept silent, she stood up and approached Elizabeth. She gulped and cleared her troath, "Before that, I want to ask you something, If...if I release my power, will I die?" she asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure because, the most used power for the seal was from Master Minato, you are just a part of him. Master Minato is the main seal, so that's why he must sacrificed himself..." Elizabeth said.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Minako shouted. "Why, you said that calmly! A lot of people suffered when he gone! Why, as his servant you let him do that!"

"It's part of my job to escort him until the end." Elizabeth said coldly.

Minako grabbed Elizabeth's shirt, "Why you..."

Elizabeth bit her lip, "I knew your feeling. I lost him! I didn't mean to act cold like I don't care but I felt too. Sad, anger, mad...why...he taught me about the outside world, he gave me another vision about mankind world...he's everything for me..." She started to cry and knelled down.

"Elizabeth-san..." Minako kneeled down and hugged her, "You miss him right?" Elizabeth nodded. Minako looked at her. _Alright then...Nii-sama, I know what should I do now..._

Minako stood up and she approached the door, "Theodore, Margareth-san, Elizabeth-san. I'lldo it..." She touched the door and the door opened.

"MASTER!" Theodore shouted, "DON'T BE RECKLESS! You can do it without opening the door!"

Minako smiled at him, "Nii-sama, inside there right? I can feel it, so before that I want to make sure one thing. So, just wait here Theo..." She walked toward the door and the door closed.

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on the couch with his hand supported his head, he looked awful. He didn't stop playing with his cellphone. Mitsuru offered him a cup of hot coffee. "Here, drink it. To make you feel better.." She said, as she put it on the table and sat beside him, "Are you worry, about her?" she asked and the silverette nodded.<p>

Mitsuru smiled, "Rarely see you worry about someone, especially a girl. Do you like her?" Akihiko almost spilled his coffee, he coughed a little. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, but you always stand by her side all of this time."

"Uhuk...yeah, it's okay.." Akihiko tried to stop coughing. "Yeah, I realized that, she's everything for me. After Miki's death, Shinji's and Arisato's...I don't have someone to protect, except my friends and this world. But she...she give me another reason, her smile, her word's, her act's..."

He sipped his coffee, "Sometimes, she reminded me of Miki, but I knew already, Minako is Minako, nobody else...and then I realized that, I love her..."

Mitsuru sighed and tapped the silverette shoulder, "I am relieved that you have a reason to keep moving now. I'm happy for both of you, and I'm sure you can protect her. But.." She stopped for a while as she knew that now something unpredictable happened, "For now...We...just can wait her..and hope that she's save..."

Both of them kept silent, and suddenly they heard a rushed voice came from the stairs. Akihiko and Mitsuru looked directly to the person that appeared and she lookedp pale. "Yukari, what's wrong?" Mitsuru stood up and approached the girl.

"Arisato...she's...she's...she has return..." She tried to catcha breath and said it clearly, "Now...in Minato's room..."

Hearing that the girl he loved had returned, Akihiko ran toward the stairs and rushed to the second floor and to her room. "Akihiko!" Mitsuru shouted at him while she followed him. Mitsuru looked at the end of the lobby. All of the members gathered there and Akihiko was in front of the door. "Akihiko, hey what's wrong?" Mitsuru asked as she realized that Akihiko looked pale. She turned her head to look inside the room and she surprised. "You..."

"Good Evening..." Theodore bowed his body a little.

Mitsuru surprised, on the bed laid the brunette girl that they waited. She was sleeping or dying, Mitsuru didn't know directly. The brunette face looked calm. "Arisato..."

Akihiko rushed toward Theodore and punched him. "AKIHIKO!" Mitsuru shouted and tried to stop him, "IORI, HELP ME TO STOP HIM!" Mitsuru and Junpei tried to hold Akihiko so he won't striked Theodore again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Akihiko shouted.

Theodore grinned as he tried to stand up. "Unfortunately, Master Minako now was on her deep sleep, she went to Master Minato's place." He closed his eyes, "But, she's still alive..please don't worry..."

* * *

><p>Ooooh...the Great Seal, remember the big door on the last battle with Erebus? (If you play P3 FES)<p>

Hope you like this chapter guys!

Please R&R, I really need the review from all of you... :D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	19. Chapter 19

****Okay, for your information..again and again...the writer's block...

I just write 1 paragraph and then save it and if something appear in my mind about the story, I write it immediately.

And you know what? It really takes a long time!

So, I'm really story. I wrote this chapter, longer than I wrote the other one...and I'm really confused.

Happy Reading guys!

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own anything !

* * *

><p><strong>REUNION<strong>

Akihiko sat beside her bed, he looked at her face directly, her angelic face. He caressed her hair, "Minako...please wake up..." He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Her hand was warm, but her skin looked pale. _God please...I don't want to lose her..._

"Akihiko, it's almost morning, you must get yourself some sleep. You haven't sleep after that night." Mitsuru said as she stood right beside him. The sliverette shook his head and Mitsuru sighed. "Alright then..." Mitsuru walked out from the room.

* * *

><p>Minako slowly opened her eyes, "Ung..where am I?" She woke up, and then she looked around her. It's nothing except a room filled with a white colour. She stood up and looked around, there wasn't the end of the room. "Theodore? Margareth-san? Elizabeth-san?" She called them but there wasn't any answer.<p>

_Oh, right..now I'm inside the seal, so I must find the main seal and release my power._

Suddenly she heard a footstep from behind her, she turned around and become surprised. She tried to shout the figure name, but she couldn't. "It's rare to have a guest in a place like this, I wonder why you bravely come here?" the person said happily, "It's been a while, right? Minako-chan!" he showed her his trademark smile.

"Ryouji-kun!" Minako shouted as she ran and jumped toward him, hugged him tightly. "I missed you...last time we met when you told me about the Fall, after you went to Nii-sama's dorm..."

Ryouji smiled and caressed her hair, "Yeah, you're right.."

Both of them looked at each other, "So' what's bring you here?" he asked.

Minako bit her lips, "Ummm...I...I want to meet him, I want to release my power. I heard that the seal wasn't too strong enough because of me...Please...Ryouji-kun take me to Nii-sama's place! I'll do anything to make him safe**,** even I must sacrifice my life!" Minako grabbed Ryouji's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah..your will make the seal weak and the desire to open the Nyx's door stronger than before." Ryouji said sadly, "But, are you really okay with this?" he asked. The brunette in front of him nodded and there wasn't any regret on her face. Her ruby eyes, looked serious and determinded. "But, you can do it without came to this place...why you come here?"

"I..I have something to tell to Nii-sama..." Minako said as she turned her head down a little.

"Alright then, follow me..." Ryouji held her and and escorted her to Minato's place.

* * *

><p>Minako was surprised with the room. White, with one bird cage on the center and the chains around the room. A black and white feathers poured around the room. Ryouji looked at the brunette, maybe she was surprised but it more like she was shocked. "Are you scared?" Ryouji asked her.<p>

Minako blinked and turned her head to Ryouji, she shook her head, "Nope...not really...I just surprised. Maybe it was little creepy but, I must handle my own feeling, I have to be brave..."

Ryouji smiled, "As usual..." then he walked directly toward the bird cage, "Hey, like I told you before, we have a guest. And guess what? She's more beautiful than last time you saw her." He smiled as he tried to teased the figure inside the cage.

"Nii-sama?" Minako walked slowly and reached the cage, she saw a person with a chain around his body, but he was breathing. "Nii-sama. Is that you?"

The blue haired boy lifted up his head, he wore white shirts and trousers. "Minako...is that..you...?" he said weakly.

"NII-SAMA!" Minako shouted, "Wait, I'll free you...!"

"DON'T!" Minato shouted back and Minako surprised.

"Why?" the brunette asked. "But, Nii-sama...you're suffering..."

The blue haired boy shook his head, then he looked at his twin. He smiled gently, "I'm not, Minako. I'm just a little bit tired..." he tried to move a little, "You've grown up...you're look more like our mother..."

"Nii-sama..." she started to cry.

"Hey, c'mon...you're coming here not for crying right?" He patted her head. "Remember that you didn't want me to treat you like a little girl?" The brunette wiped her tears and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Nii-sama, I'll release my power and your power inside me..." Minako said sa she tried to calm herself. "I heard that the seal isn't strong enough..."<p>

"Don't do that..." Minato said coldly.

"But-..."

"The reason why I gave you my power..is to protect you, you have a weak body you remember?" He pointed his finger on her lips. "Rarely gone to school or played with the other...so when the accident happened. I was mad at myself because I couldn't protect you, so when I made a contract, I gave half of my power to you. You deserved it, Minako...because I knew you deserve to get a happiness rather than me."

"Nii-sama, you're wrong! WE deserve it, not only ME!" Minako couldn't held her emotion any longer, "A lot of people waiting for you to return! Your friends! Your lover! And..and...me as well...please Nii-sama...If both of us use our power there'll be a chance for you to return..." She grabbed the cage tightly.

"I can't return, I decided that I'll be the seal...to protect what is important for me..." he smiled gently.

"What is important for you?" Minako asked, she really want to know.

"Our worlds, my friends, your friends, our family...and of course...you, Minako..." he wrapped his body with his own arms. "Ojiisan told me that, I had a mysterious power, and unfortunately it was dangerous, because when my feeling and emotion gotten stronger, so my power will become stronger as well."

"But...why?"

"Because, death is inside me. They feared that I'll use it to the bad side. But, unxpectedly...the death, became like the other side of me and he knew about humanity..." He stared at Ryouji who grinned. "But, the main reason is...because I want to protect what is important for me. That's why, I decided to become the Seal..."

"How about the answer of life?" Minako asked. "Igor and the others told me, Nii-sama had found the answer of life, so your power...your life...yeah it sounds like the main reason why you decided to become the seal.."

"Knew the people personality, problem, feeling, what they thinking, helping them, supporting them...and do what to make them happy, talking with them, laughing with them, crying with them, angry..." Minato answered "...you understand what I mean right?" He smiled at Minako while Minako just nodded and couldn't held her tears.

"That's why you want to protect them? That's why you decided to become the seal?" Minako laid his forehead to the cage and started to sob.

Minato sighed and he patted Minako's shoulder, "It's for you too Minako, I want you to get a chance to be happy.." He really want to hug his sister, but the cage separated them. He clinched his fist.

"Alright then! I have decided!" Suddenly Minako shouted and Minato surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"No matter what I'll release my power. Even if Nii-sama againts it, I'll do it!" Minako said tried to hide her sadness, "It's for Nii-sama's sake too, to make the people your loved keep smiling and moving on. If they knew that the Seal weaken, they'll be worry about you Nii-sama. Nii-sama, you don't want to make them worry right?"

Minato blinked, as he heard his sister explanation. "Aha...then? How about you?"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Nii-sama. I have a friends that I can rely on. Don't worry! I can take care of myself! Oh yeah, Obaa-chan taught me how to use naginata too..hehehe..." she laughed a little and Minato laughed as well.

"Akihiko-sempai, right?" Minato said as he knew his sempai, has a speciall exsistence in his sister's heart.

"Eh? What?" Minako was surprised with her brother's words.

Minato smirked, "Nothing...just, I am relieved that you can do that now...Alright then you can release your power, but only mine okay? Because, your power was not too big actually, it just to support your weak body Hmmph...even if I againts it, you'll keep doing it right? Stubborn sister..." He sighed.

* * *

><p>Minako laughed a little, "Alright!" She stepped backward and closed her eyes. A purple smoke and light surrounded her. Minako's main persona's appeared, Orpheus, Kartikeya and Messiah. "Orpheus?" She was surprised.<p>

"You and me are one Minako, remember.." Her twin brother said, and the brunette nodded.

"Ryouji-kun, what's wrong?" Minako asked the other blue haired boy, his face looked sad.

"it's okay for you to do this? Even you release it, you won't meet him again..." He said sadly. His light blue eyes stared at her.

Minako kept silent for a while and then she smiled. She approached Ryoji, grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. "It's okay, because I know that...both of you willalways remain inside my heart..." Her red eyes stared back at the taller guy. "So, please let me do this for, our sake..."

Minako looked at the cage, his brother stood there and smiled at her. She nodded and two of her Persona, Orpheus and Messiah went to Minato side and changed into a light then went inside Minato's body. "My power..." he said.

"Glad that you get it back, Nii-sama..." Minako said as she tried to balance her body but she fell.

"MINAKO!" Minato shouted as he ran toward the brunette. He broke the chain and the cage, and he catched her before she fell to the floor. "Minako, hang in there!"

"Nii-sama...why you..out of the..." She said weakily.

"My power return, so I don't need the chain and the cage. It only for prevent Nyx go out of control." Minato answered, "But, how about you? I told you right? it dangerous for you to release the power!" Minato looked at her Persona, Kartikeya. "It's not your main Persona, your main persona is Orpheus...change it immediately!"

"I can't, I release the 'wild card' power too..." She tried to sat on. "It's okay...the Star..it give me a hope...so like Nii-sama told me before. I'll live with Nii-sama's hope inside me..." Minako smiled. "To make the people live happily.."

"Stubborn girl..." Minato tried to smile and not cry.

"At least, I can feel your arm and touch your face...Nii-sama, I miss your smile..." Minako said.

Minato couldn't held it anymore. If Minako stay in his place, she'll really die. He hugged her sister. "Don't worry, I'll save you!" He looked at Ryouji, "Please Ryouji, only for this time..."

* * *

><p>It had been four days, Minako slept and hadn't regain her conciouss. Akihiko, everyday, sat on the edge of her bed. He stared at her face, hoped that she'll awake from her sleep. "Minako..." he said softly as he caressed her hair.<p>

"Senpai..have you contacted your university?" Yukari asked while she closed the window. Akihiko was a bit surprised, he didn't see or hear Yukari's voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you, senpai" Yukari apologized.

"Aah...it's fine.." He said weakily, "I had contacted my university. I told them that I and Minako are visiting our relative ..to Inaba and Iwatodai..."

Yukari stood beside Akihiko and she straightened Minako's hair. "She really resemble him, even they didn't look same. But, her kind heart..." Akihiko just nodded. "I...I really hope that she will awakes...even I don't know a lot about her, but...I really hope that..."

Akihiko smiled at Yukari, "Thanks...Takeba..."

"So, she hasn't awake yet?" Both of Akihiko and Yukari turned to the door and surprised. Elizabeth and Theodore, stood in front of the door.

"You..." Akihiko tried to hold his anger.

"It's okay for her to not to be awake. Because we want to take her to the Tartarus now.." Elizabeth said coldly.

"WHAT!" Akihiko and Yukari shouted in unison.

"Tar..Tartarus..?" Yukari's mind filled with the bad memories, yeah maybe it wasn't too bad but, because of that place she lost everything she loved.

Theodore approached Minako and carried her body. "Sorry about my sister, but all of you can come. We have another guest waiting for us..." He said calmly. "Please, call the others..."

* * *

><p>Yaaay...Minato and Ryoji!<p>

So how about it guys?

Please R & R...

Review...review...I really need it... TAT

Sorry my dearest reader...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	20. Chapter 20

****The other chapter, thanks for blackpapillon and Namine23 for your review, it really help me a lot...

Hmmm. perhaps I won't updating this story every week because. I have a lot of thing to do, sorry  
>But, please don't hesitate to read my story and to review it too.<br>I'm really appreciate it, really...

And I promised about the 'love rival' right?  
>Don't worry, I'm not forget about that..really, just wait for it...patienly... :D<p>

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own anything except my OC. And this game belong to ATLUS corp.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER GOOD BYE<strong>

"And what we'll do here?" Junpei sounded annoyed. He couldn't believe that he must came to the worst place that he knew.

Mitsuru, Ken, Fuuka, Koromaru, Aigis, Yukari and Akihiko just kept silent. They are amazed that their school, Gekkoukan, transformed into the Shadow's nest, Tartarus. "So..the dark hour..."

"It's only exist for now..." Theodore said while he and Elizabeth entered the Tartarus. "Please come in, our dearest master waiting all of you inside." Both of them said as they welcomed the SEES members.

"How, nostalgic...nothing has changed, except..." Yukari said while she looked around the main entrance of Tartarus. "What is that big door?" She pointed at it.

"We'll wait for our master here.." Elizabeth claimed while Theodore laid Minako's body on the couch that they already prepared.

"Wait, what do you mean with your masters? It's Igor right?" Mitsuru asked to make sure the matter.

"Nope...it's wrong.." The two persons with the blue attire shook their head and the big door in front of them opened.

"It's been a while, Master...Minato Arisato..." Elizabeth said while she kneeled down and Theodore did the same.

Hearing that the most important life name, they were surprised. Looking at the door directly, they saw two figures came out from the door, two blue haired boys, one wore yellow scarf while the other one didn't. Their gasp can be heard, no one can believed what they saw

Yukari, couldn't handle her emotion and tears, she ran toward to the blue haired guy with the bang that covered one of his eye, she hugged him, "Minato! I miss you!" she shouted.

Minato smiled and caressed her hair, "Yeah...me too..it's been a while..." Yukari released her hug and both of them look at each other. Minato then looked at the other, "Long time no see..." He smiled.

"Arisato-san..."

"Arisato-kun..."

"Minato-kun..."

All of them whisperred his name. Minato smiled, then he approached Minako's body. He whisperred something on her ear."Don't worry, I'll save you now..."

"You..you really Minato right?" Yukari asked want to make sure the thing.

"Yeah..any problem with that, Yukari?" Minato asked back and teased her.

Yukari chuckled a little, "Unn...it's just...I can't believe that, I can meet you again..."

"Yeah, but only for today Yukari..I'm sorry..." Minato gave her a faint smile. Making them surprised.

"Wha...What do you mean by that?" Yukari looked bit scared. She held her chest. Tried to calm herself.

"Unfortunely, I'm just a spirit. You can touch me, thanks to the Dark Hour...I can have a real body for a while." He smiled tried to not make the other worry. He then approached Akihiko, "Senpai...I heard that you met my sister, right?" He then bowed his body, "Sorry if meeting her troubling you, as her big brother it was the worst that I couldn't protect her."

Akihiko realized about the other Arisato, "Oh yeah! How about Minako? How about her?"

_Minako...so he already called her with her little name_...Minato smiled to him, "Relax the truth is, the purpose whyI came here with Ryouji are to take her home. She doesn't belong to the Great Seal. She belong here..."

"So, what really happen back then? When she went to the Great Seal?" Mitsuru asked.

Minato sighed, "Alright then...time for a little bed time story..."

* * *

><p>"She gave her power to you!" Akihiko shouted unbelieved with Minato's whole story. Junpei, Ken and Fuuka tried to hold their senpai.<p>

Minato nodded, "Yeah...but, now...I want to save... her, I'll do anything to save her..."

"But if you give your power..." Mitsuru said.

"..you'll suffer again..." yukari continued Mitsuru's words.

"Yeah..it'll looks like a never ending cycle.." Fuuka said.

Minato then looked at Aigis, "What's wrong Aigis? I haven't heard anything from you? Not glad that I can see you again?" He smiled at the blonde android.

_Here goes again...his happy go lucky attitude..._Yukari smiled a little.

"No..it's just that I have a lot of thing to tell you..but when I see your face, I just feel really happy, nothing else worry me..." Aigis smiled a little.

Minato smiled back at her, "Glad to hear that..." while he patted Koromaru's head, "Hello little fella'.."

"So about your sister..." Yukari said while she looked at Minako.

"Ah yeah, Elizabeth..can I borrow the Compendium book?" Minato realized about his sister and then he ran to his servant. Elizabeth nodded and borrowed her book. "Thanks!" He accepted it and knelt beside Minako.

"What are you doing?" Ryouji asked him.

"I'll return it..her original power..." Minato said, while he search for the right Persona's data on the book. "Where is it..."

"I'm just curious...how about Telos...?" Ryouji said. "It was fused with both of your original Orpheus right?"

Minato closed the book "Telos..Orpheus Telos...yeah, you're right...Ryouji..." He grabbed the Death Arcana shoulder and then he smiled, "Thanks Ryouji!" He then stood and held his chest, closed his eyes and tried to focus his mind. _Wait Minako...I'll save you now..._

Orpheus appeared and separated into two, Minato's orpheus and Minako's Orpheus_._ They are surprisedand unbelieved with what they saw. "Now, Orpheus...shall you return to the place where you belong..." he said, and the other Orpheus with a light brown long hair approached Minako's body and dissapeared. The process took almost one hour.

The other one returned to Minato and Minato knelt down, tried to catch his breath. "Minato!" All of the SEES members approached him, tried to make sure that he is okay.

"Are you alright?" Yukari asked.

Minato nodded. "Yeah...I just feel bit tired, but it's okay...how about Minako, does she awake now ?" He tried to walk slowly to her sister. But when he looked at her, she hadn't awake, "Why..." Minato sounded disappointed. "Minako...wake up...open your eyes..." he knelt down and held her sister's shoulder tightly.

All of them looked worried too, especially Akihiko and Yukari. Elizabeth and Theodore just kept silent looked at their masters. "Maybe, she need a kiss from a prince to wake her up..." Junpei said calmly and suddenly Yukari punched him.

"Oh c'mon Stupei...stop joking around! Can't you see the situation right now?" She sounded annoyed, "Jeeez...you're really know how to break the mood..."

"Hey...I was jok..-" Said Junpei while he rubbed her cheek then he kept quiet because he felt "Killing Aura" from Minato and Akihiko who glared at him. "Okay...I...I just...keep silent for now..."

Ryouji approached the blue haired boy. He looked at the brunette girl and smiled, "She'll be fine, I'm sure...she's just exhausted..."

"How did..."

"Here..you feel it right? her body start to become warmer than before and her cheek's colour changed..." Ryouji touched Minako's face. "Just let her take a rest, I'm sure she'll open her eyes soon. She has someone that waiting for her right?" Ryouji looked at the SEES's members and he smiled to Akihiko. Akihiko realized and blinked for a while, knew what Ryouji means, he blushed and tried to hide it.

"Yeah, she's just exhausted...sleep will recover her strength, don't worry Master Minato, you have Ryouji's words and mine..." Theodore said while he approached Minako and caressed her cheek. "Yeah, I can feel it, she's alive...don't worry.."

Minato exhaled, and he felt powerless, "Thank godness..."

* * *

><p>"So...what will we do now?" Junpei broke the mood easily, "Return to the dorm?" All of them looked at him and sighed. They must accepted Junpei's stupidity, if not, it wasn't Junpei.<p>

"Can't be helped. It's Junpei for us..." Ryouji grinned and Minato nodded.

"Yeah, all of you can return now, but both me and Ryouji..." Minato tried to stand up, "We will return to the Great Seal..sorry."

Yukari approached Minato, "You won't come back with us? Why...?" she strated to cry.

"Because when I sealed Nyx, I'm already die Yukari, the two month after the Fall that I spent with all of you, it's just a temporary time. I ask the Great Seal to give me one more time to spent it with all of you. We promised back then, right? We will gather at the school rooftop. I want to fulfill that promise, that's why..." Minato smiled at Yukari and hugged her.

"I became the Seal, to protect all of you, your life, your smile, your future I want to protect it. I won't regret it because, all of you gave me a lot of precious 's means everything for me, me who never felt anything in entire my life when I lived at the orphanage. Especially you Yukari, you always cheered me up, looked after me, supported me,...Yukari...I love you...thank you for everything and sorry I can't stay with you. But I hope that you can move on..." He released his hug and looked at Yukari, she cried. Minato smiled and wiped her tears, "A tear doesn't suit you..."

Minato bent down a little and kissed Yukari on her lips, it was a quick kiss. "So, this is separation for us..sorry.."

"Stop..apologizing, I understand already..." Yukari tried to not cry and then she kissed Minato, it was a little long than before, "Thank you...for everything you done for me..." she buried her face on his chest.

"Can you keep this for me?" Minato gave her, his silver-grey earphone and MP3 Player. "As memento.." he showed his tongue a little.

Yukari smiled a little, "Alright then...I'll treasure it..."

Minato smiled and caressed her hair. "Thanks..." He then looked at Akihiko, he released Yukari and approached his senior. "Senpai...can we talk before the dark hour end?" he asked. Akihiko nodded and both of them walked away from the group.

* * *

><p>"So...what's up?" Akihiko asked.<p>

"Can...can I entrust Minako to you?" Minato looked at the sileverette eyes directly.

Akihiko surprised, "What's wrong with you..suddenly..."

"I can see and feel it, Sanada-senpai...you fall in love with my sister...beside that, I believe that you can take care of her..." Minato said while he looked disappointed because, he couldn't do anything for his sister. "...I failed...to become the one who protect her..."

Suddenly Akihiko punched him and it hit Minato's cheek, he almost fell down but he tried to balance himself. "...that's because you failed to protect her...I won't let you to do that to her, she's your precious sister afterall." He said . "and..because that reason...I'll accept your favor. I'll look after her, for your sake." He smiled.

Minato smiled back, and held Akihiko's shoulder, "Please...keep your eyes on her, don't release her again, like back then at the alley..." He walked away from Akihiko and turned back to him "But I won't forgive you, if you hurt her..."

"Yeah...I promise, I'll try my best. You can count on me..." Akihiko smiled. "Are you okay that, she won't see you if she awakes?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah..it's fine...oh just tell het that...Me and her are one, so we won't be separated that easily. I love you Minako..." He smiled, "just tell her that Senpai...I'm counting on you..."

"Understand...Leader..." Akihiko smirked.

"I don't want to taste the boxer's fist again. Maybe next time I'll go to the Heaven immediately..." Minato teased him and both of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Minato and Ryouji stood in front of the Tartarus Gate, "Well...this is...the proper farewell...thanks guys..." Ryouji smiled and then he looked at Minato, "Hey, have something to tell? Before the door closed forever..." he pinched his arm. "Don't be so cold..."<p>

Minato was surprised and rubbed his arm, he nodded, "Yeah..." He looked at the SEES Members, "Thank you for everything..sorry I didn't tell it that time. But I just want all of you know that, I love all of you, thank you for everything, I'll miss all of you, but I won't look back again, I hope all of you have a same feeling like me and keep moving on"

"Yeah we won't look back again!" Junpei shouted.

"I have decide it Minato! Don't worry!" Yukari shouted.

"Thank you Minato-kun!" Fuuka said.

"See you again next time.." Aigis said softly.

"Thanks Arisato-san..." Ken said while he waved his hand.

"Arisato...I won't forget all about you..." Mitsuru smiled at him.

"Warf..warf..." Koromaru shouted.

Akihiko just smiled while he looked at his team mates and turned to look Minato, "Thanks...buddy..."

Theodore and Elizabeth looked each other and smiled, "Then..Master Minato, shall I escort you to your destination?" Elizabeth said politely. Minati nodded, while Theodore stood beside Minako's body.

"Thanks, Elizabeth.." Minato said, he then looked at Theodore, "Please guide her..."

Theodore nodded and he smiled, "As your command...Master..." he then bowed a little.

The door behind the blue-haired boys opened, "Come on..let's return..to our place..." Ryouji smiled.

Minato nodded, and he smiled. Before he went to the other place behind that door he turned back and looked the SEES's members. He smiled for the last time, and dissapeared. Dissapeared again, with Ryouji and Elizabeth, not for temporary time, but for eternity. All of the SEES's Members looked sad but they tried to stay still, with their own determination.

* * *

><p>The Dark hour ended, and the Tartarus changed back into Gekkoukan High School. All of them smiled, relived that the Dark Hour thing won't happen again. Theodore who held Minako's body approached Akihiko. Akihiko looked at Theodore, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Maybe I'll entrust her to you for now," He handed Minako's body to Akihiko and Akihiko accepted it. "I have something to do so I can't escort all of you tp the dorm."

"It's okay." Mitsuru said.

"Alright then, my dearest, thank you for helping us too." Theodore said while he bowed a little, "Till we meet again...Have a good day..." he then dissapeared.

Mitsuru and Akihiko glanced at each other, "So..shall we return?" She asked.

Akihiko smiled, "Yeah.." He then looked at Minako's angelic face. _Minato...I promise __I'm going __to protect her..._

* * *

><p>Huwaaaa...Minato and Ryouji's part done!<p>

Please review it guys! :D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	21. Chapter 21

Thank's guys!

I'm really appreciate all of your review.

I'm really sorry, I promised that I won't update the story as what I told all of you on previous chapter.

But, my assignment really make me want to write a story because I'm bored...

So, before my Beta-friend give me the other chapter of this story, I uploaded two one shot stories, **As A Leader or A lover?** and** Remember Again**.

Please don't hesitate to read my another story and leave a review there.

Hehehe...happy reading guys!

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except my OC's...**

* * *

><p><strong>TO THE PLACE WHERE SHE BELONGS<strong>

Minako opened her eyes, again, she was in a dark room. She then remembered that she passed out after she gave her power to Minato. She stood up, "Nii-sama...Ryouji-kun?" She started to panic**,** "Where are you!" she shouted. Nobody answered her call**,** she felt a bit afraid then , _c'mon Minako..stay calm...try to remember what happen after you gave your power..._

"Glad to find you here, Minako..." a familiar voice came from behind her. Minako turned back and looked at the person. It was Minato.

"Nii-sama!" She hugged him. "Glad to see you healthier than before...!"

"Minako..wake up..." he said calmly.

Minako blinked as she released her grip and looked at her brother face directly. "What do you mean by that, Nii-sama...where are we actually?" she asked.

"Inside your mind, Minako." Minato smiled, "I returned your original power and I got permission from Theodore and Elizabeth to see you...your Orpheus, I return it to you..."

"But why...?" Minako asked.

"Your power, actually is not a wild card power. Because I gave my power to you...you have the wild card originally, you are not wild card holder**.** But, it's unique that because now, you have two personas inside you, Kartikeya and Orpheus, maybe Igor or the velvet room servants give you an exception. So now you have that power..." Minato explained. "Use it wisely, Minako..."

"So, you won't sufferingagain now?" Minako asked again, held her brother hand tightly.

Minato shooked his head, "No..I won't"

"Thanks goodness..." Minako relieved, "Shall we go home now, Nii-sama? Together."

Minato patted her head, "Actually you're the one who will go home to your place, Minako..." he smiled, "I'll return to the Great Seal..."

Minako surprised but then she nodded, "Yeah, you're right..."

"Go home now Minako, your friends waiting for you..." Minato hugged her. "I'll miss you my dearest sister. It's been a while since I hug you like this..."

Minako chuckled, "Tehehe...yeah, it's been a while..." she then looked at Minato and kissed his cheek. "Thank you...Nii-sama...for everything..."

"Farewell...Minako..."

* * *

><p>The light from the lamp on the ceilling are dazzling her her eyes dazzled<strong>. <strong>Minako opened her eyes, slowly..she rubbed her eyes, "Where am I..?" She whispered. She rose from her bed, _have I return to the real world...?_ she then felt something hard on the edge of her bed. She wassurprised when seeing that it was Akihiko, he slept. Minako poked his hand, but he didn't awake, then she realized that black half-circle under his eyes. _He didn't sleep properly, didn't he...?_

"Ah!"

Sound from the door surprised Minako, then she looked at the door. It was Yukari, she looked surprised. "Err...Good morning...maybe?" Minako greeted her.

Yukari looked happy and calm, she approached the brunette and smiled at her, "It's Good night, actually..." Yukari took the glass on Minako's table. "Glad to see you awake, wait here! I'll tell the others and get you some hot tea." She ordered and walked away from the room.

"Wait!" Yukari stopped when she heard that Minako called her. "How long I fell asleep?" she asked curiously.

Yukari though for a while, "A week...probably, but lucky you...Sanada-senpai stayed on by your side this whole time...he was waiting for you, to wake up.." She smiled and continued her walk.

Minako blushed, she couldn't hide her red face, lucky that Akihiko was sleeping, She couldn't imagine what will happen if he see her right now. She looked at the silverette who still sleeping. She smiled and caressed his silver hair, "Thank you...Akihiko-san..."

Tried to not wake him up, Minako tried to sneak out from her bed, went to her bathroom and changed her outfit. She caressed her hair, remembered that Minato's hand caressed her brown hair before their separated. _Nii-sama...don't worry I won't look back again..._Minako walked out from the bathroom, appearently Yukari waited for her, "Takeba-san..."

"Here, to make your body warm," Yukari gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Minako accepted it and sat on the other side of her bed and still tried to not wake Akihiko. She sipped her tea, and she looked at Yukari, she looked like she had something inside her mind, "What's wrong Takeba-san?" Minako asked.

"You..you met him right?" Yukari showed her a faint smile. Minako just nodded. "Actually, I met him too, two days ago...he returned his power to you...you remember that you passed out for a while right? Yeah,but I can't say that for a while, a week actually..." Yukari reached something from her pocket, "I met him, and talked to him. About what will we do for our future, I can understand his feeling, and then he gave me this.." Yukari showed Minako Minato's MP3 player including his earphone.

"It's..." Minako blinked her eyes for a while

"It's hims. He gave it to me. First, I accepted it as memento...but," Yukari kept quiet for a while, "When I saw you, I felt something is not right, you should keep it Minako, not me..." she looked confused. "I...I..."

"Just keep it, Takeba-san..." Minako said gently, while she wrapped Yukari's hand with her hands. "He entrust you with his precious things. It means that you're important for him too. Your place in his heart are different with me."

"But..." Yukari tried to refuse it.

"I insist.. Please." Minako said, "...maybe you can tell that I'm jealous, yeah it's right but...It can't be helped, your position with me inside his heart are different. You're his lover, not me. I'm just her sister who always looking after him. Not like you, who always keep on your eyes at him, scolded him when he done something wrong, supported him when he needed it, cheered at him when he felt down, cried for him when he couldn't cry..."

"You're everything for him, Takeba-san...I'm sure about that.." Minako smiled.

Yukari exhaled her breath, "Geeez...thanks Minako-chan.." She smiled back at her, "I promise to him and you too, that I'll treasure it, no matter what..."

* * *

><p>A moan came from the silverette guy, and both of Yukari and Minako looked at Akihiko, "It looks like he'll be awake soon.." Minako smiled. She approached Akihiko, and rubbed his shoulder, "Sanada-san..." she said softly.<p>

Akihiko, slowly opened his eyes, when he saw the brunette was missing from her bed he was surprised but suddenly someone poked his shoulder, he turned back and surprised again, the girl that he watched over, now stood in front of him, with her angelic smile. "Mina..ko..."

"Sleep well, Sanada-san?" She teased him. Before she could teased him again, Akihiko wrapped his arms on her, hugged her tightly. Now, Minako's turn to feel surprised. "Eee..." she blushed and looked at Yukari who started to laugh at her. "Ta..Takeba-san.."

"Well, maybe I'll excuse myself..." Yukari teased Minako, "I'll left you guys alone..." she walked to the door slowly and before she closed the door, she winked her eyes at Minako and waved her hand then she whisperred something that Minako couldn't hear but she could read Yukari's lips movement, it seems she told Minako 'good luck', but for what, Minako didn't understand and she felt annoyed in the end.

But now, Minako couldn't move from her position. Akihiko hugged her and his grip was really tight. She couldn't release it so she decided to give up and let him. But then she rubbed his back, "Akihiko-san...are you,...crying?" She tried to figure out the low sobbing voice from him and she felt something shed and something wetting her dress.

Akihiko loosened his grip and looked at Minako's face directly. Yeah, Minako was right. He was crying. She smiled and wiped his tears, "What are you crying for? Tears really doesn't suit you...you're a tough guy, right?" she said gently.

Akihiko, held her shoulders tightly and pressed his forehead with hers, "I though that...I'll lose you, forever..." he tried to hold back his tears.

Minako could felt the warm of his body, his hand. His strength that held her hands tightly. She took a deep breath and caressed her senior hair. "Akihiko-san..." she said gently._ Yeah, Nii-sama..you're right, the person that really important for me now..._

Both of them loosened their grip and looked at each other. Minako smiled, "...I'm home..." _It's him..._

Akihiko smiled back at her and hugged her again, "...welcome back..." he said gently.

* * *

><p>The other day, all of the SEES members including Minako gathered at the cemetery, they went to Minato's grave. Minako put a bouquet of red and white roses and white lilies on the grave. She smiled, "Nii-sama, this is the last day...I must return to Ayanagi now..." she stood up and faced the SEES members, "Well, everyone..thank you for everything...sorry if I bothered all of you back then..."<p>

"It's okay, beside..." Mitsuru took one of minako's hand and put the SEES arm band on her palm, "..you're one of us..."

"You're Minato's twin after all so, it's normal if you're part of us too..." Yukari smiled.

"Welcome, aboard..." Fuuka said happily.

Minako was surprised andthenlooked at each of SEES members, they smiled at her. "..everyone...thank you..I don't know how to repay all of your kindness..actually I don't want this, but thank you..." she bowed her head a little.

"Well, maybe it's the separation...c'mon Minako..." Akihiko said, took her hand.

Junpei blocked Akihiko's way and grinned, waved one of his finger, "Naah..not yet Senpai.." he took a digital camera from his pocket, "Let's take a picture together first..." All of them sighed and laughed a little.

Akihiko too, he felt a bit annoyed and then smiled, looked at Minako who giggled. "Shall we..? as reminder of this place.." and Minako nodded.

They took a position in front of the shrines, "sometimes, you have a good idea, Junpei..but why in this kind of occasion..." Yukari teased him.

"C'mon Yukaricchi..just accept that I'm the genius." Junpei said while he tried to find someone to take the picture and he got one.

"Yeah, genius in the inpredictable situation..." Yukari said in a low voice.

"But, it's Junpei for us..." Fuuka said.

Yukari sighed, "yeah you're right.." Yukari then realized that, Akihiko stood behind Ken while Minako stood beside Mitsuru, then she got an idea, "Wait, Minako-chan, Sanada-senpai, your position is wrong.." she took the brunette and silverette hand, dragged both of them in the center. "Here..." she looked at them, "Perfect!" then she returned to her position.

"Yukari-chan, sometimes you're nosy too.." Fuuka realized what Yukari did, she make a match both of Minako and Akihiko.

"Everyone ready!" Junpei shouted.

"YEAH!" All of them shouted.

"C'mon Junpei, or I and Minako will miss the train!" Akihiko shouted back.

Junpei walked to their place, "Yeah..yeah...sorry to disturb your time with Minako. Hmmm...lovebirds.." he teased him.

Akihiko blushed, "Why..you..." and Minako blushed as well.

"C'mon sir! Count in!" Junpei shouted at the person who held his camera and unexpectedly he tripped and making them surprised and then before he could fixed his position, the picture, already taken.

* * *

><p>On the train, Minako couldn't stop laughing. Remebered the event back then, "...Really, I can't wait for the picture result..."<p>

Akihiko sighed and patted her head, "Yeah, that stupid one...never change..."

Minako exhaled her breath and looked at the train's floor, "So..it's over right?" She played her feets. "About Nii-sama..."

Akihiko stoped patting her head and blinked for a while but then he smiled and caressed her hair, "No Minako..it's just start now..."

Minako then looked at Akihiko and smiled, "Yeah..you're right.." then she laid her head on Akihiko's shoulder. Akihiko wassurprised, "Just let it like this...for this moment..." Minako said softly.

Akihiko nodded a little, "So...did you tell him everything back then...?" he asked.

"Yeah...and I am relieved..not only about the matter, I told him 'good bye' too this time, properly..." Minako stared at the window.

"So that's mean..."

"I won't look back anymore..I'll face what will happen in my future ahead ofme..." she smiled. Then both of them stay quiet for a while. Minako didn't hear his voice, maybe he was sleeping "Nee...Akihiko-san..."

"Hmm..?" Akihiko murmured.

"I haven't thank to you properly..." she said, "Thank you for protecting me and waiting for me that time...it's really kind of you..."

Akihiko smiled, "I promised, right?" he then put one of his hand on Minako's shoulder, "promised that...I'll protect you at any cost..."

Minako giggled, "Yeah..you're right..."

"Let's just take a break for a while..for now, enjoy this moment..." he said and started to close his eyes.

"Yeah..." Minako slowly closed her eyes too.

* * *

><p>Yay...Iwatodai's part done!<p>

Next...Ayanagi!

Don't hesitate to leave a review, I'm really appreciate it...Thank you!

Ummm, by the way...I have a little challange for you...would you like to describe physically, how does **Akira Rei** looks like?

You already knew his personality, and I want to know how does he looks inside your mind, your imagination...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	22. Chapter 22

****So, this is it...the rival...

Hope you like it guys!

And don't forget to leave your review..it really help me a lot...

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>THE RIVAL<strong>

The occurrence back then was like a dream. Nothing happened again, for now. And for Minako today was like a little girl dream. It's been a month after she went to Iwatodai, but now she was happy because starting today, she'll return to her daily routine, with the normal situation. Even she still had the Persona inside her,but it didn't bother her.

As usual at morning, she prepared to go to the university. She looked at her face on the mirror, and replaced her hairpins. She smiled, as she was satisfied with her make up this morning. "Yosh, perfect.." She said to herself. Then she walked to the dinning room, drank a glass of milk and suddenly her cellphone rang, she answered. "Moshi-moshi.."

"_It's been a while, Mina-tan..."_ anwered the person on the phone.

"You...what do you want..." Minako sounded pissed off.

"_...Don't be so mean...or you will lose your beauty.."_ the person laughed, _"but for me...you'll be always beautifull..."_

"Stop fooling around, just tell me what do you want or I'll late to attend my first class!" She raised her voice a little.

"_Hahaha...okay then...actually, I..."_

When she heard the explanation from the person on the phone, her eyes widened and she was shocked. She hung up the phone, "It can't be..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko ate his breakfast in the cafe near his university, he sipped his morning coffee, while he read the newspaper. It was really relived him that, the Apathy Syndrome now didn't increase like the few months ago. But still, the main problem hadn't been solved.<p>

He looked at his watch and immediately went to the university. When he spotted a toy store, he looked at the display. A white rabbit stuffed doll with a red eyes, on the past when he looked at it, it reminded him to Miki, but now it was different. He smiled, and continued his walk.

He went to his class and found Ueda waved his hand to him. Akihiko approached him, "Good morning" he said while he sat beside him.

"Hey Aki, how about your trip? Is it fun?" Ueda asked while he played with his note book.

Akihiko stopped talkingfor a while tried to rearrange his words so he won't make a wrong answer. "Um, yeah...it's really fun..." he answered.

Ueda grinned, "Have a plan for this month, Aki?"

"Nope, why?"

"It's almost the Valentine. You should prepare your feeling. The girls will go after you, you know?" Ueda humming a song.

"I..I'm not interested, beside I can't accept it. I don't like sweet things, like chocolate.." Akihiko took his book and started to read it. "..sorry..."

"Oww man...what a shame. The girl will cry you know.." Ueda pinched Akihiko's right arm. "And you must apologize to the girls, not me."

Akihiko laughed a little, "Yeah..you're right.."

* * *

><p>Minako played with her cellphone, Saori looked ar her with a curious look. "What's wrong Minako-chan, something bothered you?" she asked. "Are you fighting again with, Sanada-senpai?"<p>

Minako surprised and looked at Saori, "No! It's not about that! We're not fighting or something like that!" her cheek blushed.

"Yeah, okay but, whyare you spacing out for a while?" Saori asked while she ate the potato chip that prepared on their desk. "A few days ago, you didn't like this..."

Minako sighed, _it's all his fault_. "It's okay Saori-chan, it's just an ordinary thing. And for your information, I'm fine with Sanada-senpai, we didn't fight or something like that. We're getting along together...and...-" She took one of the potato chip.

"So, you now go out with that Sanada-san?" Suddenly Akira came and took Minako's potato chip from her hand. He ate it, "Am I right?" he asked while he crunched it.

Minako's jaws opened, "Akira! Why you really mean to me! It's the biggest one!" She grabbed his collar and shaked him. "Humph...you mean.." she sat back again.

"Hey, c'mon..I just want to change your mood..." Akira said while he gave both Minako and Saori a candy, "Home made, from my Grandmother.." The girls are amazed.

"Wow, so you really went back to Hokkaido last holiday?" Minako asked and Akira nodded. "A milk candy, I heard that the milk at Hokkaido was really delicious,."

"I haven't been there for a while. So when I arrived I helped my grandparents with their farm. Yeah...it's really a homework for me, but it's really fun.." Akira exhaled. "The milk candy, it's my fave. It's not too sweet, but the milk flavor...wow, I don't know how to explain it. Just try it."

Saori smiled, "Thank you Rei-san..it's really kind of you."

Minako's cellphone ringtone, broke the situation, "Sorry.." Minako looked at the cellphone's display, someone calling her, _it's him.._she then rejected it and put her cellphone.

"You rejected it?" Akira amazed, "What if it's from someone important?"

"It's not important, really..." Minako answered easily.

"tenth..." Saori said, counted the calls and Akira looked surprised, he then looked back at Minako.

"Is someone stalking you?" he asked.

"Perhaps..." Minako sounded annoyed, she played with her cellphone again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Aki have you heard already? About our Basketball club.." Ueda started to started his gossip again.<p>

"Hmmm..not really, what's wrong about that?" Akihiko asked back, while he wrote on his note, "I heard that our team had a match with another club from the other university near here..."

Akihiko stopped writing, "So, what's up?"

"I heard that their MVP was really great, he almost scored all of the points on the game. And our team was really pissed off..." Ueda played with his pen. "And he...-"

"Well, it's too bad for ours, but actually the last thing we must do are, training. By the way, I'm boxing, not playing basket ball." Akihiko said,while he prepared to go out from the class, "See you later Ueda, nice to talk with you..." he waved his hand and went out.

Ueda sighed, "That stupid Aki, I haven't tell him that person was really multi-talented person and tomorrow he wants to have a macth with the strongest team in the Boxing Club, Hhhh...hope that he won't get carried on with the matter."

* * *

><p>The other day, Minako came with a horrible look, messed hair, black circle on her eyes and she yawned on the way to the campus. Saori and Akira are surprised when they saw Minako entered the laboratory. "Good...mor..ning.." She said while she tried to garb the chair and sat on.<p>

"Minako, what's wrong?" Saori asked.

"He won't stop bugging me..." she said. "I couldn't sleep at all..." she rested her forehead on her arm that crossed on the table and tried to sleep.

"What? Why? By who?" Akira asked, while he checked the chemical solution on the white board.

"None of your bussiness actually, but that person didn't stop calling me and keep sending me e-mails..." Minako said, still..tried to get some sleep.

Akira stopped writing on the white board, turned around and approached Minako, "That person? So, what do you do now?

"I turned off my cellphone.." she showed him her cellphone.

Saori nodded, "So..that's the reason why you didn't reply my e-mail at this morning..."

"Sorry about that..Saori-chan? Something important?" Minako asked.

"We...promised that we will clean up the library, right?" Saori said.

Minako stood suddenly from her position, "Oh you're right! The literary club! I almost forgot about that!" she sounded almost want to cry.

"Relax, Minako-chan..we'll start in the afternoon..." Saori tried to calm her.

"Hhhh...thank goodness..." Minako exhaled, "How about you Akira? Have something to do after class?"

"Not really, but maybe I'll watch the match at the gym, it sounds like an interesting game." Akira looked at the clock.

"Gym? Match? I haven't heard about that." Minako sounded confused. She blinked her eyes, because of the incoming call, she didn't pay attention with her sorrounding yesterday.

"I heard that, our boxing club will be have a match with someone from another university. The rumor said he's the same person that defeated our basketball group.." Akira said.

"Wow, If I were him or her, I won't challanged the same university, you'll just want to make all of the people in this university your own enemy. It's crazy.." Minako are amazed. "So, that person will have a match with whom?" she asked while she played with her pen.

Akira raised one of his eyebrow, Minako looked at him, "What? What's with that look?"

"You didn't know?" Akira looked unbelieved with what he heard before. "He challanged Akihiko Sanada, you know that?"

Minako' pen fell from her hand, "Oh, I see, yeah..he's the champion afterall..." she nodded while trying to get her pen.

"He didn't tell you?" Akira asked. "Jeez...really Minako, what kind of relationship do you have with Sanada-senpai?"

"It's none of my bussiness...I don't care if he didn't tell me, it's his own bussiness." Minako tried to give an excuse._ Akihiko-san didn't tell me, yeah it's normal, I didn't meet him yesterday. But why I feel something is wrong..?_

"Yeah, you busy with your 'stalker'.." Akira said. _Why I really care with Minako's relationship? It's her own bussiness, not mine. I'm only her friend..._

Minako looked pissed off, "Please Akira, don't try to make me broke one of your hand...just go to your class already, or Shindou-sensei will kill you.."

"Yeah..yeah...ma'am." Akira took his bag, "Seriously, you won't watch the match?" he looked at Minako.

"Naah...I'll pass. Boxing is a men thing, not for the woman..." Minako waved her hand.

"Alright then, but I know that you want to know the result..I'll tell you, don't worry.." He then went out from the laboratory.

"That rascal..." Minako sounded pissed off.

* * *

><p>Minako, Saori and the other Literary Club started to clean the library, Minako helped rearranged the books while Saori took it out from the cabinet. Saori looked at Minako, she was really calm but Saori was sure that she didn't. "Minako, why didn't yougo to see him?" Saori asked, while she wiped out the dust from the book.<p>

"Who?" Minako asked while she typed the book's data.

"Obviously, Sanada-senpai.." Saori said, "You want to talk with him right? About the phone call, the match...you want to make sure he's fine right?"

"Err...Saori, I.."

"Just admit it Minako..." Saori said in lower voice, "You like him right? No, it's wrong, you love him right?"

Minako stopped did her job and her cheeks turned into red. "Errr..."

"Just tell me Minako, it's true right?" Saori said. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me everything..."

Minako turned down her face, "Actually...I want to tell him about this phone call. But I don't want to tell him, because, it'll just give him another problem. I don't want it...and today I want to cheer him up...but I can't because,...really Saori I don't know why..."

"It's okay Minako. I know you will find the answer,don't worry...but for now, I really appreciate that you want to help us cleaning this library, instead watching the match..." Saori smiled.

Minako smiled, "I'm the member too, remember?"

She started to type on the computer again, "About the match, I'll ask Akira-kun..."

* * *

><p>Minako, finished with her job, she excused herself from the library, she looked at the watch. She really want to go to the gym and watch the game, but she knew that the game was done already. So she decided to go home and asked Akira.<p>

When she walked at the main lobby, she heard the guys talking. "Hey, Akihiko cheer up! It's only a friendly match..!"

"Yeah, Akihiko..we knew that you haven't join a match for the past month ago..."

"Yeah, I know. I just unbelieved because I didn't stay focus for a while, he knocked me down..." A familiar sound for Minako.

She want to call the person, but she couldn't. She just laid on the wall and heard the guy's conversation. _So, he lost..._she thought, she bit her lower lips, she couldn't held her feeling. She turned to the guy's place and called him, "Sanada-senpai!" she shouted.

Akihiko turned around and looked surprised, "Minako..."

"Can..can we talk...?" She asked and she looked nervous.

Akihiko nodded, "Sure..." Akihiko turned to his friends, and his friends nodded at him, they went off. Let Akihiko and Minako alone. "So, what's wrong?"

"Mmmm...le..le..le..let's walk home together..?" She asked.

Akihiko blinked for a while and then he laughed, "Yeah sure..."

* * *

><p>On the walk way to home, Akihiko still laughed, "I can't believe that, Minako..I think you want to tell me something important..."<p>

"Sorry about that, I have a lot of thing in my mind, so I'm really confused back then..." She tried to give a logicall excuse, but she knew it wasn't.

Both of them kept silent, Minako looked at Akihiko's face, it had two band aid on his nose and his temples, and a bruises on his left eyes and his lower lips. "Did you lost, Akihiko-san?" She asked. She really worried about him. She knew that Akihiko didn't train properly after they returned from Iwatodai.

Akihiko looked at her, "Hmm...yeah but I admit that he was a great player, he knew about my condition and he played fair. So, technically we are same. Just because I was spacing out for a while.."

"Because of what?" Minako asked.

"He made me remember about you." Akihiko answered and it made Minako's face became red. "Before he hit me, he told me that he was from Inaba, and he came here as a transfer student in different university and he looked for someone. He did this to attract that person attention."

"And suddenly your face popped out in my mind..and he hit me..." Akihiko smiled, "So lame..."

Minako blinked,_ from Inaba, tried to attract someone attention...don't tell me..._

Both of them arrived at the university main gate, and they saw a group of the girls screaming out and surrounding someone. "What is this..?" Minako said in a small voice.

"It's him..." Akihiko sighed, then he grabbed Minako's hand, "C'mon let's go, or the girls will make us difficult to get trough.." he started to walk.

Minako nodded, and while Akihiko dragged her, she looked at the crowd. A blonde haired guy, smiled at the girls. Minako looked shocked, she tried to turn around her face but to late, their eyes met. _Oh crap..._she wanted to scream out but she couldn't.

The blonde haired guy smiled, "MINA-TAN!" he shouted and ran to the brunette, the girls looked at Minako. The blonde haired guy suddenly hugged Minako, "I miss you!" He said.

"Kyaaa..." Minako screamed and her hand separated from Akihiko's hand. And at the same time, Akihiko surprised with Minako's voice. He turned around and unbelived with what he saw, "You..." he wanted to punch the guy, but he must held his anger.

"Ah, Sanada-san..." The blonde smiled, "She's the person that I'm looking for..."

"So, Minako..you know him?" Akihiko asked.

Minako tried to release the blonde guy's grip, "No, I don't! he's just a crazy person!"

"Mina-tan, you're really so mean...I'm your fiancee after all.." the blonde said and he kissed her on her cheek.

"WHHAAAAATTTTT...!" Akihiko and all of the people around them shouted.

"Yeah, my name Takumi, Takumi Arata..I'm her fiancee..." He grabbed Minako's shoulder, and then he kissed her cheek again.

* * *

><p>So, this is it...the arrival of the love rival...<p>

Hope you like it guys!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	23. Chapter 23

****Sorry for a long update! I have a lot of thing to do, and my Beta as well.

We're really busy this month.

Beside that, I felt the writer's block again...because...I'm just sad about something...

Oh I can't wait for the holiday...I really need it...

DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything because all of the Persona's Series belong to ATLUS Corp. I just own my OC's

* * *

><p><strong>YOU'RE THE FIRST<strong>

Akihiko stared at the class window, its been four days sincehe and Minako met with Takumi, he didn't know that Minako had fiancee already. Yeah, it was his faulth too didn't ask her about her life at Inaba back then. But, he knew that it wasn't his was only his friend, and he didn't have any intention to ask her about that.

He sighed, and tried to think why he felt like this now. He admit that he loved her, and maybe he was jealous, but why, this guilty feeling really messed up his feeling and mind. "Her fiancee, huh..." he talked to himself. He remembered after both of them met Takumi, that guy always come to the university to see Minako.

Two days ago, he asked Minako out, Minako refused it but he did something unpredictable, and he did it**.** He dragged her out and went to somewhere. And for the first time when he spotted them in front of the laboratory door, he saw Saori and Akira, with an unpredictable expression on their face. Akira's jaw dropped**,** yeah Akihiko knew how that feeling, its the same like when Takumi told him the truth. About the engagement thing.

But, the truth is he wanted to help her, because when he saw her, she looked like she didn't want to go with him. He really wondered, what happened between both of them. But he couldn't do anything, he was afraid that he just make the situation worse. He sighed again, and decided to go home after he saw that, and now, it really bothered his mind.

On the way to home, Akihiko went to the mini market, he wanted to buy the daily supplies for him. "Hmm...where I can find the shampoo.." He searched all of the rack and took everything that he need and then paid it. When he went out from the mini market, he was surprised, Arata Takumi, in front of him, he chatted with two young women. Akihiko looked little mad, "Ehemm..." he coughed.

Takumi realized his voice and looked at Akihiko, "Ah, Sanada-san...fancy to meet you here.." he smiled. Then he looked at the girls and waved his hand, "See you later ladies!" He winked at them and then turned back to Akihiko,"Mind if we walk together?" he smiled.

"Sure..." Akihiko simply said.

"Nice city..." Takumi stretched his hands, "The atmosphere is really different. No wonder, Mina-tan like to stays in here."

Akihiko stopped for a while when Takumi mentioned Minako's name. Takumi stopped too and looked at Akihiko, "Sanada-san, what's wrong?"

"Ah..not really..." Akihiko said._ Why..why this guilty feeling haunted me..._

Both of them kept silent, "You want to know about me and Minako right? Sanada-san?" Takumi looked at him with his sharp eyes.

Akihiko looked at the blonde, "Nope..not really..." he grabbed his own chest, tried to calm his heart.

"Well, you know already that she's my future bride. She's everything for me. This engagement happened when we still at junior high school, her grandgather and my father decided it. It's for Minako's future and her family too." Takumi explained.

"But, I'm not joking or fooling around with this thing, I'm really serious, even though she always deny it. She's everything for me, and I won't let anyone tried to get in our way. Including you, I see that you treat her different from the other..." Takumi looked at Akihiko's eyes directly.

He walked to another direction that differentiate from Akihiko's direction. with Akihiko's direction. He grabbed one of his shoulder. "Listen, I won't forgive you if you dare to lay your hand to her...she's mine. We already spent a night together back then..." He gave a devilish smile to Akihiko, "See ya.." He continued his walk and leaved a confused Akihiko behind.

* * *

><p>Akihiko entered his Apartement, he slammed the door, and he looked really mad, at himself, he felt guilty because of Takumi's words. But he shouldn't be like this, he realized that he wasn't a part of Minako's life and he must accept it no matter what, he was just her senior and she was just his junior.<p>

He entered his living room and turned on his lamp, he sat on his couch and sighed, he unbottoned his collar. He stared at the ceilling, he then remembered Minato's words about promised to take care of her even it cost his life. "Minato, what should I do now, your sister...she already has the person that she can rely on. And it wasn't me..." he sighed again, "But..still..I can't forget this feeling, why, why I can't..."

_TING TONG_

His doorbell rang, he stood up from his couch and aproached the door, _a guest? At a time like this?_ he looked at the clock, it's almost midninght. He then looked at the door hole. He was surprised, it was her, Minako. She looked little sad, then Akihiko opened his door and greeted her. "Kombanwa, why do you come..?" he asked her carefully. "Here...at this...hour..."

She wore a pyjamas and a cardigan for protect her from the chill of night. "It's bad for me to visit at this hour?" she pouted. Here goes again, her childish behaviour. Akihiko sighed. "Hachoo.." she was sneezing.

"Come on, let's go inside. You gonna catch a cold if you only protect your body with a cardigan, you should wore your coat." Akihiko said while he guided her to his apartement room.

* * *

><p>Minako sat on the couch while Akihiko prepared her something to drink. It was really quiet. Unusual for Akihiko because, Minako always bugged him if she came here or maybe teased him, but now, she didn't. He came out from the kitchen and offered her a cup of hot chocolate. "Here..to keep you warm.."<p>

Minako smiled a little, "Thanks..." she drank it, "It's delicious.."

Akihiko smiled back and sat beside her, "So what bring you here at the time like this?" he asked.

"I..couldn't sleep for this past three days..." Minako said weakily.

"Why?" Akihiko asked again, "Something wrong again? A bad dream?"

Minako shook her head, "It's not, it's only, him. Takumi, he won't stop coming to my place..today he didn't come, but it's strange that I can't sleep at all.."

"Are You afraid about him?"

Minako shook her head again, " I don't know... but I'm not afraid...it just..."

Akihiko sighed, "Hmmm...actually, what's your relationship with him?" He asked and looked at her face, "Err..it's not something like I want to investigate your previous life or something**..**just..I'm...just curious...sorry.." he sounded panicked.

Minako chuckled a little and she rested her head on Akihiko's shoulder. Really,no doubt that she was on her childish side right now. "He's...my first friend when I started to live with my grandparents. Heir of Arata's family. The Shirogane and Arata, have a cooperation, and it's related with our occupation and of course about the crime too. His father was the police head officer, while my grandfather was the detective, but back then something terrible happened to my family. My parents died and the only heir of Shirogane's was died too. Grandfather looked stressed out, he then returned to fulfill his duty as detective, while me and my little cousin must study hard to become the next heir. But in the end, my cousin who fulfilled it, I wonder how is she now... "

Minako smiled, "When I entered the elementary school, It's the first time I met him, he was a really kind person, we played together until high school. But, something strange happened, before I attend the university. I met with the other wild card holder, and we are really close. A strange case, same like here. But Igor told me, it's not my part. When I'm really close with him, Takumi changed, he was really overprotective to me and it really pissed me off." She sipped her hot chocolate, "Actually, I still keep contact with them, and maybe Takumi knew it, and he feel jealous."

"So, you came here, while something strange happened in there?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah,because my grandparents insisted about my academic life." She answered.

"So, what kind of person Takumi is? And about..about...the engagement thing...do you like it?"

"He's kind, smart, cheerfull, and he's popular too, same like you." She giggled, "But, sometimes he didn't want the other bother him or took everything that belongs to him...yeah a little perfectionist. I broke up with him, because I didn't like his way when he treat me. He took my freedom. Said that we destined to be together, I denied it, I didn't want it..."

She held one of Akihiko's hand, "about the engagement, first I think it's fine. But, it's wrong. I can't do anything that I like and he keep looking after me like a stalker. But really, to be honest he was a kind, cheerfull and reliable person, only when he waswith me...he acts like that..."

" I met him" Akihiko said, Minako turned her face to looked at him.

"What?" she looked at Akihiko.

"I met him, Takumi..." Akihiko sighed.

"Did he tell you something?" Minako asked again.

Akihiko shook his head, "Nothing important really..." He sounded uncomfortable when he said it.

Minako sighed and she seated her position closer to Akihiko. She held his hand, "Senpai..if, if ask you that, I want you stay by my side..what is your answer?"

Akihiko kept silent for a while, "I...I..."

Minako chuckled, "Sorry for asking something like that. It's just, for me..you're really precious. You always there to help me and keep giving me a hope. After we returned from Iwatodai, I asked to myself, about you..."

Akihiko knew that, it's a sign for him to confess his feeling, but Takumi's words really made him wondered. Did she really like him or Takumi, is he, Akihiko Sanada really love her. After he heard Minako's story, he knew that he can't win from Takumi, even he knew that Minako didn't like him, but Takumi's bond with Minako was longer than him. He couldn't say anything and tightened his hand's grip.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Minako was surprised with Akihiko's then approached his face and their face was really close. Akihiko could felt Minako's breath.

_Again, she addressed me with 'senpai'.._.he felt little mad.

"Ano, Sen-.." Minako couldn't finished her words, because something covered her lips, she was surprised, it was Akihiko's.

Akihiko couldn't held himself anymore, he kissed her lips and Minako was surprised. It's not a soft kiss, but it's a passionate one. Akihiko knew that, all of this time he want to confess his feeling to her, but not in this kind of way. He knew that he was wrong, but Takumi's words back then really pissed him off. So he decided if he meet Minako, he'll confess his feeling, no matter what.

He hugged her tightly, and both of them laid on the couch. Minako couldn't released his grips, it was really tight and powerfull. But for the truth she was scared**,** she didn't know that something like this will happen. She tried to say something but she couldn't and tears started to fall from her eyes.

Akihiko stopped and when he touched Minako's cheek, he felt something wet, he realized, she was crying. He released his grip and looked at her teary face. "Minako..I.." he realized what he did**,** he really wanted to kill himself right now, "I...sorry, I didn't..."

"Please..don't do that..I'm scared..." She cried and Akihiko could see that her body was trembling. Akihiko knew that, he hurted her. Though she looked strong from the outside but inside she was still a fragile girl, he hugged her, tried to comfort her.

He caressed her hair, "Sorry, a lot of thing happened and it was really fast. And I was really messed up." Akihiko tried to calm himself, "I promise that I won't do that again."

Minako buried her face on his chest and tried to stop crying while Akihiko caressed her hair. "Come on, you must sleep now. You'll sleep on my bed and I'm on the 't worry, you have my words, I won't do anything to you." He guided her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Minako laid on his bed, Akihiko smiled and when he turned around Minako's hand tugged on his shirt. " Minako?" he looked confused.<p>

"Don't go..." she said weakily. "Just sleep here, I'll feel bad if you sleep on the couch again..."

"But.."

"Please, I insist!" She said. Akihiko sighed and he laid opposite her. He didn't want to make a situation that will make them felt awkward. "Akihiko-san..?" Minako called his name.

"Yeah..?"

"To be honest, about the kiss.." Minako said, and she knew that now her cheeks turned into a pink shade. "It's..my first..."

_So, I'm the first..._he thought.

* * *

><p>Okay, a little sweet scene for Aki x FeMC.<p>

How 'bout that?

Please guys, write your review...write your review...

I'll love it if you write something about my story, because it really help me a lot...

Still, the same question like before...

Ummm, by the way...I have a little challange for you...would you like to describe physically, how does **Akira Rei** looks like?

You already knew his personality, and I want to know how does he looks inside your mind, your imagination...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay...sorry for the Looooooooooonggg update...yeah...I had a lot of thing to do first.**

**And this will be the last chapter FOR THIS MONTH. Because, I feel the writer's block come and when I sat and my laptop was in front of me, I couldn't think anything for my own story and it was really make me little mad...**

**Sorry for disappointed you my reader...but I couldn't help it...I'm really need to refresh my mind..**

**So, just like the title for this chapter LET'S LIGHTENED UP YOUR DAY...so I'll try to do it... :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>LET'S LIGHTENED UP YOUR DAY<strong>

Minako woke up from her bed and slid the curtain, she looked at the sky. It's sunny today. Sunny day and today was Sunday, perfect for her to relax herself. She looked at herself at the window, and gave a little smile. It had been three days since she slept over at Akihiko's place, and now she was on her great condition.

She felt a little relieved that because, Takumi was on his part time-job, she knew about that because he told her everything about him when she gone out with him. She looked at the calendar, it's almost Valentine's day, she thought about something as a gift, but she hadn't decided it.

Minako took a quick shower and she started to make a breakfast. A toast and a scramble egg and a cup of hot chocolate. When she drank her hot chocolate, she then remembered Akihiko, and the day when she went to his place because she couldn't sleep. He made a hot chocolate for her and...and he kissed her too. She then blushed, she knew that it was her first kiss.

_About the kiss, I haven't ask him why he did that._..Minako sipped her hot chocolate and sighed, "Sometimes I really don't get it what is inside the guy's mind..." she then touched her lips, "But...why I accepted it easily...yeah he looked stressed out that time but, why I can't denied it...I can give him my straight punch if I could but why..."

She thought for a while, and then she exhaled her breath, "...hahh..maybe I will just go to Public Library to search something for my paper..." she stood up and changed her clothes, took her bag and book then went out to the library.

* * *

><p>Library, her favorite spot. She always loved the atmosphere of the library and a lot of book shelves that make the room look like a maze or labyrinth to her. The smell of the old book or the book page, it made her felt like she went to the old times. Only in this place she can felt relax and comfortable.<p>

She took two books about medicine and biology, and one novel book with title, _Winter In Tokyo. _She sat on the corner. The interior of this library was different, it not only had a wall and a little windows around it but it also had a window on the one side so, people from outside could see the inside. And not only chair and table, it also allocated a couch and cofee table, for some privacy room, it had a partition between the chair or couch. And uniquely, it had a little cafe, but just for the ordinary section and not in the privacy room. That's why she loved this place, not only because they had a lot of books but also because the interior as well.

She stared at the outside for a while and smiled, when she saw a little child laughed when his mother gave him a big lollipop. "What a perfect day..." she said and she started to read the books that she already got.

She really loved books, she couldn't stop reading if the book was really good. She wrote some note for her paper and after she done with it she continued with reading the novel. She smiled when she read it, it really had a good story, for a love story. She couldn't stop reading it and forgot about the time.

She realized that she must buy something, she looked at her watch and gasped, it's 02.00 o'clock andthat's mean she almost spend 5 hours in there, she decided to brrow the novel and walked out to the other place.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Akihiko walked alone at the city, he decided to buy something at the drug store and bought some food supplies. Being a guy, made him though something simple than the girls. He didn't think too much about his clothes, about his food, and about the mind matter as well, but except for him, the mind matter point really made him though a lot. Especially about Minako and Takumi's relationship.<p>

He remembered that Shinjiro, his best friend, always scolded him, if he just ate the protein bar that he always bought. He insisted that it's not a food**.** But he still ate it. He smiled when he looked at a pack of protein bar at the drug store. Now, he decided to reduce it because he had alot of activity so he must ate properly.

Yeah, instant food, it's the guy's best friend afterall, because it was easy to cook . But sometimes he cooked something to eat. He bought some instant food and groceries. Maybe it was really strange for a guy to go shop to the supermarket and bought something like food he felt nervous, but now he was used to it.

When he passed by at the Public Library, he catched something familliar to him, he stared at the Library's window, and then he smiled a little. It was her, Minako. She was reading a book, she look really serious. He wanted to approach her, but then he remembered the awkward feeling that he had. Takumi's words and his stupid act, kissed her on her lips, (those thing) discouraged him. So he decided to stand there, looked at her, admired her beauty, her serious pose and her ruby-red eyes.

He sighed, after she slept over at his place, they never talk about that matter, at the college they only said hello and then passed by. "Maybe..I should relax for a day..it's a nice Sunday, without a rain." He then walked away from that place.

Akihiko walked until he stopped at the Toys Store display, looked at the bunch of stuffed dolls and locomotif miniatures. He then spotted something interesting. A white rabbit stuffed doll, with a fluffy furr and a red eyes. He looked at the doll for a while, then he smiled. "Alright then.." he entered the toys store.

* * *

><p>Minako, went to a craft store. She loved something home made and she loved to make it too. But, now she wanted to try something different. She looked at the knitting book section and searched for some book. "Hmmm...how about scarf...or something.." she talked to herself, while she looked at the books.<p>

After she choose the book, she looked at the materials that she needs. "Can I make it on time...or not...I doubt that I can, but it's worth trying." She searched for the yarns that she needs. Then she spotted a yarn with red maroon colour. "Yeah, it's perfect..." she smiled. Then she took a peach colour, creame, and dark blue too. "Wow, it's really a lot..." she looked at her basket which full with her stuffs. Then she paid for it, and walked out from the stores. "Just one more store to go..." she said.

She arrived at the cake and bake shop, "It's almost near the valentine and obviously that you must make a chocolate, right!" She said happily as she entered the took a basket and searched the ingredients.

"Minako-chan?"

Someone called her, she turned around and surprised, "Ah, Saori-chan..!" She said happily."What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Search for something...to make chocolate,,," she giggled. "How about you?"

She pointed her tongue a little, "same with you..."

Saori then took Minako's hand, "Shall we search for it together?" Both of them nodded and searched the ingredients that they needed.

"So, you will give it to who?" Saori asked while she searched for the chocolate that she needed.

"It's a secret..." Minako winked while she did the same.

Saori looked a little dissapointed, "Awww...Minako-chan..." she then thought for a while and smiled, "Lem'me guess...Sa-na-da Senpai right?" she winked at her.

Minako blushed, "Not only him! even if I must give him, it's just a normal thing, he helped me a lot, so...it is obvious right if I give him something as a thank you gift..."

"Hmmm..." Saori hummed, "Nothing more than a friend?" she asked.

"Yes, nothing!" she claimed.

"Alright then, Minako are you done here?" Saori asked, "I want to search for a rum or maybe another essences..."

"Just go first, I still haven't decide what kind of chocolate that I should make, white chocolate or the usual one..." Minako replied while she looked at the box of chocolates.

Saori sighed, "Alright then..." she then walked away from her.

Minako thought for a while, and then she decided that she should bought the usual one. She took one box of chocolate, and when she started to walk away from the chocolate section, she stopped and looked at the rack above her. A lot of boxes of dark chocolate. It unsual for the girls to buy it, because the taste was bitter and it didn't show their feeling because of the taste so it placed on the above. But, Minako then remebered that, Akihiko, didn't like sweet things so much. She then smiled a little and took one box of it.

"Haahhhh..." Saori strecthed her hands, "Today was great, thanks Minako-chan...!"

Minako smiled, "Same with me Saori-chan.."

"So have you decide what kind of chocolate that you want to make?" Saori asked again. "You bought strawberry, mint and some essences right?"

"Like I said before Saori-chan, It's a SECRET.." She said.

Saori laughed a little, "Alright then, maybe I'll just wait for it, at February 14th. " And both of them giggled.

* * *

><p>At her apartement, Minako stared at the ingredients, she tried to figure out what should she made and for who as well. "I'll just give it for...Eiko-senpai, Lecturer at the lab, Akira-kun, Saori-chan, members of tennis club and literary club and of course Takumi-kun, though I hate him now...wow it's really a lot..." she was amazed while she wrote the list. She then looked at the other chocolate box, the dark chocolate, "...maybe I'll just make it for...Akihiko-san..."<p>

She stood up from her chair and wore her apron, "Yeah..let's do our best!" she shouted to encourage herself. It took 4 hours to make it, but she looked satisfied with the result, she ate one of them and smiled, "yeps...it's perfect!" she flicked her fingers.

She wore out her apron and started to packed the chocolate, while she listened the music from her radio player. She hummed the lyrics of the song, she sounded really happy. Packed it, tied it with a ribbon and wrote a little message on it. "Hope that everyone will like it.." she said happily.

When she wrapped the dark chocolates, she stopped for a while..."What should I write on the paper...?" She stared at the blank paper. She thought for a while and then she smiled, "..Alright then..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on his couch, he stared at the white rabbit stuffed doll that he bought. It wrapped with a clear present plastic and a big red ribbon on it. "Now...why I bought this thing...?" He asked himself.<p>

He stared again at the rabbit doll, _sometimes it reminded me with Miki but now...it was her..._he sighed, grabbed the doll and then he smiled. "Yeah...hope that she'll like it..."

He placed the doll on the top of his coffee table, "Maybe I'll just sleep for now..." he stood up and went to his bed room. He changed to his sleep suit and tried to sleep. He then stared at the window, a lot of star filled the dark sky. He then smiled, "I wonder if she looked at the same scenery..." he took his cellphone and started to type something.

Minako continued read the novel before she slept, then she was surprised because her cellphone rang up. "Hmm..a text message.." she opened the message and then she smiled when she looked at the recepient.

**FROM : AKIHIKO SANADA  
>TO : ARISATO MINAKO<br>SUBJECT : HEY!  
>Open your curtain and look at the sky. Or you'll regret it.<strong>

Minako woke from her bed and did what her senpai told. She opened her curtain and stared at the sky. It was surprising, a lot of stars filled the dark sky. Minako smiled and texted something.

**FROM : ARISATO MINAKO  
>TO : AKIHIKO SANADA<br>SUBJECT : (Re) HEY!  
>Yeah,...it's beautiful isn't it? Thanks for telling me this.<strong>

Then her phone rang again, she read the message,

**FROM : AKIHIKO SANADA  
>TO : ARISATO MINAKO<br>SUBJECT : (Re)(Re)HEY!  
>But not as beautiful as you...<strong>

Minako blushed and then she giggled. She texted him again,

**FROM : ARISATO MINAKO  
>TO : AKIHIKO SANADA<br>SUBJECT : (Re) (Re) (Re)HEY!  
>Are you trying to tease me or what? :(<br>Oh senpai, sometimes you can act romantic too, I don't know...**

He replied,

**FROM : AKIHIKO SANADA  
>TO : ARISATO MINAKO<br>SUBJECT : (Re) (Re) (Re)(Re)HEY!  
>I'm not joking around, it's true..really...<br>Ah..never mind about that.  
>By the way, can't sleep or what?Why <strong>**do** ** you still up at this time?  
><strong>

Minako giggled at his dense side. She admit that sometimes, Akihiko was the most dense person that she ever met.

**FROM : ARISATO MINAKO  
>TO : AKIHIKO SANADA<br>SUBJECT : (Re) (Re) (Re)(Re)(Re)HEY!  
>I was reading a novel but you sent me a message, so now I haven't sleep yet. Thanks to you... XP<strong>

Minako tried to hide her smile, she could imagine that Akihiko started to search a right words to apologize.

**FROM : ARISATO** MINAKO  
><strong>TO : AKIHIKO SANADA<br>SUBJECT : (Re) (Re) (Re)(Re)(Re)(Re)HEY!  
>Sorry about that, alright then...just sleep now. Oyasuminasai.<br>See you tomorrow...**

Minako smiled and she texted something again,

**FROM : ARISATO MINAKO  
>TO : AKIHIKO SANADA<br>SUBJECT : (Re) (Re) (Re)(Re)(Re)(Re)(Re)HEY!  
>Okay then...oyasuminasai... :D<strong>

She then went to her bed and tried to sleep, while she smiled when she looked at the sky, "Thanks Akihiko-san...Oyasuminasai..." she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe...a long conversation from their cellphone... :)<strong>

**HAPPY HOLIDAY GUYS!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki **


	25. Chapter 25

****At least...I can write and upload it again...  
>sorry, a lot of things happened and I didn't find a clue when I must start to write again...<p>

Sorry to make all you waiting... :(

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the Persona Series, it belongs to ATLUS corp. **

* * *

><p><strong>A BAD DAY OF VALENTINE! THE BOYS FEELING<strong>

Valentine day. A day where the girls made a sweet things for their dearest person. A day where the guys waited for their girlfriends to give them a sweet thing that home made. Today, the snow still poured the town, so maybe the girls and the boys though that it was more romantic than the ordinary day.

Akihiko stared at his locker, a lot of boxes and a letters inside it. He wonder how the girls knew his locker's sighed, grabbed all of the presents and tidied it up. "What should I do with this?" he sounded confused. The boxes and the letters really confessed the girls feeling, especially the colours, pink, blue, red and purple. The valentine day, and Akihiko knew that he experienced this kind of thing every year. Yeah, he's popular after all.

It wasn't like he dislike the gifts or what, a letter yeah it was an easy thing to handle for him, but a sweets like cake or chocolate, he wondered because he didn't like a sweet things and he knew that the girls gave a lot of sugar on it as a proof of their feelings toward him. One more, it's impossible for him to throw it away, because it wasted. He only sighed, and started to go to his class.

Saori and Akira entered the laboratory went to the lecturer room. Both of them suprised, they saw two boxes with different colour, pink and blue on the assistant's table . Each of them took the little box and read the little message on it. It was Minako's handwritting.

_Happy Valentine, Saori-chan!_

_Happy Valentine, Rei-chan!_

Both of them smiled, especially Akira. Because Minako wrote his name with his childhood name. "That's Minako-chan for us!" Saori said while he pinched Akira's arm because his stupid smiled face, he couldn't stop smilling.

"So, where the culprit behind this?"Akira said jokingly. He looked around the room. Nobody there except them. He then sat on the chair and opened the box, "Maybe she goes to the lecturer room and the club to give the chocolate." He then smiled and took the chocolate, "So, just wait here..."

Saori then remembered that Minako told her taht she would made a lot of chocolate because she wanted to thank the people who always helped her. She then smiled, "Yeah maybe you're right...Would you a cup of chocolate, Rei-san?" Saori asked the boy while she went to the little pantry inside the lab.

"Nah, maybe the tea will work. I doubt that I'll eat chocolate this entire day ." he answered.

Saori chuckled, "Yeah, you're right.."

"Hey, about Minako...how is your opinion?"

"Opinion about what?" Saori asked as she walked to the table and put a cup of tea in front of Akira and she sat front of him. "About her relationship?" she aked back. She saw a guilty face on Akira's face.

"Wha- I haven't say anything!" he blushed.

Saori chuckled. She stirred her cup with a little spoon and drank the tea. "But I can read it on your face Rei-san. You're jealous right?"

"Ac-Actually it isn't like that..." he tried to cleared his mind and words, so he could gave her a right explanation. "It's just...I worried about her..."

"Worried?"

Akira sighed and smiled, "She is sometimes, really stubborn, troublesome, crybaby sometimes but she was really gentle, care and...she looks like my sister."

Saori surprised, "Your sister? Haven't heard you had one. Where is she now?"

"She passed away. Before I entered the college, because that 'accident'." He smiled a little, a sad smile.

Shocked with Akira's explanation about her sister, Saori didn't know how to react. She looked sad and kept silent for a while, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you remembered that sad memories."

Akira chuckled, he didn't mean to make Saori sad either. "It's alright. I'm okay now...it's just a past and I can handle my own feeling too. So, please don't apologize."

"Back, to Minako.." Saori tried to change the subject, "So, you like her like she was your sister?" Akira nodded and drank his tea. Saori kept a silent for a while, she understood with Akira's reason, but she knew something different happened between them. She smiled, "But I know something that you don't know Akira..."

"What?"

"You fallen with her..."

Akira stood from his chair, "I'm not! Like I said, I treat her like my little sister!"

"But you see her on different way..."

"OH yeah, do you have any proof?"

"You worried about her, helped her, dejected when Sanada-san made her cry and..."

"It's normal!"

Saori shooked her head, "An ah...It isn't...I can see it how you see her and how you smile to her. It isn't normal. You should tell her your feeling, because you know it right, she is pretty popular, and Sanada-san and Arata-san after her too..."

"But.."

"It's okay. You must brave Rei-san..."

"If she reject me?"

"I'll take the responsibillity and the consequence..." Saori smiled.

* * *

><p>Akira shocked, he couldn't believe that Saori would said something like that. The responsibillity and the consequence? Is she nuts? How could she said something like that easily. Something that related with people feeling, he personally couldn't do it because he afraid to make Minako sad. Because he knew, Minako saw him just as a friend.<p>

A sound from the door, made Akira woke from his own thought. He and Saori turned to the door. It opened, and a petite girl looked tired, entered the room with a long sigh. "Hhh...what a day..."

"Speaking of the devil..." Saori whispered to Akira and he blushed. Akira approached her and pinched Minako's head, tried to get the girl's attention. Minako surprised and looked at the person in front of her, she looked little mad.

"Can you stop teasing me?" she pinched him back.

"I can't because your face told me to tease you.." he joked.

Minako giggled, "My face, huh?" she entered the lecturer room, "I regreted to make and give my chocolate to you." She then saw Saori sat on the assitant's desk. "Hey Saori-chan...how is it? Do you like it?"

"Thanks! Minako-chan!" Saori sounded happy, then she handed Minako a little and long box. "I'm sorry I'm just give you one bar of chocolate that I had made..." Minako shook her head and smiled.

"You're really good at it..." Akira praised her.

"Are the taste good Akira-kun...?" she asked.

Akira nodded, "Yeah, and the hazelnut, it was really delicious..."

"Glad to hear that, your favorite, right?" she smiled at him.

"So already gave the rest to the other?" Saori asked, "You made a lot right? I saw you brought a little bag. And no doubt that inside it was a lot of chocolate's boxes, right?" She took Minako's bag and looked at inside it. She took a red maroon box with a gold ribbon on it. Saori raised on of her eyebrows, "Sanada-senpai...right?"

Minako face got into red. She tried to get the box again, but Saori threw it to Akira, and he catched it, "A-Akira-kun!" Minako shouted.

"Hmm..never knew that he loves a sweet thing, because my informant said that he never ate the sweets at the canteen...except, the castella cake..." he investigated the box.

Minako took the box from Akira, "Just give it back to me already!" she sounded little mad, "And what kind of informant do you have? Are you a spy or what...?"

"Alright..no harm..." Akira said with a joke tone. "Or I can't go out with the girls tonight..."

"Like you have one..." Minako teased him.

"Do you want to become my date tonight, milady?"

"In your dream bigbro!"

"So, you'll give it to Arata-san as well?" Saori asked. Minako turned around and looked at Saori. "He's your fiancee, right?"

"Uh-huh..." Minako nodded a little. Then she looked at her watch , "Gotta' go now!" she started to dashed out from the lab.

"WAIT FOR THE WHITE DAY 'KAY!" Akira shouted at her.

"LIKE I CARE!" she shouted back.

Saori looked at Akira, "So, you're really have a crush with her right?"

Akira kept silent, "..maybe..." then he started to turn on his notebook.

* * *

><p>Minako walked the corridor, searched for someone, <em>Hmm..where is he...?<em> she looked around, and looked really annoyed, a lot of couple walked with held each other hand, joked, talked, "Oh...it is really irritating..." It wasn't like she wanted it. But, could these people realized that they were inthe public area, holding hand, okay it is normal, but kissed, shared each food, could they stopped it for a while or did it in the other place. It was really embarassing

Then she remembered, it wasn't her problem and why she should care with them. Today was the day to show your love. You didn't have the right to warn them, Minako. So she must admit it, somehow. Suddenly someone embraced her, "Kyaaa..." she screamed a little.

"Lookin' for someone my dearest?"

She turned her head and saw the person face, it was him, Arata Takumi. Her face got into red, "Ta..Takumi! Just stop it already!" she sounded little mad, "And what are you doing here! You're not the collagues from this college right?"

"I won't release you until you give me the chocolate..." he teased her. "It's a special day for us...that's why I come here."

"You're such a persisstant person..." she tried to release his grip. "I don't have any for you!" she shouted at him.

"You're lying, I know that..." he chuckled, "Hey come on, don't be so shy like that..." he teased her, he placed his arms around her waist, "Shall we go, my dearest?" he dragged her out of the college.

"Hey, where are we going!"

* * *

><p>Minako tried to catch her breath. Unbelieved, Takumi took her to the amusement park. As soon as they arrived, Takumi went to the jet coaster and took Minako to get on it. First, Minako shocked, she couldn't believe that Takumi would do something like this. Fortunely she didn't have a weak hearts, for the truth, she liked it. The adrenaline rush. After they rode it, Takumi left to buy some drinks and she let Minako alone.<p>

_How that stupid! I can't believe that he did this! Are he nuts!_ Minako thought. But, for the truth she missed this feeling, joyful and happiness. After Minato and Ryouji died, the sadness filled her heart. Akihiko gave her a warm and gentle feeling, but what Takumi did today, was different. He made her remembered how to feel happy.

Minako knew, Takumi wasn't a bad person. But she couldn't handle it, his selfish side it was really irritating her. And for today, she felt bad to him, because she lied. She opened her bag and took a little box with green colour. She made it for him, Takumi. But not for the love reason, but it was for because he always protected her and helped her a lots back then.

She sighed, "Oh, what should I do...I don't want to give him a hope. But now, again...I taken along with his phase..." Indeed, Takumi's deed made her felt happy, all of her sadness gone away, but she knew that it was wrong. She already vowed that, she won't give him any hope.

"Here!"

Minako surprised a little, a cup of hot chocolate in front of her eyes. She then turned to the person who brought it. Takumi, he showed her a big and wide smile. "Thanks..." she took the cup, "I'll change yo-..."

"My treat..." Takumi cut her words. He sat beside her, "So how is it? Go to the amusement park after the last visit? When the senior high school right?" he tried to start the conversation.

"Junior high school, actually..." she answered bitterly.

"Oh yeah, and I remembered when your grandpa told my dad to take you to the amusement park. He was surprised because, how rude, your grandpa never took you there..."

"Obviously, there wasn't amusement park in Inaba, the highest and the famous technology in there only one..." Minako sounded little enthusiasm.

"What is it?"

"JUNES, obviously!"

Takumi laughed and Minako looked little mad. She then pinched him on his shoulder, "I told you the truth! You saw it right? how Nanako was really happy when her cousin took her to that place."

"Ouch, woman! It's hurts!" Takumi couldn't stop his laugh, "But Nanako only a child. So it's normal if she was excited!"

"Oh yeah, FYI mister! The most exciting place in Inaba that I knew, only the Shrine, the hills, the river, the water fall and the forest!"

"Of course, Inaba was a small city or village, maybe..." he stopped laughing, "So, you want me to take you to a fabuolous and fascinating place in the earth, for our honeymoon?"

"Who said that I hate the nature! And who said that, I want go with you for honeymoon!" She sounded pissed off with Takumi's words. "When I told you I agreed with the wed. I never admit it!"

"You won't for now." Takumi said in his serious tone, "But I know, someday you ...andI'll wait..."

Minako couldn't said anytihing. Unbelieved, Takumi said a such words. Did he know that she really hate him and want to excecute him nomatter what. And she realized that for now, someone that filled her heart was...

CLAP

Takumi clapped his hands. Minako surprised and blinked her eyes, "Taku..." Takumi threw the empty can to the trash can and he did smiled and turned to Minako. "Just forget about that for a while, I know you still mad to me. But, just for today lets have fun together. We haven't spend a time to have fun like this again after we graduated, right!"

Minako sighed, _Maybe...please God. Only for today, only today...I'll accompany him, as his friend_. She then smiled and stood up, "You're right! I never go to the amusement park and It is really a kind of you. To take me to this place, the little villagers girl. You're such a great gentleman, Mister. I envy with your girlfriend."

"Oh, I doubt that she wouldn't mad or rather she would be happy to hear and see this." Takumi smiled and took one of her hand. "And you know what, Madam? You're the cutest villagers girl that I ever met."

Minako pinched his arm, "Stop teasing me!"

"Yo're the one who started it."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

Minako crossed her hands, "Just cut it out already! And let's we ride another attraction!"

"Your order milady!" he dragged her to the flying dumbo.

* * *

><p>It's noon already and Akihiko still stayed in the gym. After his class ended, he went to the gym and tried to catch a little game. He wondered, why Minako didn't come to see him. As he remembered, when he walked at the lobby with Jin, he saw her ran to the lecturer room, with a little bag on her hand. He doubt that, she brought a lots of chocolates.<p>

He then remembered, he didn't like a sweet thing and it's normal if he didn't get any from her. She knew already he disliked sweet things, wait..when he told her that he dislike it. Did she hear it from Minato or Mitsuru or his friends who tried to match maker both of them, he wondered. Oh well, but it wasn't his bussiness. It depended on Minako, she wanted to give him a chocolate or not.

But unexpected, he looked pissed off because she didn't come to see him. How childish, but it was true. He wanted her to come to see him, he wanted her to talk to him, he wanted her to smile to him, he wanted her stayed by his side, he wanted her stayed on the place where he could looked after her. Wait, are he nuts! He wanted to dominate her life, she was belong to him...Akihiko snapped his own thought, aww...how rude that he had this kind of feeling. So he was really fallen to her.

Tried to forget all the things in his mind. He went out from the gymand tried to do a little jog on the way home. _I promised that I'll protect her no matter what..but what's wrong with my mind?_ Akihiko strached his hair and groaned, "Aaargh...it's more difficult and complicated than the math!"

"Yo! Sanada-san!"

A voice made him woke from his own thought, he turned around and saw the person that he knew, Akira Rei, Minako's friend. He smiled to Akihiko, "Go home already? Mind if I tag along?" Akihiko nodded for agreement.

A silent night, for both of the guys. Both of them weren't close enough so it's normal if there a little awkward time between them. The city filled with the white colour from the snow combined with the pink and red colour. It tried to show the valentine day.

Akira looked at Akihiko, he looked a little confused, he wondered if he already received a chocolate from Minako, the special chocolate. "So, rarely to see you go home at this kind of time, especially when valentine. Don't you have any date? You're famous enough to get the girl's attentions, right?" he asked the silverette.

"How about you?" he asked back.

"Ah, what a bad luck day for me. She rejected me..." Akira smiled.

"She?"

He then sounded serious, "But, I won't give up, maybe...I won't lose from you Sanada..."

Akihiko kept silent for a while, he didn't understand what Akira said to him. She? What did he mean with she? I never talked with the girl who he knew except...then he opened his mouth a little as he knew what his mean. _So it's Minako..._he thought.

"Today, I received a chocolate from her. And I knew, the taste of the chocolate, it showed that she didn't have a special feeling for me, only a friends." Akira smiled, "I envy you..."

"Lucky aren't you?"

"Why?"

"I didn't get any...from her..."

Akira shocked, "Are you serious? You're not lying right?"

"Of course, why I must lie?"

"Because she..."

"She didn't come to see me, she didn't call or send a text message..."

"Stop joking around...so where did she go?"

* * *

><p>Come on...please give me a review... m(=_=)m<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry guys for take so long.  
>wow, I amaze that a lot of people waiting for me to continue this story.<br>There are some reason why I wrote HIATUS :

1. I have a lot of thingsto do. And my time-management was really bad.

2. I promised my friend to done her story request.

3. I already wrote all of the plots but, when P4 Arena released out and heard about Persona Trinity Soul was only a spin off. So i felt a little dissapointed. But then when I knew in P4 Arena Akihiko decided to become a police officer, I felt happy again. But the worst was, I must rewrite my plots.

4. I don't have BETA so I'm still re-read it by my own with my only dictionary and grammar book.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA SERIES, because it belongs to ATLUS**

* * *

><p><strong>DIVIDED PATH<strong>

Akihiko tightened his boxing gloves's tie. He stood up from his chair and looked at the punching bag in the middle of the ring. A confused looks appeared on his face. Yesterday, after he knew that Minako didn't come to give him a chocolate, he was really irritated. He didn't know why he felt that way. It wasn't like him. He never bothered about a thing that called relationship. He admitted that he loved her. But, she wasn't his. She had the freedom to choice who she will be with.

He admitted too that he felt jealous with Takumi's way to approach Minako. But he imagined that if he did that to her. Wow, he would be felt embarassing for his entire life. He jumped to the ring and stood near the punching bag. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on his training. If he felt this feeling, it means that he wasn't strong enough yet.

But, why he must thinking about this too much. At the first he didn't like a sweet things. It's only a valentine day. He remembered that he almost avoided all of the girls when he was still in High School. A day for the girls, not the boys actually. Again, he took a deep breath. His eyes looked straight at the punching took a fighting position and straeted to punch it. He remembered Shinji's words about how sentimentil he was. A men shouldn't showed his weakness and his soft side too much. Because it was only made you weak.

His fighting movement was really fast . His foots and hands was really fast. No wonder if he got a lot of medals because of his skills. A "Deep Breath" song heard from inside his bag. He knew it, it was his cellphone's ringtone. He stopped from his training and jumped from the ring. He took the cellphone and he chekced the ID caller, it was Mitsuru. Before answered it he took the towel from inside his bag too and sweapt away his sweat from his forehead. Then he clicked the green button, and placed the phone on his right ears.

"Hello, Mitsuru ? Yeah I received it this morning."

* * *

><p>Minako just woke up from her sleep. Yesterday was really tiring from her. She accompanied Takumi until night and after that, they ate dinner together. And of course it was his treat. Minako got up from her bed, she yawned and stretched her hand. She tried to balance her move and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.<p>

She changed her polkadots orange pyjamas with a creamy white sweater and a green army short. And she also put some simple make up and tidied up her hair. She wanted to take a lazy day for today after a troublesome yesterday.

She walked happily to the kitchen and started to check the counters and refrigerator for some food ingredients. She wanted to make something new, a food experiment. But, she surprised when she saw a red box on the dining table. She took it and looked at it carefully. "Ach.." she gasped. She remembered that she hadn't hand her valentine chocolate to Akihiko.

For some reason she felt some guilty. She betrayed him. She didn't promise him anything but, because he helped her, she thought that she owed him. A lot. And one of the ways to repay him, she wanted to give him a valentine chocolate. She sat on the dinning chair with her blood red eyes looked straght to the box on her hands. She exhaled her breath, she didn't know what should she do. Should she pay visit to his place and told him, 'happy belated valentine days' or 'sorry, I forgot to give it yesterday'. Oh come on, it was really a lame excuse.

Now, she thought that why she was really worried if something related to the future-lawyer or policeman that she admired. Yeah, she admired him. Oh really? Well, when she met him for the first time it was right. She admired him. But, after he helped her with Minato's case and the other problem that she encountered it was increassing, not just admired him but it was more than that.

For the truth, she already tried to figure out why she felt this way. But when she talked with Saori, Saori told her that she fallen for him. When she asked Akira, not much to expect he just said, 'just be yourself' as usual Akira. Felt that she couldn't count to her best friends, she tried to talk with Yukari. When she visited Iwatodai, both of them told each one their mail address. And same with Saori, Yukari told her that she was falling in love with the boxer champion. Just gave her a break already.

After the Takumi's case. She didn't want to make a new relationship. She wasn't ready yet. But when she met Takumi at Ayanagi, she didn't know why she thought she must made some move so Takumi would kept his mouth shut and the first priorrity was he gave up about her. But she didn't want to make her and Akihiko's relationship as an excuse to make Takumi gave up about must find another way. But if she really felt that way for the grayish haired men, so it's too late for her to turn back again.

* * *

><p>A cloudy afternoon really made Minako felt more guilty. She decided to take a little walk near her apartment's blocks. Then, she sat on the field near the riverbank. She sat there while she admirer the was pretty. The water flow was really calm the wind breeze was really good. She would took a nap for a while if she was alone. But she couldn't do that. So she laid down on the field and looked straight at the afternoon sky. She thought about all possiblities in her life if she thought with the 'if' words.<p>

"Arisato?"

A familliar voice made she woke from her daydreaming. She blinked and realized that someone shadow covered her body. Then, she recognized the voice and woke up. Tried to hide her pink cheeks because she was really embarassing she pinched her cheecks. Although it wasn't help at all. She then turned around to face the person that called her. Showed her usual smile, she greeted the person, "Good afternoon, Sanada-san. What a coincidence too meet you here."

Again, both of them realized that they adressed each other name used the family name. Akihiko tried to clear his troath, he was the first who start to break the awkward moment between them, "I told you already to just call me Akihiko."

Minako sighed, "And I told you already to just call me Minako." She said back to him.

And again, they kept quiet. Minako observed that Akihiko was on his way back to his apartment. She knew that from his sweat which had drenched top of his red polo t-shirt. His sweat that drenched his face and hands. And of course his panted breath. "Training hard, Akihiko-senpai?" she asked while she chuckled.

For some reason, his cheecks flustered with a slight pink colour. The orange themed afternoon skies couldn't hid his flustered face and he hated it. "Yeah, actually this morning I went to the gym to take some training. You know that, I'm not a pro boxer anymore but I must keep my body shape."

He saw how she chuckled again after heard his excuse. It was really cute. She was really cute. The khaki one piece dress covered with brown cardigan really fit her perfectly. He admitted it. She did something new to her hair. She still used the hairpin with her trademark, the XXII sign. But she untied her hair, she let it fell off covered her back. "So, what are you doing here?" he asked tried to change the subject.

Heard his question, Minako turned around and looked at the riverbank. "Just admirer the view. It really makes me feel calm..." she turned back to face Akihiko. "Hey, Akihiko-senpai can we talk for a while? But it is if you're not busy actually..." Suddenly Minako grabbed his hand. "I have something to ask and talk with you."

* * *

><p>Both of them arrived at Akihiko's apartment. It is still same with before when Minako came to his place. Tidy and cozy, unlike the boys room that she knew. "Just make yourself like at home." Akihiko told her while he took off his jacket and brought it with his sport bag, walked away to his room.<p>

Minako felt little embarassed. How could he acted like that nothing happened between them. She felt guilty because she hadn't gave him her home made chocolate. His dense side really made her a little confused. She took off her cardigan and walked inside the room.

She waited at the living room. Tried to not feel bored she hummed something. But then, her eyes looked at the pile ofpapers that covered the coffee table. She knew that she shouldn't read it because it was his privacy but something took her attention. She took one of the papers and read the capital words, 'SHADOW OPERATIVES', and she found out that it was from Mitsuru Kirijou. She never heard about this and when she read the paper accidentally she knew that Mitsuru wanted Akihiko to join this department.

Her eyes grew big. Mitsuru never told about this. She met her when she visited Iwatodai with Akihiko and Mitsuru knew that Minako had the potential too. But why? Did something bad happen again? Did something happen with the seal? With her twin brother, Minato? Did the Shadow appear again?

"Sorry take so long. I took a shower."

Akihiko's voice made her panicked, she put the paper on the table again and rushed back to the couch. She turned to the voice source, Akihiko came with his towel on his head. She tried to show her smile, "Err..not really. It's okay." She tried to make sure nothing happen.

Akihiko realized that the papers position changed and Minako's face seemed little panick. He knew that she read it. So, he sighed and he knew that he must said something to her. To make sure that it wasn't her faulth or something like that. "You read it?" he asked as he sat on the couch toward her.

"Sorry..." she sounded sad.

Akihiko took the paper and put it beside him. He now looked at the girl which her face looked sad and guilty. "It's just a request from friend of mine. Nothing else..." he said tried to calm her. But he knew, his explanation didn't answer the problem.

"Is there something wrong?" she insisted, tried to know the matter.

Akihiko covered his face with his hand. He knew that Minako wouldn't heard his previous words. He laid his head on top the couch. Tried to figure out how to explain it to her. He then looked at her. "You know about the Reverse case right?" Minako only nodded.

"Mitsuru knew about this too and not only here or Iwatodai, but the other town as well. Something strange happening. She thought that it was her responsibillity because the Shadow appeared after the accident in Iwatodai. So, she decided to make some special department under Kirijou's Group name. It called SHADOW OPERATIVE. And now, she tried to recruit some members."

Minako understood. She understood why Mitsuru made this departement,but why she didn't ask her. She had the power too. Minako squeezed her dress tightly. She felt little upset because the Ice Queen didn't ask her. So she decided to ask the boxer champ about this. "Senpai let me-.."

"No!" Akihiko cut her. Minako didn't continue her words, she shocked with Akihiko's words. "You trying to say that 'let me to join this department', right? No, I won't let you do that even that I must use a force."

"Why?"

"Because the people inside the departement. They aren't a nice people. Well, yeah maybe you knew the people from SEES but for the other people, we don't know what they do inside there. Yeah, I knew that the people was chosen by Mitsuru, but honestly there is some people who have their own motive, like the people from Nanjo Group. I knew they helped us a lot, but I knew that they have their own motive too. And one more, all of this department activities will be cover up by Kirijou Group. No one else know. Even the activities legal or illegal, it will be cover up by the Kirijou Group so the society and the media won't know about this."

Minako gulped. She knew why Akihiko told her that, because her power. She was the previous wild card holder before she returned it to Minato. And if the people from the department knew, she'll be their object, plus she had experienced strange incident in Ayanagi. Akihiko knew that something like that will happen if she join. Minako turned down her head tried to calm herself. _Minako, he said that for your own sake...for your safety..._

"Please Minako, just live your own life like Minato said..." Akihiko pleaded.

* * *

><p>Both of them kept quiet for a while no one started to say sound from the clock that filled the room. Akihiko looked at the watch. "I's dark already, let me walk you..." he stood up and took his jacket. Minako only nodded and walked to the main door. "Hey, Minako!" Akihiko called her.<p>

"Yes?" Minako turned to him.

"Is that what you want to say to me?" he asked. He knew that Minako came to his place not to ask about this stupid recruitment thing.

Minako blushed when she remembered that she came to his place to give him the chocolate and apologize too. She walked to him. Tried to hide her blushing face but she knew that Akihiko already saw it. "I...I want to give you this..." she handed him a red box with a gold ribbon on it. She bit her lower lips, "Ngg...happy belated valentine Akihiko-senpai..." she said happily and tried to smile. Akihiko blinked his eyes, unbelieved with what he saw, Minako gave him a valentine chocolate. He took it from her. "I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you yesterday because...I..."

"I know, you're busy right?" Akihiko tried to hide his painfull feeling. Because yesterday Akira said that she went to his place but until the end of the class, she didn't come to his place.

Minako shooked her head, "NO! You're wrong! I...I went with someone...sorry..." she sounded really sad and squeezed her dress again. She didn't want to tell him who is the person because she didn't know why the reason she knew if she told him, Akihiko would be mad.

Takumi. He was the only that Akihiko could figured out. Yeah, he must admitted that because she was her fiancee or ex-fiancee if Minako told him about that. And it was normal for them to go out even that he was jealous. Tried to act cool, he tried to show his usual face and his usual smile. "Oh, it's okay.." Damn, that! His voice sounded pissed off. The jealousy really filled his voice. Pissed off with himself, he didn't want to make this conversation stay too long so he walked to the door and opened it. "Come on! Let's go."

* * *

><p>A night scene at Ayanagi really made someone didn't want to go out for a while. It was normal to see a lot of salary man stayed at the oden cart, ate and drank <em>sake<em> until they drunk. A lot of teenager sat in the alley, they were starting to flirt or call the girls who walk on that way. Not only the guys did that, the girls with a sexy outfit too they tried to flirt the salary man or the bussiness man. It was a common scene because today wasn't rain so the people decided to go out tonight.

Akihiko grabbed Minako's hand tightly, even her apartment was near, he must stayed close to her, so nobody will try to do something to her. Suddenly he wrapped his hand around her shoulder and for the first, Minako was frightened. But, she felt comfortable too and warm. Tried to hide her blushed face again, she buried her face under her scarf. "Thank you..." she said softly.

Behind them, there was someone who kept on eyes at them. His eyes was gold and he showed his narrowed smile. "Arisato...So, you're my next target..."

* * *

><p>Done! <p>

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry for my all dearest readers!

It takes a long for me to update because my activities are busier than before.

But I hope that, all of you didn't feel upset and still waiting for my story.

I'm really sorry.

Please review my story guys! Because your review motivate me to write and make the plot as well.

This is it guys! Chapter 27! Please don't hesistate to leave your review, comment or the others.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA SERIES, it belongs to ATLUS Corp.**

**Another note from me : Sorry for Kei Nanjo's fans. I didn't mean to make him a bad guy looks. **

* * *

><p><strong>THE MAD SCIENTIST<strong>

A black attired man looked at the Ocean Blue Cafe. His gold eyes directly looked at one of the maid. He came in to the cafe but nobody recognized him and he didn't care about that because he didn't want anything except that girl. He won't let his eyes off from her. It was her, he needs her right now, not tomorrow not next year, he wants her now. But before he could took her for himself, a black long haired maid, approached him "May I help sir? Sorry for make wait so long beca- kyaaa!" the maid fell down and the people in the cafe looked at the scene.

That person hit her and he strated to act strange like the maid had stolen something from him. "You! You! Why you take her away from me!? I need her! I NEED HER!" He shouted insanely. Nobody dare to approach him or stop him. But not for her, Minako. This afternoon was her shift and she was surprised because someone nuts came and ruined her day. Without any hesisstant feeling she approached the weird guy. She patted his shoulder and the man turned around. When he saw her face he looked happy, "YES! YOU!" suddenly he grabbed her shoulders.

Felt uncomfortable, Minako tried to release from his grip. "Sorry mister, but I don't know you? And have we...-hmph-" a white fabric covered her mouth and slowly, she lost her concious. Black out.

* * *

><p>Akihiko was on his way to his apartment when he saw two police officer cars parked near the Blue Ocean Cafe. But what made him felt uncomfortable not the polices, but the people, because they surrounded the cafe and that attracted his attention. Bit his lower lips he dashed there. When he successfully got trough from the hustle he saw the cafe owner looked mad to the police officer, while the other officer tried to calm the maids who cried.<p>

Akihiko approached the one of the police investigation team. He was capturing the picture whit his camera, "pardon me sir," he said, trying to get the officer attention. The officer turned around his head, and when he saw Akihiko he looked little dissapointed, "What kind of bussiness do you have here, young guy? Don't you realize the police line surrounded this place?"

When the officer told him that, Akihiko didn;t realize that he was passing through the police line which it was forbidden. But he didn't have time to apologize or discuss about the police line. He sighed tried to calm himself, "Sorry 'bout that sir. What happened here?" without any doubt he blunted asking about the crime scene.

The officer sighed, when he looked at Akihiko's concern eyes, he knew that this guy won't go without his explanation. "Some insane guy came to this place and he kidnapped one of the maids that worked here." he said while he walked away from the confussed Akihiko.

Suddenly, Akihiko grabbed the officer's collar, "Who's the victim!? What is her name?" he shouted and his sound made the people's attention turned to him. The other officer tried to separate them. "What is her name!?" Akihiko asked again. When the officer told him, someone was being kidnapped something uncomfortable feeling came across inside his heart.

"Minako."

Akihiko turned to the person who answered his question. It was one of the maids, maybe she was one of Minako's friends. When he heard the little brunette that he knew, he calmed down and the officer released his grips from Akihiko's hands. "What?" he tried to make sure he didn't deaf or heard the wrong name.

The maid looked afraid because Akihiko's confused eyes. "Yes, Minako-san is being kidnapped by a golden eyes person..."

* * *

><p>"Tch..." Akihiko cursed himself. Again, something terrible happened to her. But now, he didn't know how to find her, he didn't have any clue. After he heard the whole story from the cafe manager, Minako's co-worker and the officer, he only knew one thing. An insane guy trying to kidnap her without any motive. It didn't make any sense, there should be anything why she was being targeted by that person.<p>

SLAM

He punched the wall with his right hand and made a crack on it. But he didn't care about the wall, he didn't care with the pain from his right hand. The only thing that he cared now was her, Minako. He didn't want to lose her. He almost broke his promise to Minato about looking after her and he didn't want to fail it now.

For now, in this state only one person that should be know about Minako. Takumi. So, he decided to go to his place. No matter what, he must find her.

* * *

><p>Takumi looked annoyance when he heard someone knocked his apartment door with out mercy. He tried to get some good nap but as the result, someone distrubing his peacefully afternoon. "Yeah, yeah! Coming!" he shouted while he walked to the door. When he grabbed the doorknob and opened it, he surprised, Akihiko came to his apartment. "Hey, wha's up dude?" he smiled and tried to figure out why he came to his place and why he looked tired.<p>

"Minako...do you know where is she?"Akihiko asked while he tried to catch some breath.

"Huh? What happened to Minako?" Takumi sounded confussed, "Isn't she do her part-time job now?"

Akihiko grabbed Takumi's shoulders, "Listen Arata...Minako, she had been kidnapped...and I need your help."

Takumi disbelief with what he had heard from Akihiko. He didn't believe that, "Are you kidding...?"

* * *

><p>Minako slowly opened her eyes. The smell of chemical materials made her felt nausea even almost everyday she smell it when she was in the lab. But not for now, because she was inside a dark place with a little lightning. It looks like a sewer but more neat than a normal sewer. When she looked at a big container and the rusty stairs, she claimed that she was inside an old unused factory or warehouse.<p>

She couldn't move her body yet and she remembered that she was being poisoned by an insane person. But fortunelly now she got her concoiouss. Suddenly she heard a footsteps, she tried to turn around to see who is it, but she couldn't.

A tall person stood in front of her and then that person kneeled down. It was an old guy. His attire was black, he had a pair of brown or maybe grey wistful eyes and a long curled dark-blonde hair. Minako tried to recognize the person in front of her, and she felt that she knew him. That person touched Minako's face with his lean and wrinkled hand. "Yes, it's you..I need you..."

Minako tried to move her head, but still. Because the poison still paralyzed her. She felt disgusting because this old man looked at her with his lustful face and for the truth, she was scared. "-cough- I see, you're awaken already, miss level A" Minako tried to see the person who came behind this oldman. It was him. The person who kidnapped her. "As I promise to you, Mariya Kujou-san. I brought her for you...-cough-" his golden lustful eyes looked directly to her.

"Yes..yes... you really do a good job, my son...Ueda Jin-kun..." The old person which his name was Mariya Kujou smiled to the guy next him. He then throwed some medicine to him. Ueda catched it and smiled, "thank you..."

_Ueda-san..._Minako eyes grew big as she didn't believe that, Ueda was the person behind this. But, she didn't knew that Ueda had a pair of bright gold eyes. Maybe, but she didn't want to think about this, maybe something controlled him. But now, it is not time for her to think how to rescue or catch Ueda. She must help herself first. Help herself from this lustful oldman.

* * *

><p>Akihiko sat on Takumi's couch while Takumi walked around his living room for the twentieth time. Akihiko sighed, "Would you stop walking around before you give me a headache?"<p>

Takumi stopped and approached Akihiko, "How could you to be so calm at this state? It was Minako we are worrying about! Maybe something bad happened to her! Even that she had a strange skill called Persona!" he shouted.

Akihiko blinked his eyes, "Persona? You know about that?"

Takumi squezzed his hair, tried to warn himself for told Akihiko about Minako's secret. "Arrgh..yeah but it was..."

"I have it too..." Akihiko said tried to calm Takumi because he knew, Takumi maybe knew about it only from Minako.

Takumi sighed, "Yeah...she freaken out about that nuts skill and told me everything back then. First I didn't believe it, after she showed it to me...wait, why I tell you about this? What is the relation between the case and this nuts skill ?"

_Nuts skill, nice words Takumi_...Akihiko though. Then he remembered about Mitsuru's request and about the reverse case. He then took out his cell phone and dialled Mitsuru's number. "Hello? Mitsuru? I want to ask about the reverse case, do you know anything about that thing?"

Takumi only kept silent while Akihiko called someone named Mitsuru. He didn't say anything until Akihiko finished. "How is it?" he asked.

"Someone tried to spread out about a strange game with the nuts skill that you called. Fortunely, my team mates knew some news about this thing and now, I will go to her place to figure out about this and help Minako." He explained, "..and you..-"

"I'll come."

Akihiko didn't continue his words, "You ask me to keep quiet and wait for your next heroic tale, right?" Takumi said with an extravagant accent. "No way, I'll let you take the good part. I'll come with you. You know that I'm the son of the police officer.." he continued while he took out a pair of guns from the drawer.

* * *

><p>Both of Akihiko and Takumi arrived at a small office at the Ayagani city. The office wasn't too extravagant, it was really simple and Akihiko knew that Mitsuru had a branch office at each cities around Japan. But he never knew that she had a normal office like this one if he remembered her taste. "Let's go." He said to Takumi.<p>

Both of them walked inisde the building until they reached the top of the floors. Akihiko grabbed the doorknob and he opened it. When he opened it, he surprised, a red long and curly haired girl that he knew, sat on the couch, she smiled at him. "Good to see you Akihiko." She greeted him. But, not her who made him surprised, it was the other person beside her. A black attired guy with a blue scraf around his neck, on the scarf there was a number of one printed on it and he wore a glasses. "Yo! Glad to see you Sanada. I see that you're still have your body complete." He smirked while he cleaned his motorcycle helmet.

Akihiko sniffed, "Maybe I'm the one who should say that to you, Kei Nanjo." He said to the glasses dandy guy. "So, Mitsuru, recording to my report and yours..." he didn't want to play around with that 'professor' look a like guy, so he turned to Mitsuru, the red haired girl.

Mitsuru smiled, "unpatient as always aren't you..." she stood up and walked to her desk, took all the files and gave it to Akihiko. Then she realized that another person standing behind the boxer. "Are you friends of Akihiko?" she asked. Akihiko turned around, he looked at Takumi, "Yes, actually..he is..."

"Minako Arisato's ex-fiancee...Takumi Arata, son of the head-police officer at Yasoinaba Police Department, If I recall..." said Kei.

Akihiko looked surprised, how did you know face showed. Kei Nanjo definitelly a weird guy, no, it is not right. He was the nerd ones. "So, you know about me already. Can you continue our investigation about Minako?" Takumi said calmly.

For almost five hours, Akihiko, Takumi, Mitsuru and the 'sitting casually' Kei tried to figure out about the case. Akihiko decided to ask Mitsuru a help because he knew, the pokice won't help them. So the other way, he must use the Kirijou Group power, the Shadow Operative. "Nothing..." Akihiko sighed. "We knew about the culprit's patterns. But we don't know how to track them..."

He looked around, Mitsuru caressed her chin as the sign that she was confused too and Takumi looked freaken out because all of the piles of papers around him, didn't help him at all, while Kei Nanjo only sat on the couch with his mouth humming some song. Pissed off, Akihiko threw him a wad of paper, "Hey! Are you nuts, Sanada!?"

"You came here to help us right? Not only for watch us from the comfy couch that you adore most." He mocked him. He showed the Emperor's Aura and tried to not hit Kei Nanjo with his instant kill's skill.

He fixed his glasses position which it was almost feel from his nose. "Hmph...it was your faulth. You didn't ask me anything so I decided to keep quiet and let al of you do the work..." he explained.

_What an arrogant person_...Akihiko though. Tried to not fly his straight punch to the 'prince charming' face he sighed. "Okay, Nanjo..just spil out already about this case. You told Mitsuru, it called Kagenuki?"

"Have you ever heard about...MAREBITO ?"

* * *

><p>Ueda took Minako to the other room with a strange device inside the room. She laid on a thing looks alike a coffin for her, but in a modern style. A big and a lots of pipes surrounded half of the room. "What are you doing?" She asked while Ueda tried to put some strange helmet on her.<p>

"You're the only hope for him, to awake the whale...and her..." Ueda said.

"Whale? Her?" Minako sounded confused, "What do you mean? I don't understand.."

Ueda lifted Minako's chin and he smirked, "You didn't have to know..just sleep here and give us your power, my chosen one..." his lips almost touched hers, but Minako snapped from it. She gasped and turned around to see the other tube bed. She surprised, a little girl with a maroon red hair slept inside the tube, with a strange liquid filled the tube and a lot of cables around her body.

"What..."

Suddenly Ueda pushed her to the bed. "Yes, you'll revive her...revive her from her long sleep..." he said.

"Why must me?"

Ueda smirked, "You..you have the most powerfull talent, you're the chosen one. Even you said that you didn't have it I'll take it by force. Even it means that you'll die...You know the feeling right? When your 'shadow' oops, sorry, you called it Persona, right?" he chuckled, "pfft...ufufu..yes, you knew it, the feeling...and the sensation when the Persona came out from your nody without any medium..." he smiled.

Minako realized, Ueda's voice changed. It wasn't him. He had been possessed by something else. "Ueda-san you..."

Ueda looked pleased with the lustful feeling that came trough his skinny body. He laughed and he squeezed his hair. "Hahahaha...and now, I won't let you go anywhere...my dearest one..until you satisfied my master with your show..."

Minako only could prayed that someone came to rescue her. Becuase now, she really need someone to help her. She was powerless. She could call her Persona, but not on this state. She remembered the pain when she summoned her persona without any medium. She got the Tarot card from Igor as the medium and the Evoker from the SEES when she visited them back then. "Please..somebody..." she pleaded.

* * *

><p>So this is it...hope that this chapter make up your days -or not-. Ups, sorry about that.<p>

But I'm glad that when I wrote this chapter I'm on my mood.

Thanks guys!

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28.

Sorry if the story a little bit dark or what...hehe.. :D

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the PERSONA'S SERIES. All of them belongs to ATLUS CORP.**

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER SACRIFICE<strong>

"I love you"

A lot of people came to his funeral. Even he was only the son of the Head Officer at Yasoinaba Police Departement, even he was only a popular kid with his charming personality and smile, even he had hurt Minako's heart. Minako accompanied with Akihiko came to his funeral. Whose funeral is it? And why both of them must come to this sorrowful event.

It was hims, Arata Takumi's funeral. Minako felt her hands was trembling, but she tried to stop it by held her hands together. She sat on the second row among the mouners. Nobody talk to her even they knew she and Takumi were together before. But, Minako didn't mind she just saw the tatami and a guilty look showed on her face.

Unexpected, Akihiko and Mitsuru came to Takumi's funeral. They didn't come together with Minako but Minako knew they will come to Takumi's funeral, because it was their acts too, that accident happened. Mitsuru talked to Takumi's father while Akihiko only watched Minako. He worried about her. On the other hand, Minako didn't want to bother the other now, so she decided to sit at her place now and counted the prayer beeds that she held. Maybe she was reading a buddha sutra's.

* * *

><p><em>I love you<em>

It was his last words she heard from him. Love? In the last thing in his live he was still loving her? He still had a hope that she will answer his question about love? How stupid. Minako already told him that she didn't love him, but why, why she felt sad when he said that? He was really stupid or it was her?

She remembered, when she saw how his lips curved 'I love you words', when she shouted his name, when she dashed to his side, when she touched his wounds, when she saw a puddle of fresh blood among Takumi's body, when she looked at her hands with Takumi's blood covered it. She couldn't forgive herself. She admitted that time she was afraid, she was completely a coward that time, she knew her body was trembling, and when she tried to stand up she knew her feets was shaking.

"Minako..." a gentle voice called her and she turned to the person who called her name. It was Akihiko, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and tried to calm her. "Are you okay?" he asked. Minako only nodded and turned her gaze back to the tatami. Akihiko sat beside her, he knew that she needed someone support and he gave it with stood by her side even she didn't ask him to do it.

* * *

><p>When Takumi's body put into the cremation, Minako couldn't held her feeling. She really want to cry so she dashed out from the cremation room and went to the other side of the building. Akihiko saw it and he decided to follow her.<p>

Akihiko spotted her crying. She sat on the park bench and crying. Akihiko sat on the other side and he didn't say anything. Same with Minako, she knew Akihiko followed and sat beside her, but she didn't mind. Akihiko took out his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. "Here..." he said.

Minako looked at the handkerchief but she didn't take it, she just sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears with her own hands, "Neee...Akihiko-san, did you know, why the people must die, especially when you know that he or she doesn't deserve to die...?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why he must die, it would be good if I'm the one who die that time..." Minako said blunted.

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Akihiko with his investigate team, they hadn't found Minako yet. After Kei Nanjo told them about Marebito, Akihiko and Takumi searched about them while Mitsuru tried to excecute Kei Nanjo because of his arrogant behaviour. They spotted that the Marebito was a group name for a 'dark' organzation. They didn't have a bad records, but they did something unpredictable, human experiments. A man named Keisuke Komatsubara built this organization after he done a big mistake. The Ayanagi Disaster and he killed his own daughter, Ayane Komatsubara.<p>

Disbelief with what he found. Akihiko tried to get the other information and he assured that he was the one who tried to kidnap Minako. "This guy maybe crazy.." said Takumi as he handed a piece of paper to Akihiko. "Just read it.." he said.

Akihiko surprised,"Tried to resurrect her daughter, Ayane..."

"So, this old man was a terrorist ?" aksed Mitsuru as she saw the paper that Akihiko held.

Takumi shrugged, "Not really, but he was the people who searched for..."

"But our main priority now..."

Takumi flicked his fingers, "Yeah, I know. Minako..."

"The last track form the Marebito, they made an illegall meeting with a drugs dealers near the old harbour. And if you want to know their main base, it's gotta be near the harbour because they bought a huge amount of drugs." Suddenly Kei Nanjo explained and again, it made Akihiko frustated. He told him an important news, when he was searching for it for a long time.

"Let's go, Arata!" Akihiko turned to Takumi and he slight nodded to Akihiko as 'yes'. Abandoned Kei Nanjo who still with his long-late speech.

* * *

><p>Minako won't stop coughing after she drowned inside the strange capsule. But, when she saw Ueda and Mariya Kujou,they didn't show their mercy to her. So, it was true, they indeed wanted she dying. Minako tried to catch her breath, she couldn't take it anymore she was freezing, she was starving, she wanted to get out from this creepy place as soon as possible. "How about that, my little girl?" Ueda asked, "You felt something strange?" he took one of Minako's hand and injected her with a strange green liquid without any hesistation.<p>

"Aaargh..."

Ueda nodded, "Yeah, that painful sound of yours. I really want to hear it with my own ears..." He grinned.

_He was a psycopath_, Minako though.

Suddenly, she felt her chest burned. "Akch...what's going on..?"

Ueda only nodded and he smiled widely, "the liquid inside was to make you stay awake, even you are sleepy now, your body won't allow it..." he looked happy, "..and the last, I gave you a stimulant to wake your another self, how is it? It works, right?"

Minako felt something inside here wanted to come out. But she tried to restrain it. "I won't...allow it...Orpheus..." she held her chest tightly while she tried to withstand with the pain. Ueda took her harshly and threw her to the other side of the room, she was in front of a little girl body. She looked a like Mitsuru, but she was younger than her."wha..."

Ueda stepped on her head, "Now, ressurect her, my dearest one..or you won't see the blue sky and the warm of the sun again..." Meanwhile, Mariya Kujou walked away from the room. He didn't bother with what Ueda done, he looked satisfied.

"You, a demon..." Minako said.

Ueda kneeled down and lifted Minako's face, "What? A demon...so, we are a perfect couple." He smiled again, "You held the Death, right? So it makes us a perfect couple, my lovely prey..." he licked Minako's face. Minako tried to release from his nasty grip, but he was strong. "Are fallen to me? You fallen to me, right?" he started to say something unpredictable.

He stood up and laughed, "Hahahaha...I knew it! After a week, you fallen to me so you could free from here right?" suddenly he grabbed Minako's collar, "Are you naive?" His face looked disgusted. "You know, I always had my eyes on you, but you only saw that stupid person, Sanada. How stupid you are, fallen with that guy..." then he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"But now..." he looked at her perfect body curves. Her clothes which are wet and translucent, made his out of control imagination start. "Don't worry, my lovely prey. After you ressurect her, I know that you want someone to be with..." he whisperred on her ears. "You'll be mine. It'll be a special for us tonight..."

Again, Minako felt her body was trembling. She wanted to cry to shout for help. She couldn't take it anymore, after a lot of thing happened, she just wanted to life as an ordinary person. She just want to be a normal girl, with a normal life and a normal love...she closed her eyes, hoped that someone will come to save her.

"Now, let's we start the pa-"

"JIN-SAN! AN INTRUDER!"

Ueda turned to the other Marebito's members which shouted to him. "WHAT!? How did they know!?"

BANG

Head shot. The guy died instanly. Ueda couldn't believe with his own eyes, his comrades dying in front of his eyes. He threw Minako and dashed to the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" he shouted as he took out his gun from his hostler behind his waist.

"That's my line!" familliar voice from the other side made Ueda frightened, the room was dark, only a bit of lamp in there. Suddenly an uppercut hit Ueda's chin. He thrown to the floor. The blood ran from his nose and mouth.

Ueda tried to stand up, "So, you come to this place..I'm really appreciate your hard work to find us...Sanada Akihiko..." He took some injection from his pocket and without any hesistation, injected it to his own fein. "Let's the party start..."

A strange creature, look like a viscuous liquid, came out from his body. "Let me introduce you, my pet...Abaddon, so, my duty tonight is to dispose the pets..."

BANG! BANG!

Another sound of guns and Ueda turned to the other side of the room, he saw Takumi who held his dual guns tightly. He smirked, "So, you come too...another pets..."

Akihiko started to attack Ueda, "I'll take care of this guy, you save Minako!" he ordered him.

Takumi nodded, but for the truth he felt a little dissapointed because, he didn't have a special power like Akihiko. Half of his heart wanted to obey Akihiko's order, but the other didn't. But he must knew his position now. He must take Minako to the safest place. He ran to Minako's place and untied her hand's cuff. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Minako only nodded a liitle, "Taku...is Akihiko come too?" she asked.

Takumi kept silent for a while, Minako's question made him a little jealous but he must bare with it now, then he nodded, "Yeah, he fights Ueda now." He helped her to stand up, "Come on, let's get out from here..." he dragged her out.

* * *

><p>But, when Minako saw the fighthing between Akihiko and Ueda, she stopped. "Wait..." she said. She wanted to help Akihiko,but she –again- was in her bad state right now. "Aki..." he said. Minako knew, Akihiko didn't match with Ueda, after he used the drug, his power became more powerful and he hit Akihiko easily. Caesar, Akihiko's persona couldn't match his skill with Ueda's persona, Abaddon too. "Please stop, both of you..." Minako pleaded with her weak voice. She knew both them were a best friends before, so why they have to have a sudden death match.<p>

For a moment, Akihiko was on the top. He hit Ueda with his straight punch and threw him to the floor. When he tried to cast zio, suddenly Minako shouted, "Stop it,senpai! He was your friend!"

Minako's words made Akihiko's move stopped. He turned to Minako and saw her sad face. Then he turned to Ueda, which had a lot of bruises on his face, "Ueda...I..."

Then, Ueda smiled, "how naive..." he took Akihiko's collar and punched him hardly to the wall. Akihiko felt a weak for a while, he tried to stand up and he knew it was a big chance for Ueda to hit him.

Suddenly, Ueda's Persona changed his form into a lot of sharp spears and while Akihiko tried to catch up with his balance, it started to attack him. "You're open!" Ueda shouted.

"Akihiko!"

* * *

><p>Akihiko knew, it was a big mistake to take his guard off. But he couldn't help it. He must protect Minako, no matter what. But now, it was the end for him, he'll die before he could fulfilled his promise and confessed his feeling to her, to Minako. <em>Oh crap!<em> He closed his eyes and greeted the sharp shinny spear that heading to his heart directly. _Minako!_

JLEB

Akihiko didn't feel anything. His feets was trembling and he couldn't move. But, he realized that he was alive, so he tried to open his eyes and surprised with what he saw. Takumi covered him and the spears stabbed on whole of his body. A lot of blood trickled down from his body. "Glad that, you're okay..." he turned his face to Akihiko and showed him a smile and slowly fallen.

"Arata..you..."

"TAKUMI!" Minako shouted while she dashed to Takumi's fallen body. She kneeled beside him, "Takumi! What a fool...why you do this!?" she held his hand.

Akihiko felt anger filled his body, and he turned to the powerless Ueda, "You..." without his evoker he called his Persona, "Caesar...Ziodyne!"

CLASH!

* * *

><p>The lightning made Ueda unconcious. At least, he didn't kill him. Akihiko then looked around and he knew, nobody inside this building, all of them ran away when he fought he didn't mind, because he accomplished his mission, save Minako even the cost was expensive, Takumi's life.<p>

Akihiko walked to Takumi's dead body and he kneeled down beside Minako who crying. "Taku..." she sniffed. She held his hand tightly didn't want to release it.

Takumi realized Akihiko was next to Minako, he then smiled, "Good job.." he said weakily.

"Hey, just hang in there, help will come." Akihiko reassured Takumi, while he clicked an emergency switch from his receiver. Takumi coughed and made both of them afraid.

"TAKU!"

"I'm not gonna make it..sorry, just let me say this..."

"DON'T TAKU! DON'T SAY ANYTHING! PLEASE!" Minako screamed.

"Please take care of her...Akihiko..." Takumi smiled, then he smiled to Minako. "And...-cough-" he coughed again.

"TAKU!"

"ARATA!"

"Minako..." he touched Minako's cheek. "I love you..."

* * *

><p>Sorry if the story a bit sappy or something else...<p>

Please guys! I need your REVIEW so I could continue this story! :D

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


	29. Chapter 29

**Finally, can write something for this story...  
>Woops, stupid...take a long for me to upadet this one.<br>Sorry 'bout that..**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own P3P, P4, P4A and P3 FES. It's own by ATLUS corp. I just own my plot.**

**Hope you enjoy the newest chapter!**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CURSED<strong>

Minako hit the tennis ball harder with her racket. She hit it to the wall and hit it, hit it again. She didn't care if her sweat soaked her shirt, she didn't care if her hair got messy, she didn't care if the wall cracked. She wanted to clear her mind. Tried to forget all of the sad things. First, her parents, second, her twin brother and now, her childhood friend, Takumi. Why, why fate showed her the bad side. Because, she and her brother shared a same blood, the curse like their grandfather said or only a coincidence. Or maybe the Wheel of Fortune rotated in the reverse directions, nobody knows.

She continued hit the tennis ball and last, it hit the wall weakly. She had enough for today. She decided to stop her training and went back to her apartment. Took the bottle of mineral water from the bench, she drank it and the wiped all of her sweat around her face and neck. She looked at the empty tennis field. It wasn't her habit, but after that accident. She always came to the tennis field after the club activity over and strated to train or play by herself. Nobody came to this place after the training, so it was only her.

Minako sighed, she closed her eyes for a while and tried to feel the wind, the weather got warm lately, so it was almost the spring. "Takumi-kun..." she whisperred. She smiled a little and took her bag and decided to go home.

* * *

><p>It had been two months, since that accident happened. After Takumi's grave nobody dare to ask her about him, because even they knew she hated him, Minako still loved him. Akihiko on the other hand, didn't feel jealous, or maybe yes but he didn't want to admit it because for now, he couldn't take the risk. Confessed his feeling after his dearest one lost her important person again. What a lame person he is, so he decided to stop thinking about it for a while.<p>

After that accident, he discussed with Mitsuru about the SHADOW Operative, he still undecided to join the department. But, on the other said, he knew if he joins he will get more information about MAREBITO and about the SHADOW. It was his another dream right? To use his power to stand up on the justice side and protect the people from harm.

So, until now he held the SHADOW Operative's application form, read it over and over again, or maybe not because sometimes he just stared at it, but he didn't fill it. He hadn't decided it yet. He still though hard about his future, but when he remembered about Minako, he couldn't bear it. He wanted to protect her. And now, in his classroom he sat alone, though about the matter until the janitor came and drove him out from the room.

"It is dark already out there young fella', you should go home now!" the janitor told him.

Akihiko sighed and took his backpack, he dashed out from the room and before he leave he patted the oldman's shoulder, sign that he thanked him to remind him to go home. It was almost spring so he didn't wear his usual coat, only a red polo shirt with a black trouser. Even it had been two months, Akihiko knew that Minako won't forget about this thing easily, maybe she will secession herself especially from him, Mitsuru or yeah..all that related with the accident.

He then remembered when Minako met Kei Nanjo. She gave him a cold shoulder and told him a 'chatty' guy. If he remembered Kei Nanjo's face that time, he couldn't held his laugh. He only chuckled when he remembered that. This night was really quiet, he needed something to distract his mind for a while. He was relieved when he found that Minako was on good shape although that time she was really weak.

Arrived at his apartment block, he saw an envelope inside his post box. He frowned his eyebrows, when he saw the sender's name he smirked. Kei Nanjo. He wasn't blind or what, right? What's going on in the earth that for the first time, the arrogant high-pride little master wrote a letter for him, a letter not an e-mail or the other else with Hi-tech machine. While he searched for his apartment's key inside his pocket, he tried to remember his bussiness with the _megane-kun_, but he hadn't any.

A he walked inside his apartment and without anything to do, he went straight to his bedroom. Threw his back pack to the bed, he turned on his desk lamp and opened the letter. Never imagine that Nanjo's guy wanted something from him. When he read the letter, he was shocked. _That bastard._..he though. As fast as he could he took out his cellphone and called Mitsuru, "Hey, it's me. Mitsuru, actually about the..."

* * *

><p>Minako hummed some song while she poured a water into some pot to fill it. She smiled, tried to remember something funny and make her happy. With her lovely soft pink dress she walked happily until she stopped in front of some grave. Arata's family grave with Takumi's name craved on it. "Hey, I come again." She said while she poured the water to the grave.<p>

After she done poured all of the water, she closed her eyes and prayed. Hoped that he'll forgive her, hoped that he'll be fine up there, hoped that his death wasn't something bad. After that she kneeled down and put some flowers. "Daisy, you and my favorite, remember?" she asked as if Takumi was heard her or what and then she smiled.

"Hey, I skip the class again today." She started to tell what was inside her mind right now. She chuckled, "Not only today actually. I arrived yesterday so, it's the second. And maybe you can figure it out, Granpa...he was freaking out when I arrived at his home yesterday. Lucky that he didn't get a heart attack. But, I couldn't held my laugh to see his expression and Naoto-chan too. You must see it Takumi. It was the same expression that they showed when you ruined my birthday cake when I reached seventeen." She chuckled again. But suddenly she kept quiet, she knew he wouldn't give her any complaint, reply, even a word. He already dead. "I want to meet you, Takumi.." she turned down her face. "Actually, I though that your death was my sin. I want to apologize to you. You deserve to have a proper life, you have a bright future ahead you...and you deserve somebody else, better than me...why, why you have to die before me?"

Her tears started to come out from her eyes and fell. "I told you that I can take care of myself. But, but why, why you persisstant to proctect me, act like my shield. You're not my knight in shining armor, remember?" _even he wasn't too_..."I had lost parent, my twin brother, and now...you...why, why this world was cruel to me? Am I cursed? If that true, why, why you didn't take my life instead you took all of the people that I love's life? Why, _Kami_...I don't deserve anything to get anything from you! I don't deserve this life that you give for me!" she cried. She rememberd the taste of the blood, the scent of the blood that had haunted her since she lost her parent. Even she didn't see any puddle of blood near her.

_Am I cursed? just like Granpa said to Minato-nii. A Demon. I'm the lilith, not the angle. I'm the killer, not the savior. I'm the dark one, not the bright one. I'm who should die, back then. Like the MAREBITO said, I had a talent, yeah I have the talent that will bring someone that near with me to die._

"Just, die..." she sobbed. Then she took out a short knife from her little bag. She always carried it after that incident. She looked straight at it and put on her wrist. "Taku...it's the right one...right?" she tried to cut her wrist.

* * *

><p>"MINAKO!"<p>

Someone took her wrist and stoped her another hand. She could feel it. The knife cut something, she smelled it, smell of the blood. She opened her eyes slowly and suprised. A pair grey eyes looked worry showed in front of her. "A-Akihiko-san?"

She spotted her knife had cut his left palm hand. She gasped but rather than she said sorry to him. She tried to release herself from his. "Let me go Akihiko-san!"

"No way!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing Minako?"

"It's none of your bussiness!"

"Yeah it is!"

She couldn't held her emotion anymore, so she shouted "I don't deserve to life! Just let me go or I'll bring the death again!"

"I won't have any purpose to life if you die Minako! You're everything for me!"

Both of them stopped and kept quiet. _So, she really_...Akihiko though. His right hand held Minako's wrist tightly while he left his wounded bleeded left hand. Let the blolod dropplets to the ground. "Are you trying to suicide yourself Minako?" he asked but she didn't answer, only turned down her head and he knew she was crying. "Why Minako? Answer me..." she didn't.

He caressed her cheek and lifted her face up, "Hey, listen...what's wrong? You can tell me everything, remember? I told you that I'll always protect you, no matter what, so please..." he said softly to her. Knew that his voice was high before and it might scared her.

Minako started to cry again, she felt her hands was powerless she let knife fell from her hand and she threw her petite body to Akihiko and of course he embraced her. With his right hand, he caressed her hair and tried to calm her who cried. "Shhh...it's okay, everything fine...I'm here..."

_Why Kami, why? Please tell me the right path..._

Akihiko cleaned his wound with water while Minako just sat on the parkbench near the graveyard. Akihiko sighed he couldn't imagine that if he hadn't spotted her stood on that grave, tried to suicide herself. He turned aroud to take a peek of her. She sat there calmly, but not on the comfy way . She looked lifelees. She didn't have any soul, death. Like she said before. Was it true that she was cursed? _Same with me_...Akihiko though again as he wiped his left hand with his handkerchief and walked straight to Minako's place.

"Am I cursed?" she asked. Akihiko blinked when he heard her strange -or maybe common for her- question. Minako looked at her hands. "Because of me, a lot of my dearest dying..."

Here come again, depressed. "Hey..hey...listen..." Akihiko tried to distrack her mind as he kneeled down beside her. Lucky, there's only two of them this time. "Why, why you thinking like that?" he asked her calmly.

"You know it right? My parent died, but I still life. Minato-nii died, but I still life and now, Taku, he died and I still life. What it is, if it's not a curse. I'm the cursed one...I'm suppose to be alone. I'm not the pure one...the darkness had me and I'm inside it."

"So, it's same with me, right?"

"Eh?"

"I lost my parent too, I lost my little sister, Miki, I lost my best buddy, Shinji and I lost my best Leader, Minato Arisato. We are same right? We are cursed. The God, gave us the curse since we hadn't born yet." Akihiko said sadly.

"You're not Akihiko!" Minako said to, "It was me-"

"No! Me too! Just listen to me first." He said "I'm always remind myself that I had lost most of my important persons. Because of that I closed my heart, tried to not so close to everyone, except Shinji and Mitsuru. I didn't want to feel it again. That sadness, that fear, it haunted me. So what's the difference between us, both of us, we experienced the same thing. That's why I'm cursed too."

Minako shooked her head, "No, just don't address yourself like that..."

"But, after I met you, I forgot it."

Minako disbelief with Akihiko's words and she looked at him. His calm grey eyes. "After I met you, I though what if it's happen again, something bad which will take her away from me. I really want to only see her. It's necessary for me to keep a distance? Because it's different with the other. If I keep a distance from her, I didn't feel relieve like the usual I feel, I felt afraid,afraid to lose her."

Akihiko sighed, "First, I think it's curse but now, I think it's a gift. This feeling, this tears, this smile, this happiness, this joy, this anger, this emotion, this passion that I feel for you it's real not a fake." He reached one of her hand, caressed it and looked at her ruby eyes, "Minako, you're everything for me. You're the gift. We're blessed by Kami."

"B-but.."

"Like I said before, we're blessed by Kami. We have each other for now..." he embraced her.

"But what if something happen..."

"I won't allow it...like I promised to you, I'll protect you no matter what. I'll become your shield, I'll become your sword." Akihiko said while he embrace her more tightly, "Like I said before, I had lost most of my dearest, but not you...I won't, I won't let it happen to us, both of us. I'll protect you..." he sounded determinded.

"I'm really pathetic, right?"

"No, I'll be with you..."

_It's the right Kami? Blessed by you with this person. It's not the curse to love him? It's okay for me to give everything I have to him? He is same with me, faithed by curse but we blessed to be together like now. He told me I was the gift from Kami for him. Did I think the same too? He was the gift from Kami for me. It's okay, Minato-nii, Taku...? It's not a curse, it's a bless. So, we're destined and tied by the red string of curse, aren't we? _

"So, it's settled then..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how is it?<strong>

**Tell me what your think guys!**

**Just write and click Post Review in the end of this site page.**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


	30. Chapter 30

**I really want to finish this story as fast as I could.  
>Because I still have a lot of thing to do. My next fanfic actually. Hehe...maybe I'll focus with the one-shot story after this story done.<strong>

**First I have a plot until the total of the chapters is fifty.  
>Oh, God...how long it will takes?<strong>

**But, I tried to decrease it and the result is this chapter. I have a plan to make this chapter into two parts.  
>But, I can't. I don't want to.<strong>

**But I hope that all of you still like it. :D  
>Happy reading!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything that related with Persona Series**

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR LETTERS THAT BIND US TOGETHER<strong>

_"For now on, we have each other..."_

Minako smiled while she ate her dinner and hummed some song. After Akihiko told her that he would stay by her side, she was happy. When she returned to Shirogane's residence, she wouldn't stop smiling, even Naoto who saw it, sweatdropped. "Minako-neesama, your food are getting cold, you should eat it.." she said tried to catch her attention. Really, Minako was already flew away to her own world.

"Oh, yeah..sorry Nao-chan!" she answered happily and ate her miso shiru. It wasn't a good sign, even their strick grandfather sometimes looked at her directly. He was wondering why his cute grand daugther acted like that.

"Is she okay?" their grandfather asked Naoto.

Naoto smiled a little, "Maybe...Grandpa, but, it's good right? Despite that we see her sad because of Taku-nii's death, it's okay right to see her smile again. Although we don't know what make her like this now...haha..."

* * *

><p>Minako threw herself to her bed and she hugged her pillow. After dinner, she didn't say anything to her grandfather and Naoto too. It wasn't because she didn't want to tell them, but because she was happy. For the first, a guy tell her like that, 'she was important for him'. But it wasn't mean that she didn't recognize Akihiko's feeling, she knew it. Even when they first time met, she already knew. He was special for her and she hoped that she was special for him too.<p>

When she remembered again, how he embraced her, told her to calm, she blushed badly. She never felt like this before, _uuurgh...how embarassing, but what should I do..._she though. Suddenly someone knocked her door and she jolted, "Kyaaa...!"

"Onee-sama, please answer and open the door.." said the annoyed Naoto because Minako didn't open her room's door, "..honestly, what happen to you. It's good to see that you're not sad anymore. But..." she sat on Minako's carpet, "you are smilling for almost this entire day even Grandfarther was worry...so, what's wrong? Tell me..." she said.

Minako sweat dropped, she didn't realize that she did that. But it couldn't help, she was happy after all. "You know Naoto, someone said something cute to me..."

"What is it?"

"So, for tonight let's have a girly time!" Minako shouted as she dashed out from her room, "Wait here, I'll bring us a tea and some snacks!"

And now, it was Naoto's turn. She was sweat dropped, "Minako-neesama..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko went to Inaba Police Department to meet up with Ryotaro Dojima, officer Arata and the henchman from Shirogane to ask about MAREBITO and the reverse case in this town, because he knew that before that incident, Minako lived here. So, he wanted to make sure and warn the police, the MAREBITO didn't do their act here. He didn't meet with Dojima, but it was okay becuase he met with the supervisor, officer Arata and the Shiroganes. Surprisingly, a black long with eight doors limousine parked in front of Inaba Police Department. Akihiko who knew whose car is it, knocked the door and the window slid down, showed the red haired woman inside there, "Hey, how fancy to see you like this?" he grinned and the woman just sighed and let him got inside the car.<p>

"Never knew that you love to attract the people attention, Mitsuru." He joked to the woman.

"I didn't mean to. The supervisor and the other who insist. I just told them to bring the ordinary one..." she tried to control herself to not excecute him.

"So, about this..." he threw the application to the desk. Yeah, the limousine was really huge and it was normal to have some private room which had all of your bellongings inside it. Mitsuru then looked at the application and she looked back at Akihiko with her straight eyes. "I think that I'll give it a try, Mitsuru."

"Are you sure about this?" she tried to not mock him, because she already knew what was inside this guy's head. Akihiko just nodded. "You really want to join us?" she asked.

For the last, Akihiko filled the application. After he though for entire night. Heard his friend asked about his decision and reason, he nodded again, "Yeah, absolutely, I'll join this department."

"For what reason?"

"I want to become strong."

_Stupid answer_, she though. "It isn't a game Akihiko, I already warned you about-"

"I don't want to lose everything important to me. Miki, Shinji, Leader I already lost them. But, not her. Not Minako. I didn't want to lose her. I decide to join this department, because I want to prove it, I want to solve it. The mystery, about the Shadow and the Persona. Even that I'm not smart enough, I'm not as smart as you or Yamagishi. But, I want to try it, with my own power, I want to finish this matter." He cut her words.

"Why this thing involved that Arisato?"

"She, she is my main reason. She has the potential. After I saw it, the MAREBITO. I knew, out there, there still a lot of people who have a potential. I want to guarantee them, protect them, make sure they use their power for the right thing." Akihiko flinched his hand. "Minako was scared back then, not only when she was being kidnapped but, before was scared with her own power, I couldn't shut up myself, because I knew that time, she was crying, screaming, calling for someone to help her. But nobody came to her"

Akihiko sounded really determinded. He didn't want someone knocked his idealism. "Now, I want to find MAREBITO and if I was right, they related with the reverse case and kage-nuki. They after the person who have a potential. That's why Mitsuru, with your help I know that it'll make this case easier." _That Ueda, I didn't know what happen to him, so I must find him, before he after Minako again._

Mitsuru smiled, "What a mature, you are Akihiko. You have change.."

Akihiko smirked, "People change you know, even yourself.."

Yeah, Mitsuru changed. Specially, her apperance, she wore a suit looked like a bussiness woman attire, and she tied her hair up, she looked gorgeous. Knew what Akihiko meant, her face turned red, "Just mind your own bussiness Akihiko! I just try to suit myself with the situation!" she shouted and took Akihiko's application form. "Now, I'll process this, so please don't show your nose in front of me for a while!" and Akihiko only laughed.

* * *

><p>"So, Minako-neesama." Naoto called Minako while both of them walked on the street and enjoyed their ice cream, "Do you love that Sanada guy?" she bluntly asked and made Minako choked.<p>

"W..w..what do you mean by that?" she asked back.

"Because, from what I heard last night. It sounded that you love him and he love you back. So, why both of you didn't go out and officially become a couple? Maybe he was your destined guy that you always told me when we were little." Naoto gave her explanation that made Minako's face red.

"It's not simple like that, to say that Naoto!" _Easy for you to say that Nao-chan_ ,she cried inside her mind-heart.

"What? A-i-shi-te-i-ru?" she played her index finger tried to write the kanji. "Just say it, it only have one kanji afterall."

Minako'face got redder than before, "It's not like that!"

Naoto bursted into laugh, she was really enjoyed it, made fun of Minako even she was older than her. "Hahaha..." she laughed and tried to stop because she knew, Minako didn't like it. "Sorry, but I'm happy for you, Minako-neesama." She wiped her tears that came out from her eyes.

"Why?"

"Yeah, for this past years. You showed us your sadness and sorrow but now I see your smile, your bright red eyes, your cheerfull voice. I knew you were sad when Arata-san died, but because of that Sanada guy, you didn't let yourself swim inside the sad and sorrow for a long, you stand up again easily for a short time." Naoto then let off her favorite cap and showed her smile to Minako, "Both of me and Grandfather were happy to see you smile again, nee-sama. Even the butlers and maids at Shirogane's residence."

Minako tried to show her smile because she kenw it too, she loved -no- she loves him , but when she remembered her grandfather's advice, she poted, "I never knew that old man will approve it..."

Naoto laughed again, "You don't know what happened to him when you went to Ayanagi and Iwatodai!"

"And unbeknowns by him, I'm already on my sophomore years."

* * *

><p>Minako decided to focus with her study. After she went back to Inaba, met up attentionally with Akihiko, realized her own feeling toward him, she tried to stay calm and try to keep herself the best becuase she knew, he wasn't give up either. "So, this formula..." she checked the formula from her text book.<p>

Suddenly someone dropped a lots of books in front of her and she jolted. "Hey!" A black haired guy greeted him. Minako pouted, "Akira...stop it, you want to give me a heart attack?" she complained. But the guy only smiled and he sat in front of her. "Another new term and we already on our sophomore year." Minako only nodded and tried to focus on her task again.

Now, it was Akira's turn to pout, "Have you ever heard a news about Sanada?"

Minako shook her head, "Nope. Why?"

"He leave for some uncertain time."

Minako stopped her hand which had playing her pen and she looked at Akira with a shocked expression, "What do you mean, by that?"

"I eavesdropped from some lecturer while I had an appointment with the other lecturer from law's department. They said that the great and famous Akihiko Sanada, left his third year because he had some bussiness to attendt." Suddenly a roll of paper hit his head, "Ouch!"

"Just tell me the news, A-ki-ra!" she sounded devilish.

"Alright, alright!" he rubbed his head, "The lecturer discussed about his absence, and when I asked the other lecturer, Kurasame-sensei, about the news. He said that it was true he left this university for something, but they didn't know the right reason. But he told me about a red-haired woman came to gave the dean his letter of absence"

A red-haired woman, it could be..."Do they know the woman?" she asked but Akira shook his head.

"They didn't." Akira then smirked, "Why, are you jealouse that it might be the woman was his bride? Because they told me she was she match with Sanada, cool and gorgeous."

_**SLAM**_

Minako slammed her desk and without any words, she left the lab. Left the shocked Akira alone inside the lab. Outside the lab, she looked frustated it wasn't becuase the woman. She knew it was Misturu Kirijou and Akihiko already told her about their relationship. So, she didn't mad about that. She mad because Akihiko didn't tell her about his absence, instead he told about this to Mitsuru. She took out her cellphone from her pocket and strated to dial Akihiko's number. Unfortunely, he didn't pick up.

"Crap, where did he go!?" she sounded panicked and isntead she dialled his number again, she decided to try to dial Mitsuru's number.

_Hello?_

_Thank God! She picked up!_ "Kirijou-san, it's me. Arisato. Are you busy now?" she asked, she knew that Mitsuru was a busy person.

_No really, what's wrong? You know that you can, ask me about anything._

"Yeah sure! Actually, I want to ask you about Sanada-san..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko packed his belongings inside his backpack, and looked at his half-empty room. He sighed, tonight, he decided to leave from this city for a while, not really for a while because he was unsure about his job. He wore his tan trench coat and slung his backpack, went out from his apartment.<p>

Before that, he looked at his dinning table. A crafted wooden-box that he wanted to give it to Minako for her christmas or maybe farewell present for this time. He opened it and it played a soft and lovely melody. Yeah, it was a music box. He grabbed the box, _maybe I'll pay visit to her place before go, but what should I do if I make her cry?_

Sighed, he decided to think about it later. For now he must focus with his job and went to the place that Mitsuru mentioned. _But what a troublesome, that Nanjo guy, he asked me to do some research outside Japan. That damn lazy guy._ He looked at his passport. _So, I'll leave this place for sure, right?_

When he opened the door he surprised, a devilish looked Minako stood in front of his apartment, "Kombanwa, Sa-na-da-saaan...~"

She sounded unpleasant and...angry. He gulped, tried to calm himself because her aura, same with Mitsuru's. "Hey, Minako...long time no see..."

She looked at his attire and backpack, "Planning to go to somewhere place?" she asked.

"Um, yeah actually..." he tried to find a good reason, "friends of mine ask me to go to do some camp and we-..."

Suddenly Minako punched his stomach even it wasn't too powerfull Akihiko was surprised and he didn't prepare with her sudden act. "Wha-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO LEAVE ME BEHIND AGAIN!?" she shouted. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TRY TO TRICK ME! I CALLED KIRIJOU-SAN AND SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"

Akihiko coludn't said anything despite that he looked shocked with Minako's words. "Why...why you must do this...I don't need a stronger person what I need is, you stand by my side...Akihiko...please, don't leave me.."she pleaded. Suddenly Minako hugged him and buried her face on his chest. "I..I love you..."

Akihiko disbelief with what he heard from the petite brunette. She told him that she loved him, the stupid, clumsy, strength-oriented person. But, he hugged her back. "Thanks..."

* * *

><p>Both of them decided to sit down at the park bench while they admired the river and city scenery. But, nobody started the conversation until Akihiko started to say something. She already told me, so this is my chance...<p>

"Minako..." he called her.

"Yeah?"

"You remember the stuff I told you about my sister?" he asked her. Minako only nodded and she looked at his tan-silver eyes. "I'm tired of losing what's important. I thought it would be better not to let things get too important than to risk losing them. But lately, I don't think so. If I want to avoid that feeling. I have to work to protect what's precious to me. And that means everything precious...including you." _I don't want to lose you Minako. I won't let anyone hurt you I won't let you sad, scream and make you feel the loneliness again_.

Minako chuckled, Akihiko was a funny person for her. She knew what he mean, but she never imagined that he would be this romantic –maybe- to say this kind of stuff to her. "Just tell me directly, what do you mean Akihiko-san?"

Akihiko bit surprised, she was right he gave a lot of prologue with his confession. "Um..so...!" he tried to find a right words, "It's really strange..I really liked hanging out together. I used to, anyway.."

"Used to?" she looked confused but, then she smiled.

"But now, I feel all tense and on edge..it's the weirdest thing..."

"You're in love" she told him directly.

"L-love?" he surprised because she figured out his feeling easily. Even himself didn't know about this feeling until the SEES members told him. "This is love?" he then looked at her and chukcled, "Oh, it already slipped out, but..I'd like to know how you feel." He already kew, but he want to make sure both of their feelings. He took one of her hand and his right hand, caressed her soft-pink cheek. "Will you be my girl?"

Minako cried, but not because she was sad. She was happy, so it was a tear of happiness. She grabbed his gloved hand that caressed her cheek, "Yes, I will and I do..I told you before that I love you...Akihiko-san..."

"Really !?"

Minako only nodded and tried to hide her red face. Suddenly Akihiko release his hand and unintentionally he step a back a little, disbelief with Minako's words. "Oh sorry! Um, Well then..Here's hoping for the best, right?" but she didn't answer.

Akihiko then tried to loosen his collar, he didn't know what should he say to her, while Minako still hid her face " Wow, this got awkward all off a sudden...sorry.."

Minako then looked at Akihiko who surprisingly, apologizing to her. "Why?" she asked.

"This is all new for me..I mean, I never thought I needed a girlfriend or anything. But, that's not something you go out and get because you need it, huh..? There was a time when..I thought I was just seeing Miki in you..." He flinched his hand, "But I still kept trying to forget her. I didn't want to face what happened. I kept telling myself I was doing evertything I could. If it hadn't been for you. I might never have gotten over it. I would've just pretended that I did."

Akihiko sounded determinded and he looked at Minako's ruby eyes directly. "That's how I see you until thant time, when we went to Port Island, It changes, everything..you're you...Minako.." He then embraced her, "Whether things have been painful or happy or sad, you've alwyas been there for me..You should know that if you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too."

"Not only you, Akihiko. I feel the same too..." Minako smiled and let his new boyfriend embraced her.

Akihiko smiled, "Yeah...From now on, we have each other."

* * *

><p>Then they released their hug and looked at each other face, "But, I'm sorry that for now, I must go...I know that you won't forgive me but, please Minako, I want to do this, not only for your sake, but for the other too."<p>

Minako nodded, "Yeah Akihiko, I understand..."

Akihiko relieved, "There...done, I said it...I wonder how things would've gone if you hadn't come here..."

"We won't meet each other, right?"

Both of them laughed, "Yeah, you're right.." Then Akihiko took out something from his bag, "Give me your hand." He ordered Minako, and put the music box and a key on her hand. "It's for you. A present. I planned to give it as christmas present but I couldn't make it. So, it's a White Day present, but maybe it's a farewell present if I give it to you now."

Minako pinched his hand softly, "Don't make it sounded like you will leave me for a long time.."

"Hey, it's true! Oh, and that's my apartment key, would you mind to keep it?"

She didn't answer him, "A direct command!" Minako warned, "You must come back to my side safely...it's a direct command!"

Akihiko looked at Minako directly, she was mimicking Minato's way as a Leader and she mimicked her brother perfectly except the thruth that she was a woman. Akihiko smiled, "Understood, Leader...to make you sure about my circumstance, I'll send a present for you every year..."

Minako smiled and she looked at the music box and she opened it, it played a soft and lovely melody, "Thank you..I'll treasure it..."

She then leaned her head on his shoulder, Akihiko just sighed with his first and -maybe- last girlfriend behave and smiled, " I hope you don't mind me saying this, but...Minako, you mean a lot to me, I love you"

"Me too...Akihiko.."

"I'll be sure to make you happy. In time, I hope you can find even more about me to love.."

Minako looked straight to his face and his face moved closely to her face, "Like you said, from now on...we have each other..." Minako said before they lips met and their hand interwined together.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, it's done! And I'm blushing while I write the last paragraph. Come on! This is ROMANCE and DRAMA Fanfic, get yourself together!<strong>

**Am I get the romance side ? or not ?**

**You know, Akihiko left so it means that it will takes the P4 Arena timeline.**  
><strong>But I won't write about it. Because I don't want to ruin the game sensation.<strong> 

**After this, I'll write the future after all of the P4 Arena's events (because I have a hunch that there will be a second game for this series) that including Minako and Akihiko. Sorry 'bout that guys!**

**Please, leave your review. It really means a lot for me!**

**P.S : Please tell me if I still have a wrong grammarsor verbs...**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
